An Unlikely Romance
by Isabelle Francois
Summary: "My bloody line? Don't call it a bloody line! And it's not stupid! Ugh! I hate you!" "I hate you more!" And once again, gravity found its way to glue their lips together. Draco embraced Hermione tightly as he deepened the kiss between them.*NOW COMPLETE
1. Draco's Potion

My first fan-fic. Enjoy! -Isa \m/

**Published: **9-6-10

**Revamped: **7-23-11

* * *

**Chapter 1: Draco's Potion**

* * *

_After two years of living under the Dark Lord's rule, his fall has set me and my family free from the darkest magic ever known to mankind. At first I thought it was an honor to serve the Dark Lord (just like what my Aunt Bellatrix would always say), that doing such service would bring fulfilment to me as a Pureblood; but I was wrong—I was bloody wrong. The Dark Mark on my left arm kept on reminding me the horrible times I've suffered just to fulfil his wishes. Now, I am a free man; a free man who lives under the rule of no one._

_As I go back to Hogwarts to finish my 7thyear, I hope to start anew from the horrible things that happened last year. But I'm sure of one thing though—maybe two—or three. I still hate Mudbloods, Blood traitors, and most of all, Harry Potter. It is I, Draco Malfoy._

Two weeks had already passed since the term started for the students of Hogwarts. Traces of the war last year can still be seen in the castle and the school grounds, but everyone there seemed to be calm and relaxed. Hogwarts now has a new Headmistress (Professor McGonagall), new Professors, a new Head Boy and a new Head Girl. Everything worked back to normal, though some still had doubts and fears of their own.

Malfoy and Goyle (whose face is still obviously in shock and despair by the absence of Crabbe) walked into the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room one Monday afternoon. Goyle was in the middle of arguing with Malfoy, when Malfoy suddenly raised his left hand and stopped him from talking.

"**This is insane Goyle!"**roared Draco as he faced Goyle's trembling face. **"Yes, I do feel horrible in losing Crabbe, but attacking Potter and his friends won't do any good. I still don't like him or any of his lot, but as Head Boy, I promised mother and father that I won't be doing any trouble especially with last year's events. I won't stoop down to their level."**

"**But… but what if he's really planning something to get back at us?"**asked Goyle.

Now, Draco started to feel worried. Determined to hide his thoughts from Goyle, he said to him instead,** "Trust me; he won't have the guts to plan anything against us. The Dark Lord is gone, so he doesn't have any more reason to do so. And even if he does have a plan of some sort, I have my ways to figure it out. Stop worrying like a baby"**.

The two of them entered the Slytherin common room. Goyle joined the other Slytherin boys by the fireplace and Draco went straight to the boy's dormitory. His mind (which was earlier full of thoughts about his girlfriend Astoria) was now filled with absurd possibilities regarding what Goyle had just said to him.

_What if Potter and his friends really want revenge or something of sort from us? But… what for? I'm sure that Ron Weasel would be very willing to attack first because of what had happened to his brother. What exactly will I do to figure it out?_

He paced across his bedroom when he suddenly thought of something. He sat on his four-poster bed and then grinned to himself. **"I think it's time to visit Slughorn's cauldron again, then I'll be able to question Potter myself."**

* * *

When or how exactly Draco got a red flaming hair from Ron, he vaguely can remember. All he knew was that they had a fight at potions that Friday afternoon, got a fight with the Granger girl as well (**"Why Granger, come to rescue your boyfriend?"** he said. Hermione punched him in the face afterwards) and the next thing he knew, he held strands of Ron's hair in his hand which he safely kept in his pocket.

That night, Draco took the flask of Polyjuice Potion from the bottom of his trunk. It took him a couple of days to get all the preparations he needed before he transformed into Ron Weasley. Of course, this plan worked out for Crabbe and Goyle two years ago when he told them to keep watch while he was inside the Room of Requirement – though he's still quite in doubt if it will work for him. Worrying aside, he headed towards the Prefect's bathroom (just in time for his patrolling duties as Head Boy) and drank the potion which turned fiery red when he placed Ron's hair.

As Draco got out of the prefect's bathroom, he felt awkward the moment he saw his reflection from the nearest armor suit. He walked along the corridors with the thought of how foolish of him to think of such an idea. _I can't believe I'm wearing a blood traitor's body! Disgusting,_ he thought. He swung awkwardly his long arms and scowled at himself, as he continued to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower. Just as when he was halfway from the Fat Lady's portrait, he heard someone call the name "Ron" from behind. Knowing that _he was_ indeed Ron Weasley that night, he turned around to see the person who just called. To his horror, it was the Head Girl who was then walking straight towards him.

_Stupid! How could I forget that Granger is the Head Girl?_

"**Gra—"**, he stopped when he realized that Ron didn't call her by her last name. **"Hermione"**, he said successfully. "**What are you doing here?"** He looked sideways to avoid meeting her eyes.

"**Oh, I just finished my patrolling duties. I was actually on my way back to the common room. What are you doing here anyway? Waiting for me I 'reckon?"** she laughed.** "I can't believe that you miss me too much"**, then she took Draco's right arm, embraced it and rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco wanted to push her in an instant. He couldn't believe that Hermione was actually being cuddly to him—to Ron. Still in shock with her gesture, he asked **"Er…what are you doing? **"Suddenly afraid of what Hermione's reaction would be, Draco felt his heart skip a beat when she just giggled.

"**Don't be silly Ron. You know what I'm doing"**, then she embraced his arm even tighter.

_So they are actually together, as in boyfriend-girlfriend, now? I can't bloody hell believe it._ The thought made Draco want to laugh, but something inside him felt sad and—weird. As he pondered about his sudden emotion, his thoughts were distracted when he realized that he and Hermione now stood in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"**Password?"**asked the Fat Lady.

"**Wizengamot"**

"**Wizengamot it is"**, then the portrait opened to reveal the entrance towards the Gryffindor common room.

_This is it._

Draco can now enter the Gryffindor common room to find Harry Potter and his head was immediately flooded with questions he would ask him at once when he spotted him. As he was halfway in climbing the portrait hole, he stopped when a sudden thought hit him hard.

_What will I do if I come face to face with Weasley?—the real one? My cover will be known! I can't let that happen. How could I be stupid not to think about it?_

He had to do something—fast, so he pulled Hermione away from the portrait hole then went back hurriedly to the deserted corridor.

"**What was that for?"** said Hermione who's now both worried and annoyed by Ron's—Draco's rather—sudden reaction. **"Is anything wrong?"**

"**N—none"** Draco answered. **"I… I just wanted to talk to you".**

"**About what? C'mon, let's talk about it in the common room. You perfectly know we're not allowed in the corridors at this hour. It's almost midnight".**

"**No. I don't want anybody else to hear".**

"**But Ro—"**

"**Please?"**

"**Oh, okay"**, then she half smiled. They went to the area beside the large windows which were now fully lighted by the moonlight. Hermione sat down and Draco did the same beside her.

"**What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

"**Oh that".** Draco felt nervous because he actually didn't exactly know what to say. What he originally planned was to question Harry, but then again, he's with Hermione now. _Should I ask her instead?_ **"Well… I was wondering if you—I mean we… do we have plans for Malfoy this year? You know… do stuff to him?"** said Draco as he tried to make his voice less nervous.

"**Ron".** Hermione stared at him. **"You know we've been through this a couple of times. Can't you still understand the plan?"**

_So they do have a plan. Filthy Mudblood and Blood traitor._

"**I don't"** he said in a low voice. His right hand reached for his pocket and he firmly held his wand. He was angry. He couldn't believe they were actually plotting something against him and soon enough, he'll know what it was.

"**There is no plan. We won't do anything to Malfoy and that's final."**

Draco's grip at his wand loosened. He thought that he misheard Hermione, but what she said was clear – there was no plan and they won't do anything to him. Out of curiosity, he asked, **"Why?"**

Hermione looked at him – at Ron—with great concern. He couldn't believe he would see the mudblood Granger girl at this scenario. Her chocolate brown eyes looked straight into his eyes, her nose was nowhere near Pansy Parkinson's, and her lips were—were… well, he couldn't find the words to describe it at all. Her face seemed to be glowing because of the moonlight from the windows, and then she spoke at last.

"**I know you're still upset about Fred, but I believe everyone else is going through a hard time because of the things that happened last year – and yes, even Malfoy."**

_Is this mudblood concerned about me? _Draco's eyebrows met out of confusion. He never imagined Hermione to actually consider his feelings—and it was weird.

"**Oh, don't get me wrong Ronald" **replied Hermione when she saw the confusion in Ron's – Draco's actually—face. **"I will never like him even in a million years because he's an arrogant pureblood brat. And I still can't believe he's chosen Head Boy instead of you! You know I'm just being considerate… and you know where my loyalty is" **then she smiled.

Hermione's smile was surely heart-warming, but what she just said to Ron about _himself_, made him angry once more. _Why do I have to stay here and be insulted face to face by this mudblood? You'll pay Granger, you will. _He stood up without a word and his face turned very pale. Hermione stood up right after he did and looked again with concern.

"**What's the matter Ron? Are you sick? You look really pale…"**

Draco wanted to shout but all he could say in a low voice that Hermione barely heard was, **"You…filthy…little…MU—"**

"**Meow"**

Mrs. Norris suddenly appeared at the far corner of the corridor where Draco and Hermione were. Draco, whose anger melted at the sight of the cat, started to feel panicky. _What the hell is this cat doing here at this moment? I'm sure Filch will be here any second too! I can't let them catch me—us. I can't be sent to McGonagall's office for I'll be transforming back to myself anytime soon! What should I do? _But before he could do anything, Hermione grabbed him by the hand (which made him wince at the sight that he'd actually be holding hands with a mudblood) and together, they ran towards the broom cupboard at the other end of the corridor. Hermione entered first, followed by him, and then they closed the door to make sure Mrs. Norris won't see them.

_That was close_, both of them thought. Then an awkward silence fell upon them. They were now stuck in a small broom cupboard (almost just the right size for the two of them), and were now only a few inches apart from each other. All they could hear was each other's heavy breathing because of the escape they just did and it made Draco very uncomfortable. **"Lumos"** and both of their wands produced light. Still, they were silent.

"**So"** Hermione finally said.

"**So"** answered Draco. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away from her. **"I guess we'd bet—"**and his words were cut by Hermione's hug.

Draco felt weak. He couldn't move a muscle to push Hermione away. Her body was now very close to his (not because of a violent gesture –like punching, but because of a very comforting and passionate one) and the idea was so absurd, he thought he was going to die out of shame. The few seconds felt like weeks for him, then Hermione finally let go of her embrace. She stared intently at Ron—at Draco and leaned forward to him (making Draco nervous ever than usual). Well, he can actually do a Cruciatus Curse at her just to make her stop, but he can't move—at all. Frozen at his feet, Hermione's face moved closer to his. He felt her breath right on the skin of his face, and her nose slowly touched his. Then it happened—their lips met.

Her lips were soft, just as he had thought earlier. He badly wanted to explode and runaway from Hermione, but he couldn't find the will to do so. Both of their wands fell on the floor, Hermione's hands were now on his neck and Draco's hands were now on her waist. He can't believe it. He can't believe that he's actually kissing a mudblood! And the sensation he felt was not the same with the kisses he shared with Astoria. It was sweeter, more exciting and bloody hell – more passionate. If their hug felt like weeks, their kiss felt like years. Finally, they let go of each other and took their wands off the floor. Draco noticed that Hermione's face blushed and looked very shy. Then she smiled.

"**Wow, Ron"** she said. **"I… I can't believe what just… just happened. It's as if I'm… I'm floating"** then she made a small girly laugh.

"**Me too"** Draco answered. He smiled back but was distracted when he felt something weird in his body. It was the potion—he was transforming back to himself. He had to leave. He had to leave before Hermione could see that he was actually Draco Malfoy. He thought quickly for a solution and then held Hermione's shoulders as he spoke to her.

"**I'll go first. I'll check if Mrs. Norris and Filch is gone. After… uhm… three minutes, go out and go straight to the common room, okay? I'll meet you there. I'll get going. Goodbye"**

"**Bu—"**

Before Hermione could answer back, Draco already left. He ran towards the Prefect's bathroom, hands on his face and then finally, when he got inside, he was back to his old self again. Draco Malfoy stared at his reflection on the mirror, confused but smiling.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	2. A Bushy Day

**Chapter 2: A Bushy Day**

* * *

_A year had already passed since the horrors of Lord Voldemort's return and his victorious fall had happened. Up to now, I still can't believe that the little adventure I had with Harry and Ron actually led to the freedom every magical person is experiencing at this very moment. Every Wizard, witch, elf, goblin and other creatures alike are now free from the most evil magic conceivable to man. Now that the wizarding world is back to normal, and my parent's memories are back to normal as well, my return to Hogwarts for our 7thyear has never been this exciting compared to the previous years. I can't wait to take my NEWTs and spend weekends with the others at Hogsmeade! Though there will still be purebloods (especially Malfoy) who will not be as enthusiastic to see again a Muggle-born like me, Constant Vigilance!—that's what Mad-eye will surely say. It is I, Hermione Granger._

The sun was already up in the sky and the windows of Gryffindor Tower were filled with light. Hermione, who was then half-sleeping as she felt the heat of the sunlight on her face, tried to reach for her blanket to cover herself. She suddenly found herself fully awake when a finger poked her on the shoulder. It was Harry.

"**Oi Hermione"** he said. **"Why are you sleeping here?"**

Confused with Harry's query, Hermione looked around her and realized that she had slept in one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. _I must've slept while waiting_, she thought. She recounted the reason why she was waiting there in the first place, and suddenly felt ashamed to tell Harry that she actually waited for Ron since last night after the kiss they had in the broom cupboard.

"**I… I was reading my… my Arithmancy book!"** she blurted. _Honestly? What a lame excuse._

Harry, who obviously didn't see a big book beside Hermione, raised an eyebrow to imply his doubt. **"Er… I don't see any book down here, Hermione"**.

"**Oh"** her face fell and eagerly thought for another excuse. **"The… the house elves! They must have placed it back in my room"** she replied nervously. Afraid that Harry might continue to question her, she changed the topic and asked him instead.

"**So… Is Ron up already?"**

"**No. He's still slumbering upstairs and I've been trying to wake him up for the last ten minutes".**

"**Do you mind if I'll wake him up?"**

"**Go on"** Harry said. **"And please tell him that I'll be in the Quidditch field for early practice. Bye".**

Hermione said her goodbye to Harry and headed towards the stairs of the boys dormitory. When she reached Ron's bed, she closed the curtains and murmured

_Muffliato._

"**Ron, wake up" **uttered Hermione as she poked Ron's shoulder. **"Ron… Ron… RONALD WEASLEY! WAKE UP!"**

Ron groaned. **"W-what…'Arry… you sound just li-"**he was halfway into a sitting position when he realized that it was Hermione who sat on the side of his bed. **"Hermione!" **then he covered his body with his blanket tightly. **"What one earth are you doing here? You can't be here! You're the Head girl for crying out loud—and I'm a Prefect! This is a scandal! You know I love you but if my mum finds ou—"**

"**Silencio"**

Ron couldn't hear a sound out of his mouth. He mouthed "What is this for?" to Hermione, who just ignored him and rolled her eyes. She started to speak.

"**Can you please keep still Ron? I'm trying to ask you something – and stop thinking of such things! I'm still in my right mind to hex you in the face if any action of yours leads to that. Now, if you will stop shouting nonsense and start listening to me, I will lift that charm off of you. Am I clear?" **Ron nodded.

"**What is it that you wanted to ask?"** he said. He was now relieved to hear his voice again.

"**What time did you go in last night?"**

"**Huh? Why?"**

"**Well, you know…"**Hermione blushed. **"Last night".**

Ron's face distorted out of confusion from Hermione's question. **"I was here ever since you left for your patrolling duties. You know I wasn't feeling very well yesterday, remember?"**

"**Bu—but… but that's impossible. You must be joking"**

"**Why would I? And why are you asking anyway? Is anything wrong?" **then Ron took Hermione's hand.

_Is this some kind of a prank? Or is he just denying it? I can't believe it! I know we've had petty arguments this week but this isn't fair. I was even worried that he might have been caught by Filch! Oh Ronald…_

Hermione withdrew her hand from Ron's. **"Nothing's wrong" **she said coolly. **"Just forget I said anything—and don't talk to me"** then she dashed out of the boy's dormitory leaving a bewildered Ron behind.

* * *

Hermione didn't see Ron or Harry the whole day. They were both very busy with their Quidditch practice while she herself was busy with her Head Girl duties. Her argument with Ron that morning made her day very bad (W_hat? Was he dissatisfied?_ she thought), but things got worse when she was summoned to the Headmistress' office that evening—together with the Head Boy.

"**Having a **_**bushy **_**day, Granger?" **said Draco as he smirked at her.

"**It's none of your business, Malfoy"** and she sat on the chair next to him. Her elbow accidentally brushed into his and it made Draco shudder, leaving the expression on his face quite odd. _What was that? Do mudbloods have contagious viruses now?_ She scowled at him and then decided to look into another direction to lessen her annoyance for him.

"**Good evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy" **said Professor McGonagall who had just entered the room. Both Draco and Hermione stood up to greet the Headmistress. **"Good evening Professor"**.

"**Please sit down"** The two sat on their chairs again and McGonagall sat on hers too.

"**I called both of you here because I have a very important package that has to be picked-up tomorrow afternoon at Hogsmeade. As Head Boy and Head Girl, I am assigning you to get that package for me. Understood?"**

"**Yes, Professor"** said Hermione, but Draco just stared at the Headmistress.

"**Is there any problem, Draco?" **asked professor McGonagall.

"**I don't know Professor, but isn't this supposed to be Hagrid's or somebody else's task? I don't understand why I should do it."**

Hermione wanted to punch Draco in the face. She knew that he's a complete brat but she never expected him to question Professor McGonagall –the Headmistress—in such a manner. It was a good thing though that Professor McGonagall knew what to expect out of Malfoy. She just smiled at him and said, **"Well, I'm afraid everybody else's schedule is occupied for the meantime, Mr. Malfoy. But if you're hesitant, I shall have a substitute for you then. Let's see… Ron Weasley perhaps?"**

Draco's face went pink. He clearly didn't want a substitute—especially if it's a Weasley. **"No need. I'll go"** he said, and then he stared at his hands which curled into fists on his lap.

"**Very well then, I'll be expecting it from you tomorrow evening. You may leave. Good night"**

Draco and Hermione left the office. Still amused by Draco's shameful experience, she walked in the corridor alongside him and headed towards the marble staircase. Draco suddenly spoke.

"**I bet you're sad because Weasely didn't become my substitute, eh?"** he smirked. **"What a perfect match—a blood traitor and a mudblood."**

Hermione stopped walking. Draco stopped too.

"**What's the matter, Granger? Want to lock yourself in a **_**cupboard **_**now?"**

_Cupboard? What—how—_she felt blood rushing into her face. Not really sure of what Draco exactly meant, she stepped closer to him and stared. Draco's face (unexpectedly) went pink again.

"**Have you no manners at all, Malfoy?**(Hermione _generalized_ her statement just in case the _cupboard_ that Draco meant was indeed the _cupboard _incident she had with Ron last night) **You may be a Pureblood, but that attitude of yours stinks like mud. I'm now very used to your **_**Mudblood **_**nickname, but never insult Ron in front of me."**

Draco's hands curled into fists again. He glared at Hermione and Hermione glared back. As both of them reached into the pockets of their robes to withdraw their wands, their thoughts were distracted by a sudden gust of wind that passed by the corridor. All the lights went out.

"**What happened?" **said Draco in a loud voice. **"Why did the lights go out? What the bloody hell just happened?" **Hermione felt Draco move closer to her and that his voice started to sound panicky. Trying her best not to laugh, she said to him **"Will you please get a hold of yourself, Malfoy? You're a Wizard for heaven's sake". **She took out her wand and said **"Lu—"**

Her words were drowned by a loud thud in the corridor. She remembered herself fall into the darkness and land on a warm cushion underneath her. Curious about what spell or enchantment saved her from that nasty fall, she heard a groan. In an instant, the lights in the corridor went back again. Draco was now flat on his back on the floor and Hermione was on top of him. _So that was the "enchantment",_ she thought. They stared into each other's eyes.

Hermione wanted to get off of Draco, but his gaze seemed to make her body feel heavy. His cold grey eyes (which looked a little warmer) stared intently at her, as if something like this had already happened before. She felt her heart beat faster – _or was it Draco's?_ After a few seconds, his face seemed larger to Hermione. _How could that be possible?_ But then she realized that he was actually moving his head upward closer to hers. Now only inches apart, Draco stopped moving his head when they both heard a swooshing sound on top of them. It was Peeves.

"**Ooooh! The Head Boy and Head Girl are snogging on the floor! Naughty, Naughty!**

"**Get off me" **said Draco as he pushed Hermione away. They were merely standing when Peeves flew away singing **"Malfoy and Granger, lying on the floor! SNO-GG-I-N-G!" **The two of them blushed when they heard the song. Determined not to look at Draco, Hermione dusted off her robes and noticed a small bruise on her hand. Just as when she was about to get her handkerchief on her pocket, Draco took her hand and wrapped it with his instead. Then, he looked at Hermione.

"**See you tomorrow, Granger"** he smirked and then left.

Hermione was transfixed in her position in the corridor. Things happened so fast that she couldn't think clearly anymore. Flashbacks of Draco's head moving closer into hers played again and again on her mind and the thought of it made her shudder. _Never_, she thought. _Never in a million years will anything like that happen. Centaurs will have to marry Spiders first before I commit such a dreadful thing._ She stared at her hand, now covered in Draco's handkerchief, and took a deep breath. The only person she would willingly and only do that with was no other than the boy waiting for her in the Gryffindor common room—Ron.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	3. Trip to Hogsmeade Part 1

**Chapter 3: Trip to Hogsmeade (Part 1)**

* * *

The sun was nearly setting and the majestic appearance of the sunset was already reflected on the Black Lake. The surroundings were quiet and the light breeze of the wind made the scenery outside Hogwarts castle look romantically perfect. As he walked towards the edge of the lake, Draco produced a rose which he held on one hand and gave it to the lovely lady beside him (whose hand was now entangled with his other hand). Taking a deep breath to inhale the flower's scent, Astoria let go of Draco's hand and now held the flower with both hands.

"**You're such a darling, Draco"** she said as she flung her arms around him. **"I'm so glad you chose me".**

"**I'm glad you chose me too. I'm the luckiest **_**wizard**_** on earth" **he replied.

Astoria slowly withdrew herself from the tight hug she had with Draco. She held again the flower with both hands and then stared at the sun's reflection on the lake. Draco did the same. They sat on the grassy ground and admired the beauty of the sunset. A few seconds had passed, and none of them have spoken a word.

"**Asto—" **Draco started but stopped midway when he turned to look at her. At first he thought that it was just the effect of the sunlight, but he thought otherwise when he assured himself that the once black hair of his girlfriend has now turned bushy and brown. The new girl who sat next to him was no stranger at all, for he felt his insides wanting to spend the next couple of hours with her—just her.

"**Hermione"** then she smiled at the sound of her name.

"**Draco"**

As they stared mesmerized with each other, Draco reached for her hand and held it carefully with his. Hermione moved closer now, then lunged herself towards him and hugged him tightly. It was the best feeling in the world and all he could hear was Hermione's sweet voice calling his name. The hug became tighter and for a second, he seemed to have some difficulty in breathing. She was still calling his name though, but the voice was now less sweet and the pitch was definitely getting lower—like that of a man.

"**Draco…Draco…Draco…" **he heard.

"**Wake up"**

Draco opened his eyes in an instant (_It was just a dream_, he thought) and found himself lying on his bed face to face with the person he least expected the most—Goyle.

"**BLOODY HELL!"** he yelled and he jerked upright on his bed.

"**WHAT ON MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?"**

Stuttering, Goyle replied, **"I-I tho-thought you were ha-having a nightmare, Draco! I l-leaned in c-closer to wa-wake you up, ne-next thing I-I knew you were sta-stra-strangling me next to you on yo-your bed. You we-were saying th-things, s-so I w-was wo-worried."**

Draco went slightly pink. Now a little calmer, he spat, **"What things?"**

"**Mu-much of th-them were gro-groans, but then you sta-started saying that Mu-Mudb-blood G-Granger girl's na—"**

"**DON'T CALL HER THAT!" **he roared.

Goyle widened his eyes—so did Draco. He never expected himself to say such a thing. Hastily trying to fix the "problem", he said to Goyle, **"You may go now. And never—ever—try saving me from a nightmare or so in the future. Leave".** Without a word, Goyle hurried to the door and left.

Draco lay on his bed once more, and then he shut his eyes close because of humiliation and confusion. _I swear, I'm going to kill myself for that._

* * *

The Sunday morning passed by so quickly that the students were now on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Completely aware of her task that afternoon, Hermione walked towards the Great Hall to wait for Malfoy. She was accompanied by Ron and was glad that they already made up. They stopped by the door of the Great Hall.

"**I'm so glad were okay now 'Mione"** Ron said.

"**Me too, Ron. Let's not fight again like that. I must've thought of something else yesterday." **(Though she certainly knew that it happened. Guilty of the incident at the corridor, Hermione decided to forgive Ron instead) **"Sorry"**

"**It's okay. I admit I'm also forgetful at times" **Then, Ron held her hand which made her wince and mutter "ouch". He noticed her expression and looked carefully at her hand.

"**What happened to your hand?"**

Hermione almost jumped. She never expected Ron to notice or ask her about it. Afraid that he might go ballistic (for it has something to do with Malfoy), she decided to tell him what happened with bits of the story…er…filtered.

"**Oh, that" **she started. **"I was on my way back from McGonagall's office when a sudden gust of wind came rushing through the corridor. I honestly didn't know what caused it or what exactly happened but the lights went out –and you see, it was dark." **Hermione gulped. **"Then, I… I sort of tripped and fell—"**

"**Hey **_**Grreeen-ger**_**! Where's your **_**Silverin'**_** hair Head Boy boyfriend?" **and Peeves cackled as he flew on top of Ron and Hermione.

_Oh Peeves! Just the right timing!_

Hermione looked at Ron and saw his mouth fell wide open. Annoyed, she wanted to reprimand the ghost – but was too late. Peeves flew away from them as he sang **"—lying on the floor! SNO-GG-I-N-G!—"**

"**Hermione! What was that about?" **said a scandalized looking Ron.

"**Oh Ron, you know Peeves. He **_**exaggerates**_** things—don't you look at me like that!"**

"**But why the **_**bloody hell**_** was he singing that?" **he thought of the lyrics again. **"It said –**_**lying on the floor! SNO-GG-I-N-G!—SNOGGING! **_**How could you do that?**_**"**_

"**I DIDN'T!" **shouted Hermione. It made Ron even more uncomfortable. **"Let me explain will you? As I was saying earlier, the corridor lights went out and it was dark. I tripped over something and fell—"**she took a deep breath and continued** "—on top of Malfoy."**

Not only did his mouth widen, but Ron's eyes as well. **"WHAT?" **he said and his face turned slightly red.

"**I fell on top of him –THAT'S IT! **_**AND**_** WE DIDN'T SNOG! I'll swear to burn Merlin's **_**bangs**_** if I was lying to you! Stop thinking of such things!"**

"**Bu-but-" **Ron stammered and from afar, they heard a clearing of the throat (more of coughing I say, somewhat similar to Umbridge's "_hem-hem"_).

"**Well, well" **said a stunning silver hair boy who emerged from the Great Hall. **"What an incredible day to witness a lover's quarrel here I must say" **then he laughed.

"**You Ferret!"** growled Ron.

"**Easy Weasley- wow… that sure did rhyme. Anyway, Now that I'm completely aware of what your argument is about, all thanks to Peeve's **_**splendid**_** song **(this made Ron's face turn bright red)**, I believe that you are implying something with that outburst of rage you have for me. Are you afraid that Granger here might fancy me over you?" **he smirked.

"**Stop it, Malfoy" **Hermione said.

"**She will never fancy you" **added Ron.

With this, Draco's smirk vanished for a while but reappeared again a few seconds after.

"**Whatever you say. But then again, It's a relief" **and Hermione scowled at him. Ignoring her reaction, he addressed Ron again. **"By the way Weasley, I hope you don't mind me **_**stealing **_**your **_**girlfriend**_** this afternoon. I didn't ask for it, really"**

Ron looked from Draco to Hermione. It was as if a big black question mark was plastered on his face.

"**Ron, I told you I was going to Hogsmeade today – on McGonagall's orders."**

"**Yeah, but not with Malfoy—alone!"**

"**Stop it Ron. I'm the Head Girl and he's the Head Boy—nothing more."**

Draco cleared his throat again and said **"Shall we go then?"**

Ron held Hermione's hand and gave her a reproachful look. Smiling, Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"**I'll be back"**

Smiling back at her and feeling a lot better, Ron replied, **"Take care then" **and kissed her on the forehead.

Draco snorted. **"Aren't you two finished yet?"**

"**If you're jealous, go and find your girlfriend. You can snog her in front of us if you want"** said Hermione who turned back to Ron to say her goodbyes. Then, they headed to the castle gates.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked their way towards Hogsmeade silently. None of them dared to utter a word, just so they wouldn't end up fighting and shouting at each other. When they reached the entrance of the village, Hermione made a sudden stop and it distracted Draco's thoughts about _Hermione and Ron_. Curious, he also stopped and then eyed her.

"**Er… why are we stopping?" **he asked.

"**Well, McGonagall didn't exactly tell where in Hogsmeade we're we supposed to get the package"**

"**Right. That's great—really great. Do you mind telling me what we should do **_**now**_**?" **Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him. **"Sorry to disappoint you, Big Head boy, but I don't know wha—" **Just then, an owl came flying towards them and landed safely on Draco's head.

"**Hey! Get off me! Get off!" **Draco said as he struggled to shoo the bird away.

"**You are blind, Malfoy" **replied Hermione as she took a piece of parchment from the bird. It flew away leaving Draco's hair in a mess. Completely amused by her partner's hideous appearance, she opened the message and read what's inside. Draco noticed her eyes widen in horror.

"**Oh goodness- what a joy." **said Hermione who just passed the parchment for him to read.

It reads:

_**Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger**_

_**The package will be given to you by an old friend in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He knows who you are.**_

_**- Professor McGonagall**_

"**Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop? But isn't that the place fo—"**

"**Exactly"** and Hermione (obviously annoyed by the news) walked past him, making him run after her as they headed for the tea shop.

* * *

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was not as full of people as the Three Broomsticks but not as empty as that of Hog's Head. As always, the tea shop was filled with teenager couples who were either cuddling each other or snogging their faces off by their round tables (decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls). Determined to fulfil her task, Hermione entered the shop with Draco. Her face had slightly turned red, and she noticed that Draco's face was the same too.

"**This is going to be awkward" **she said.

"**I know" **and they headed towards one of the tables.

Draco ushered Hermione to seat (which she found very unusual) and then sat on the opposite side of her (He was afraid that he might do something unexpected if he gets near her again—especially with "stuff" going on around them). He noticed the surprise on her face.

"**Don't look at me like that. I know how to be a gentleman too"**

"**Wow. I guess I never knew that -obviously" **she replied sarcastically.

"**Ha-ha. Now what?"**

"**Professor said that "he" knows us, I think we'll just have to wait"**

Five minutes had passed and the two of them just sat in silence. The idea of being in the tea shop was dreadful, considering that they were nowhere close into being friends – what more as a couple. Every time they would scan the room for that "mysterious person" who was supposed to give them a "mysterious" package, they just end up staring at a couple (who were either kissing or whispering words into each other's ears) and then blushing into a billion cherries. As they attempted to look around once more, a teenage couple started snogging noisily at the nearest table - which highly distracted them.

Hermione coughed and Draco took a deep breath.

One thing was on their mind – the incident at the corridor.

_**H:**__ I must be mental! Why am I thinking about such things? I shouldn't… I shouldn't! This is the exact reason why I never went here with Ron—and he'll kill me if he finds out I went here with Malfoy!_

_**D:**__ Is it just me, or the place is just getting warmer? This is rather uncomfortable. With the recent incidents in the cupboard and at the corridor… and the dream I just had… I'm a man for crying out loud! I want to… but I can't! Bloody Hell she's a mudblood—and a Gryffindor too! I can't fancy her this way…_

_**H: **__Please don't look at me! Please don't… You're Malfoy… not Ron… I'm supposed to hate you! I… I… IMPOSSIBLE!_

Then Hermione almost jumped off of her seat when she heard her name – from Draco.

"**Hermione" **and she stared at him, confused.

_He never calls me by my first name_

"**Shall we… shall we do it then?**

_Uh-oh_, then she gulped.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	4. Trip to Hogsmeade Part 2

**Chapter4: Trip to Hogsmeade (Part2)**

* * *

Draco pulled his chair closer to Hermione's and stared at her with intense passion. Next thing she knew, Hermione almost gasped for air as Draco pressed his lips into hers. Their lips moved in harmony as their tongues swam their way into each other's mouths. Hands everywhere—Hermione held onto Draco's hair, while Draco moved his hands from her waist to her back. He continued doing so until one of his hands felt the urge to reach for her chest. As the hand travelled towards Hermione's prized possession, she blinked – and came back to _reality_.

Hermione sat motionless on her seat in one of the tables of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She shuddered as the images of her detestable thoughts a while ago raced into her mind, and felt her whole body tense as Draco's words _("Shall we do it then?")_ kept ringing on her ears. She felt herself almost choke as she tried to find the words to answer back.

"**Sh-shall we do what?"** she croaked.

Now it was Draco's turn to choke. Images of himself caressing Hermione's back as he kissed her viciously raced in his mind, but then thought that it was a _very _improper thing to do. _My father WOULD kill me if he knew_, he thought. He gave his best to push away those thoughts about her, and moved his gaze from Hermione towards the counter of the shop. He focused his attention in one of the fancy cups for a while, then looked back at her.

"**I- I was wondering if we should- if we should…o-order now" **_Yeah right _**"Tea or Coffee?" **he asked.

"**Oh"** Hermione replied. The redness on her face was now very evident but felt very relieved when what he meant was nowhere near those thoughts she had earlier. She simply answered, **"Tea please".**

Draco waved his hand to call the attention of the waitress. He ordered a cup of tea for Hermione and a cup of coffee for himself. When the lady left, Hermione excused herself and went to the girl's bathroom. She went straight to the sink, tied up her hair, opened the faucet and splashed some water onto her face. She stared at her reflection on the mirror.

_I am Hermione Granger and that boy out there is Draco Malfoy. I am a Gryffindor, He's a Slytherin – and I am dashingly in love with Ronald Weasley._

After she had reminded herself of what she's supposed to remember, she let out a sigh, dried her face with a towel and reached her hand for the bathroom door.

* * *

The tea and coffee was now served at their table. As he nervously waited for Hermione's return, Draco took his coffee with his right hand and started to sip the hot sweetened substance – reprimanding himself in his thoughts at the same time.

_I am a total dunderhead. "Shall we do it then?" _he snorted _I should have said something better like "Shall we order now?" or "What would you like?" Ugh. Stupid git._

He continued to sip his coffee when Hermione came into view. She had now taken her coat off and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Draco didn't realize that he looked dazed at her as she headed towards their table.

"**Uh…Malfoy?"**

Hot coffee spilled over Draco when he was startled by Hermione's voice. He gasped as he felt the burning sensation on his chest.

"**Oh god, I'm so sorry!"** said Hermione as she pulled her chair next to him and offered assistance of any sort to help him. She took several napkins from the table and dabbed it on Draco's chest but he grasped her wrists to stop her.

"**Don't"** he said.

Draco was not really sure why he did that, maybe of anger—maybe not. He now looked at Hermione, whose face looked really surprised and somewhat sorry for what had happened. She looked at him too.

_**H: **__Oh boy. Why do these "things" keep on happening? Let-go-of-my-wrists._

_**D:**__ God that coffee burns! I want to squish her into a million pieces! But-her… she… I-I'm going mad!_

As his grip on Hermione tightened, a voice distracted them. A man now stood next to their table.

"**Scourgify"** and the coffee spill on Draco's clothes was gone. Both students looked up to see a tall thin man, with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He wore glasses and has very _familiar _bright blue eyes. Hermione identified him at once.

"**You are Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I believe?"**

Hermione nodded and smiled, but Draco turned silent and his face went pale. The man who just came was no other than Aberforth Dumbledore and Hermione understood why McGonagall told them that _he_ knows them. He produced a chair out of thin air and sat right across the two.

"**Well, uh… I apologize for my tardiness. Old wizards like me don't get younger every day you see and I had to attend to my goats. Curse those gnomes on my lawn, distracted me while I was giving birth to a dam. Nasty—"**

"**Er…Excuse me Mister… Aberforth Dumbledore, but I believe we were sent here to pick-up a package according to Professor McGonagall?"**

"**Oh yes, yes - got carried away. Well here it is" **and he took out a black jewellery box from the inside pockets of his robe. With the confused expression noticeable on Hermione's face, Aberforth continued to talk.

"**Well, don't you think it's a little odd for an old man to pass a jewellery box at the Three Broomsticks or at the Hog's Head, right? Though it's acceptable, the ambiance of this place is more appropriate. It will look like you and Mr. Malfoy were just having a date." **Then he chuckled.

Hermione blushed but Draco remained silent. Shy and determined to change the subject, Hermione took the box from the table and examined it closely in her hands. It has the size of a normal textbook with a black velvety texture and it has silver and emerald green linings on it. On its lower corner, she noticed a small engraved writing.

"**Prince" **she said as she read the writing on the box.

Draco stared at the box, horrified. Though his face looked like it, Hermione noticed traces of confusion and she wasn't sure if it was an expression of guilt as well. A thought struck her in the head and she looked at the box in her hand once more. _Could it be…_

"**That belonged to Eileen Prince-" **said Aberforth **"Severus Snape's mother."**

It had been a long time since Draco heard the name of his dead House Head and co-Death Eater, _Snape_. Ever since he died after he was attacked by Voldemort, neither of his parents dared to open up a topic about him and it was as if his name was jinxed. His throat went dry at the thought of Snape, as if all the oxygen from his body evaporated. He didn't want to remember him again.

Completely aware of the sudden silence and uncomfortable atmosphere, Aberforth stood up on his chair. "**Well, I guess I'd better go. Minerva had been expecting that for quite some time now. Have a good day" **then he left.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence at their seats and none of them uttered a word. Draco, engrossed with mixed emotions, was filled with flashbacks of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore in his head and he felt like was being tortured. The jewellery box reminded him of his dead House Head while Aberforth Dumbledore's presence reminded him of his brother Albus. His guilt from the last two years surged back into him and all he wanted to do was to run away and to be alone. Without a word to Hermione, he stood up from his chair and dashed out of the Tea shop. He ran and ran and when he was out of breath, he stopped - and he unexpectedly arrived at the Shrieking Shack. He landed on his knees, hands on his face and felt hot tears prickle on his cheeks.

He was afraid.

He was guilty.

He was in remorse by the thought that it was his fault why Dumbledore and Snape died. All this time, he had been blaming himself about it and no one understood how he felt.

Just then, a hand tapped him on the back—comfortingly.

"**Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault Dumbledore and Snape died."**

_How did she know?_

"**I noticed your expression when you saw Aberforth a while ago, and how it became worse when you saw the jewellery box.** **You are **_**not**_** a murderer, Draco."**

_Draco? She called me Draco?_

Hermione walked past Draco and moved closer to the Shrieking Shack. He noticed that her eyes turned red, and tears fell from them also. As he moved next to her, Hermione wiped the tears off of her face. She handed the jewellery box to him, and he stared at it for a moment. He heard sobs come from Hermione and she cried again.

"**I was with Harry and Ron when we saw him die, and he was still very courageous until the end" **she said shakily as she smiled and looked at Draco.

This was the first time Draco felt sincerely comforted ever since those events occurred. He never thought that any person could understand how he felt, but now—he was being comforted by the girl he's hated and hurt for the last 7 years. His heart ached by the thought and badly wanted to thank Hermione. He wiped his tears away and then took the courage to hold Hermione's hand.

"**Thank you. Thank you so much" **and he pulled her towards him and hugged her. He didn't bother if Hermione refused or not, he just wanted to hug her and thank her for understanding him. To his surprise, she didn't push him away but hugged him back.

"**It's okay. **_**It's okay**_**. I completely understand how you feel."**

* * *

The two of them let go of each other and headed back to the castle. They we're _finally_ friends now and they haven't spoken any insult at each other yet. As they walked, Draco can't stop but think of Hermione's gesture of comfort at the Shrieking Shack.

_Am I actually starting to like her?_ Draco asked himself. The thought didn't make him shudder or feel disgusted at all, but instead sent butterflies to his stomach. For the first time, he felt completely understood and it's the reason that made him admire Hermione a lot at that moment. When they reached the Black Lake, he suddenly remembered his dream – and the sunset was the very same as he saw it.

Draco stopped walking as he tried to fight the thought forming in his head. Suddenly aware that he wasn't at her side anymore, Hermione also stopped and looked back at Draco.

She asked, **"What's the matter?"**

"**Hermione"** he said and walked quickly towards her. Hermione, confused by his answer, found herself startled when Draco reached for her and pressed her lips onto his. It was the very thing that she's been fighting to avoid at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop –_to kiss Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione's reflexes moved in an instant and there she was, inches from Draco who held his hand on right red cheek. She had slapped him and she stared at him in shock. Draco tried to apologize, but she already ran towards the castle doors.

* * *

Hermione was flushed when she arrived at the Gryffindor common room. She can't believe that she actually kissed Draco Malfoy (well, honestly speaking, it was him who kissed her) and to think that she has a boyfriend. But the feeling she had when their lips touched seemed familiar – not that she fancied kissing him before – but there was _something _about it that she can't figure out. She scanned the room for a tall red haired boy and saw him seated on a couch with Harry. She appeared in front of them.

"**You're here!" **said a smiling faced Ron.

Hermione reached for his robes and pulled him to stand up.

"**What's the matter? Did I do something wro—"**

"**Kiss me" **and Hermione kissed Ron full on the lips. It went for a minute or two, and then she released him.

"**Blimey 'Mione. That was something." **Ron grinned at her.

Harry snorted. **"Yeah, it was something. But **_**please**_**, never do it in front of me again" **and he stood up from his chair.

"**Where are you going?" **Ron asked him.

"**I think I'll look for Ginny. Kiss her in front of you so you know the feeling" **he laughed and left Ron and Hermione alone. She was quiet.

"**Are you alright?"** he asked her.

"**Yes, I'm just a little tired. I'll go upstairs and change for dinner. See you" **and she kissed Ron on the cheek before heading for the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

Hermione lie on her bed and shut her eyes for a moment. Her head was in a blur and she couldn't think clearly. She processed something on her head- something weird and oddly impossible to happen- but it was the only answer she had at that moment. As she sat upright, she saw the handkerchief on her bedside table which Draco had lent her last night.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	5. Glances, Jealousy and Surprise

**Chapter 5: Glances, Jealousy and Surprise**

* * *

Draco woke up exhausted the next morning because of the trip to Hogwarts he had had yesterday. He returned to the Slytherin common room right after he gave the package to McGonagall last night, and didn't bother to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. As he sat on his bed, head buried in his hands, his thoughts were focused on one thing – _stay away from Hermione Granger_.

During the last 3 days, Draco found himself distracted by his thoughts of Hermione. Yes—she's smart, talented and attractive, but her slap had brought him back to his senses and made him hate her once more. His admiration for the only person who understood him vanished in an instant for he felt humiliated with her gesture after he had kissed her by the black lake – and no one humiliates a Malfoy. He touched his cheek where her hand had landed, but for a moment, he felt as if Hermione's soft lips were still on his and butterflies were all over his stomach. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he tried to forget that wicked feeling.

_Stupid Hormones, _he thought.

Draco got up from his bed and stared at his reflection on a nearby full length mirror.

_I will not think about that stupid Granger anymore and pretend that nothing ever happened between us. I am a Malfoy and I will never—ever fall for a Mudblood._

* * *

Sunday breakfasts were one of the best meals of the week in Hogwarts. House tables were all filled with _feast-y_ food, and students would sometimes even spend half of their mornings chatting with friends for they do not have classes to attend to anyway. Determined to keep his gaze away from the Gryffindor table, the Head Boy hurried to the Slytherin area and sat between Goyle and Blaise. He was halfway finishing a piece of toast when he heard familiar laughter enter the Great Hall. Draco turned to see who they were and his eyes fell on the girl in the middle of the group. He immediately faced his porridge bowl when he realized it was _Granger._

[[Hermione sat by the Gryffindor table together with Harry and Ron. Her brown (and less) bushy hair was tied in a half pony tail and her beautiful fa—]]

_Stop looking Draco._

[[Her eyes twinkled as she laughed at the stupid looking red hair boy, making her cheeks blush with every moveme—]]

_I said stop staring Bloody git!_ He half covered his face with his right hand and shoved sausages into his mouth.

[[The Head Girl tucked strands of her hair behind her ears and her slender fingers ran through the rest of the brown bushy material. Her right hand reached for the goblet of pumpkin juice and as the cup left her moist lips—]]

Draco's fists hit the Slytherin table. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated hard._ I will not look at Granger. I will not look at Granger. I-WILL-NOT-LOOK-AT-GRANGER. _He massaged the temple of his head before opening his eyes again and started to fill his mouth with food once more to distract himself. Without a word, Pansy Parkinson appeared out of nowhere and lunged herself to hug Malfoy after she had pushed poor Goyle to the floor. He almost choked on his food.

"**What the bloody hell are you doing?" **said Draco as he struggled to get free from Pansy's embrace.

"**Oh Draco, look at you! You're famished! God, I rarely see you because of your Head Boy duties. I miss you Draco!"** Pansy embraced him tighter.

Pansy Parkinson was a good friend of Draco. He was used to the attention she gave him but ever since the battle at Hogwarts ended, Pansy had tried to move their friendship to a higher level and dared to expose to others how she fancied _Draco Malfoy_. At times she was annoying but he found it quite amusing too (considering how most of the other girls at school seemed to fancy him even more). However, he was not in the mood to flirt with her now, especially when he had other _things_ in mind. He grabbed for his wand, ready to hex her, but stopped when a coughing sound came from behind them.

"**Hem, Hem"**

"**Go away" **answered Pansy as she continued to hug Draco like a teddy bear.

"**Will you please stop?" **said Draco as he struggled loose.

The coughing continued. Annoyed, Pansy let go of Draco and turned around to see who had distracted her.

"**I said, GO AWA—"**

"**A wonderful morning to you, Parkinson" **a beautiful scary smile formed on the face of Astoria Greengrass.

Pansy froze at the sight of Daphne Greengrass' sister and moved an inch away from Draco.

"**A-Asto-Astoria" **she stuttered.

"**It's nice to meet you too" **Astoria replied. Her gaze moved from Pansy to Blaise, who immediately scooted away from his seat to give space for her.

"**Thank you" **she smiled at Blaise and sat beside her boyfriend. Within a second, Pansy Parkinson stood up from her seat and waved goodbye to Draco before heading outside of the Great Hall.

"**Thank goodness you came." **exhaled Draco when Pansy was already out of sight.

"**Really? I thought you were **_**quite**_** enjoying yourself"** said a mocking Astoria.

"**You think? Oh please. You may be a few years younger from us but I will never go that low to even take a chance on Pansy" **he laughed but then realized something. _But I did dare to take a chance on Granger_. He shuddered at the thought.

"**Is anything wrong?" **Astoria asked with concern but in Draco's opinion, Hermione's concerned face looked more convincing.

"**It's nothing. I—" **By instinct, he glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione wiping Ron's nose with a napkin. He felt anger rise on his veins.

_Stay away from Granger_, the words rang in his ears.

He faced Astoria and continued, **"I—I just hoped you came earlier before that Pansy git"**, then he reached for her hands and kissed her on the lips.

_I must forget Granger._

* * *

On the other side of the hall, Hermione had just wiped off some dirt from Ron's nose when an outburst of cheers came from the Slytherin table. (_"Whoa!"…"Get a room"… "Nice one mate!"_)

"**What's going on there?" **said Hermione as she elongated her neck to see what the commotion was all about.

"**Never mind them. Maybe a couple of lower years just had a bet on something or some sort" **replied Ron as he touched the part of his nose that Hermione had wiped earlier. **"Let Malfoy handle it."**

But the noise continued and it made Hermione restless. Everybody else in the Great Hall seemed to be feeling the same as well. She stood up from her seat and headed towards the Slytherin table.

_Ugh, Malfoy. What the hell is he doing? This is his house! He should be the one responsible for their behavior._

Hermione shoved off a few first years and second years from the surrounding circle when she arrived at the Slytherin table. She started in a loud audible voice, **"What is going on he—"**and froze at the sight of the Head Boy kissing a 5th year she recognized to be Astoria Greengrass. They stopped when they heard Hermione and became suddenly aware of the people who watched them. Draco's eyes widen at the sight of Hermione. Quickly gaining composure, he cleared his throat and said **"Show's over. Leave before I put you all in detention".** Swift as the wind, the students flee and left Hermione, Draco and Astoria alone.

"**Can I have word with you?" **said Hermione. A hint of annoyance can be found in her voice. She turned to Astoria and continued, **"I hope you don't mind for it involves Head Boy and Girl duties."**

Astoria snorted and glared at Hermione. **"Don't take too long Draco. I'll wait in the common room"**, she gave him one last kiss on the lips and smirked at Hermione before she left the Great Hall. Draco attempted to leave too; but before he could do so, Hermione had caught him by the arm.

"**What the hell was that?"**

He didn't answer.

"**Malfoy, I'm talking to you. As the Head Boy, you should have stopped your own house from making such a noise and right from the start, you shouldn't have—" **she paused. **"—done that"**

The two remained silent. Hermione's heart sank when images of Draco and Astoria kissing came into her mind and she felt confused. She tried to explain why but then Draco suddenly spoke.

"**There were no rules about kissing girlfriends I believe, Granger"**

"**Yes. But there **_**is **_**when it comes to Public Display of Affection especially when it causes disturbance to peo—"**

"**So, you were disturbed?" **a smirk appeared on his face. **"A bit jealous, I assume?"**

Hermione's face blushed. **"Wha- Jealous? Wh-why on earth should I?" **She felt her palms sweat at Draco's accusation.

"**Don't ask me. You're the know-it-all, remember?"** he glared at her before flashing another smirk.

"**See you, Mud blood" **then he left. The head girl's hands curled into fists. She was angry—no—she was _furious._

_Why that little—Me? Jealous? Never!_

* * *

The rest of the week went by so fast that Hermione hadn't noticed that it was weekend again already. Her annoyance for Draco hadn't subsided a bit and his attitude towards her made things even worse. She didn't know why or how, but she was sure that he acted very odd during the past few days.

It was only a week ago when Draco had kissed her by the black lake. The experience had been dreadful for she had thought and felt unexpected _things_ for Malfoy that day – things she never thought in her sane mind would even come. And so, she had forced herself to forget about what happened so that she could refrain herself from hexing him on the face. For a while, she thought that they had been friends but then her slap (which was his fault in the first place) seemed to have broken the magic of it. She had expected tons of insults to come her way after that certain incident, but nothing came—at all. Not only have that, ever since he had accused her of being jealous of Astoria, he would just suddenly open a random conversation with random girls whenever she was around –well, particularly Pansy Parkinson.

_Does he actually believe I'm jealous? Merlin's beard she's a 5th year!_

What bothered Hermione most were not his failed attempts of making her jealous (supposedly), but his simple act of ignoring her. They were not really good acquaintances since first year but she had somehow expected him to be one since they're supposed to work with one another. One time at potions, she asked him to pass the box of lacewings but he just passed by at her and went to Blaise's table. Another incident was after Transfiguration when she called after him to talk about their patrolling duties. He walked past her again (as if he hadn't heard anything) and flirtingly conversed with Pansy towards the Great Hall. She didn't know why, but Draco was surely determined to ignore her existence.

_I should be the one who's mad at him!_ She fumed as she walked the corridor towards the Headmistress 'office. McGonagall had called both of them after dinner and told them to come to her office for an important announcement. As she stopped in front of the stone gargoyle, loud footsteps came from behind her and seconds after, Draco stood right next to her. She didn't dare say the password and it was obvious that Draco thought the same thing as well. Seconds passed and the girl just stood there, absently looking at the stone guarding the office.

_**D:**__ What game is this she is playing at?_

_**H: **__Oh, the pleasure of being ignored. Go on. Say the password you ferret._

_**D:**__ Ignoring me too huh? Let's see about that._

A couple of minutes had already passed and yet neither of them had spoken a word. Hermione was relaxed and was quite enjoying herself while Draco was getting impatient beside her. By the looks of it, it seemed that Hermione have had a lot of practice in her attempt to ignore Draco as well. Finally, the boy gave up and spoke.

"**Twinkling Whiskers"**

The gargoyle jumped into life and a stone staircase leading to the office appeared. Draco stepped forward to climb the stairs but Hermione had cut him and climbed ahead of him instead. A smirk had formed in her face and Draco followed her upstairs.

"**Please sit down" **said Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Draco took their seats.

"**As you both know, the position of Head Boy and Head Girl holds great responsibilities both inside and outside the walls of Hogwarts. Great tasks are assigned to you and the welfare of your school mates lies in your hands as well. However, you are also given certain benefits and privileges too such as giving House points and detention. Now, due to certain events last year, some parts of the castle took some time to fully recover from the damages it acquired – leaving the two of you in your Houses and common dormitories to stay."**

She paused for a while and smiled at them. A thought had hit Hermione.

_I don't like the sound of this… This… this can't be…_

"**Now that Hogwarts has been fully restored, I'm happy to inform you that you will be moving to your new dormitory –effective tonight."**

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	6. In the Common Room

**Chapter 6: In the Common Room**

* * *

The news from McGonagall almost dried all the oxygen from Hermione's lungs. The idea of having a separate dormitory for the Head Boy and Girl seemed to torment her, but Draco's reaction was more of amusement rather than fear.

"**Finally"** he said. **"I can now get the privacy and proper treatment I've always wanted. So, where is mine Professor?"**

Hermione's eyes widen at his stupidity but McGonagall chose to answer him still.

"**Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is no **_**mine**_** Mr Malfoy. The Head Boy and Girl dormitory is for you and Ms Granger to **_**share.**_**" **The silver hair boy's face grew pale at her reply.

"**But of course, you will have separate rooms for your **_**privacy**_**" **she smiled. **"This has been a tradition for centuries, but unfortunately was delayed due to certain circumstances. Nevertheless, your dormitory is on the other side of the corridor and is concealed by the portrait of Mademoiselle Genevieve. The house elves have already placed there your belongings, though it would be wise to double check and bid your goodbyes to your friends. The password is **_**agent provocateur**_**. You may go."**

The Headmistress had already bid them goodnight before Hermione or Draco could even protest. As they got off the last landing of the stairs, they glared at each other and darted off towards their respective houses.

* * *

_This is outrageous!_ Draco's fist flew to his bed pillow as he felt the anger and confusion in his veins. _After all I did to avoid and ignore her, THIS is going to happen? I don't want to share a bloody dormitory with her! _His eyes fell on the empty space where his trunk used to be and all he could see was his school bag neatly placed on top of his bedside table. He took it and went to the common room where he found his girlfriend Astoria.

"**Where are you going? Are you in detention?" **she said as she placed her arms on top of his shoulders.

"**I'm moving"**

"**Wha- moving? Where?"**

"**To our—**_**my **_**new dormitory. It's part of Hogwarts tradition for the Head boy to have his own quarters, you see. Why, are you sad?" **said Draco as he wrapped his arms around her.

"**Of course I am" **Astoria looked at him in the face. **"You'll visit here often, okay?"**

"**I will" **he chuckled. "**I'm only moving but I'm still a Slytherin"**

"**Just be sure or I'll hex you right away"**

* * *

Hermione took her school bag from her bedside table and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Her thoughts were distracted by the fact that she'll move in tonight to a new dormitory together with the worst person that could be ever partnered with her. She looked around for Harry and Ron but Ron had spotted her first and approached her.

"'**Mione" **he said. **"Ginny said your trunk disappeared from your rooms an—why are you holding your school bag? Are you going somewhere?"**

She paused for a second and thought carefully for the words she would answer to Ron.

"**Well, McGonagall just told me that I'll be moving in to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory tonight Ron"**

"**D-dormitory?" **his jaw fell as he heard Hermione's words. "**With… with the Head Boy?"**

"**Err…yes"**

"**But the—but the Head Boy is Malfoy! And he's—he's a **_**boy!**_**" **Ron's face looked scandalized more than ever.

Hermione rolled her eyes. **"**_**Exactly**_** Ron, that's why he's called the Head **_**Boy**_**"**

"**N-No. You won't go! I don't want you to sleep next to bed with that Ferret!"**

"**Oh c'mon **_**Ronald**_**. Are you actually using your brain right now? Hogwarts is not in **_**poverty**_** and we won't share a bed – we have rooms of our own. It's part of our title and you know that. Haven't you heard about it from Percy or Bill?"**

"**They did tell me stuff but they didn't mention **_**living**_** with the Head Girl there"**

"**I'll be fine. Don't worry and just trust me"**

"**I trust you all right, but it's **_**him**_** I don't trust" **he held up his hands and sat on the nearest chair.

"**Stop being a baby. I won't be held as prisoner there and we'll still see each other all the time, idiot"** she laughed and sat on the arm rest beside him.

"**Good night" **and Hermione kissed Ron goodbye.

* * *

The corridors were empty when Hermione arrived in front of Mademoiselle Genevieve's portrait.

_Is he inside already? Or should I wait for him?_

She glanced to her right and to her left, before she decided to enter when no sign of the Head Boy's presence can be found.

"**Agent provocateur"**

The portrait opened and revealed a magnificent common room somewhat similar to that of Gryffindor (and maybe a combination with that of Slytherin). Several books were neatly shelved on a grand book cabinet by the window, and a long sofa was placed near the fire place. Two separate study tables were placed on each side of the room and two grand staircases, one leading to her room and one to Draco's, intrigued her very much. She surveyed the room once more before she took a step towards the stairs to the right. Just then, the portrait had opened again and Draco emerged from the portrait hole. He looked around the surrounding place, and stood beside Hermione by the stairs.

"**Do me a favor" **he said as he glared at her. **"Stay away from me" **and then he climbed the stairs leading to his room.

_I'd be more delighted to do so_, and Hermione left for her room to sleep her annoyance for Malfoy.

* * *

An unfamiliar bed lay beneath Hermione as she woke up the next day. A weird feeling enveloped her as she was not used to wake up in Hogwarts without hearing the squeals of girls in her year in such an early morning. She had slept right after she entered the room the night before, which left her not so much time to survey the wonderful room around her.

The room was not much really different from those on the common dormitories of Gryffindor Tower. It still had the same maroon touch on the bed sheets and curtains, but only one (larger) bed can be seen in the middle of the room. Her trunk was right underneath it and a beautiful lamp was placed on her bedside table. She marvelled at the sight of her room as she opened empty drawers and cabinets. She explored every single corner of it, but especially left behind the door beside the book cabinet by the window. Her hand reached for its knob and she pushed the door to reveal a grander version of the Prefect's bathroom. She entered the marvellous room (which had so much elegance for a bathroom) and found another door at the other side of it. Just as she was about to open it, a voice coming from its other side distracted her. The voice was undeniably Draco's.

"**Oi! Open this door you stupid bathroom!" **he knocked noisily at the wooden material. **"**_**Alohomora! **_**Open up you doo— Granger! "** his face looked shocked when he saw Hermione open the bathroom door on his side of the room. She noticed that their rooms were very much the same, except for the _green_ color of his sheets and curtains.

"**What are you doing in my bathroom?" **shouted Draco. He didn't expect to see her face to face early that morning. It was around 6:30 am.

"**I believe that **_**this**_** is **_**our**_** bathroom" **she replied calmly.

"_**Our**_** bathroom? We share the same bathroom?"**

"**By the looks of it, yes - and I believe that the doors were charmed to lock itself when someone is inside or when it's being used. Now, if you may please stop banging on the door, I'll be using this first. Good day" **and Hermione immediately closed the door on Draco's face.

It took Malfoy almost half an hour of waiting before the bathroom door finally opened. He can still smell the fragrances Hermione used when he entered, and immediately pushed away unnecessarily thoughts from his mind. For half an hour or so, he took a bath and prepared himself for class and then went to their common room.

"**Meow" **a ginger colored cat walked across the room towards Draco.

"**Shoo!" **He sat on a chair and fixed his bag. The cat continued meowing and then leapt onto his lap as it waited to be patted or be praised.

"**Go away you Bloody Cat!—Ow!" **Crookshanks had scratched Draco's hand before it leapt off of his lap. It gave him a hissing reply.

"**Crookshanks!" **Hermione, who just got out of her room, held her cat and scolded it, **"That was a bad thing you did. **_**Yes, he is a bad boy, **_**but no more scratching okay? Run along"** and she lowered the cat that proudly strutted along the common room.

"**Now I know where that bloody cat got its attitude - probably inherited it from its owner"** Draco spat as he held his injured hand with the other.

"**Then I would like to tell you that that **_**Bloody cat**_** has a name, and it's Crookshanks." **She held out her hand **"Give me your hand."**

He looked confused. **"For what?"**

"**I said give me your hand"**

"**I don't want a mudblood to touch my precio—" **Hermione snatched his injured hand and wrapped it with a familiar cloth he recognized to be his.

"**I've been dreading to give this back to you and I apologize for Crookshank's behavior. I don't want to keep anything that belongs to a Malfoy anyway"**

After neatly tying the handkerchief on his hand, Hermione took her bag from the sofa and went off outside the portrait hole. Draco held his injured hand once more and followed her outside the dormitory.

_Ignoring her this time will be harder than I thought._

* * *

Classes that Monday morning went well just like the common days did for Hermione. Being a room—or a bathroom—away from Draco was dreadful, but she thought that she'll get used to it in time. She packed her things on her bag after her Arithmancy class, and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ron were already seated on their usual place by the Gryffindor table.

"**Hi Harry, Ron" **and she sat on the space between the two.

"**So, how was your new dormitory?" **asked Harry.

"**It was good and my rooms were magnificent! Well, just ignore the fact that I'm neighbours with a Ferret"**

"**Were you able to sleep well? Did he do anything to you?" **said Ron with great concern as he held both of Hermione's hands.

"**I'm completely fine. I told you he won't do anything" **and their gaze fell into each other's eyes.

"**Oi!" **interrupted Harry. **"Don't snog here, okay? You'll make me puke on my food!"**

"**Kill the mood mate"**

Hermione laughed **"We won't snog here Harry! I'm more civilized than what you think"**

"**Hey you guys!" **a red hair girl sat beside Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"**Talk about **_**snogging**_**, Harry?" **Ron chuckled. **"And Ginny- please, don't do that in front of me. I'm your brother for goodness sake!"**

"**Whatever Ron. Go ahead and kiss Hermione, I promise I won't mind"** and they all laughed.

"**So, is it true?" **Ginny asked Hermione.

"**Oh, the new dormitory? Yes. Why'd you ask?"**

"**Nothing. I'll just miss you in the common room, that's all."**

"**Oh Ginny" **and Hermione hugged her.

The rest of the lunch period ended and they headed towards their own businesses. Harry had walked Ginny to her class, while he and Ron had Quidditch practice that afternoon. She wanted to watch of course (since it was her free time), but chose to go back to their common room instead to catch up on some reading for her Ancient Runes class. She climbed on the portrait hole of Mademoiselle Genevieve and sat on the chair nearest to her study table. She took off her outer robes and closed her eyes to relax her mind from school and duty stress.

_It's good to have the common room all by myself._

After a minute or so, Hermione opened her eyes and horror hit her when she found a topless Malfoy sleeping on the long sofa by the fireplace. She stood up and screamed at once, which caused Draco to wake up in a snap. She shut her eyes tightly and shouted at him.

"**Merlin's pants Malfoy! Put on some clothes will you!"**

"**Keep your voice down Granger!" **he hissed.

"**Keep my voice down? You want me to keep my voice down? This is absurd! Don't you know how shocking it is for me to see a shirtless man sleeping on a sofa in the common room of my dormitory when I'm supposed to be alone? It's beyond comprehensible!"**

"**Sssssh!" **he pleaded. **"Can you just be quiet or you'll—"**

A door upstairs opened and footsteps came from Draco's side of the stairs. Hermione heard a female voice which made her open her eyes at once.

"**Draco, what's going o—"**Astoria Greengrass stopped midway when she saw Hermione stand next to Draco. The Head Girl only wore her inner clothes and her robe lay lifelessly on the floor. She walked fast and faced the two.

"**What is the meaning of this?" **she fumed.

Hermione froze speechless in her position but Draco held Astoria by the shoulders. **"Let me explain"**

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	7. His Dormitory

**Chapter 7: His Dormitory**

* * *

_I hope to die right at this very bloody, wicked moment._

Draco's hands trembled as he held Astoria's shoulders to calm her down. He had brought her to his new dormitory early that afternoon just to show her around, but it eventually led to a heated make-out session in the common room. Astoria went to his room to fix herself afterwards, while he fell asleep on the long sofa by the fireplace. Never did he imagine that he would wake up in front of a screaming Hermione Granger, whose robe was lying on the floor and was only wearing her blouse and skirt. No wonder Astoria thought of something else—for he was still topless and she's still unaware that the dormitory was Hermione's too.

"**Let me explain"**

Hermione's eyes were still in shock at the sight of the couple in front of her. Astoria shrieked.

"**Let go of me! What is she doing here and why are you with her?"**

"**Sh-she… she's the Head Girl!" **Draco explained.

"**I know she's the Head Girl, you bastard! I've only gone for ten minutes, and yet you have already snogged this Mudblood here in the middle of **_**your**_** common room?"**

_**H:**__ Wait, did she just say "your common room"?_

"**Wha—snogged? Are you mental? I didn't kiss her—never in a million years!"**

_**H: **__Liar! You just did a week ago!_ (Her hands had curled into fists)

"**Oh don't lie to me! If you really didn't, then how can you explain her **_**robe lying on the floor, you still shirtless and—and—and her messy hair scattered all over her head?**_** Something happened! You snogged her!" **Astoria said through gritted teeth.

Hermione reached her hand to her hair the instant she heard Astoria's insult about her hair. Indeed she was only wearing her blouse and skirt, but her hair was _fine_. The Slytherin girl just crossed the line.

"**My hair has always been like this—and it's not that bad!" **she spat. **"And to tell you, Malfoy and I didn't really snog, **_**never in a million years**_**."**

"**Oh shut up! I won't listen to your filthy excuses you scarlet Mudblood!"**

"**Don't talk to me like that! I'm still the Head Girl and I can give you detention for your disrespectful behavior!"**

"**Well, I happen to be the Heady Boy's **_**girlfriend**_**, so I don't really care if you give me any of your detentions!" **Astoria pushed Draco away and looked at Hermione face to face.

"**Get out of here"** she hissed.

"_**You**_** should be the one out of here"**

Astoria screamed in fury and grabbed Hermione's hair. Hermione did the same too. Draco's eyes widen as the two witches fight and then he forced himself to put a stop to it.

"**Stop it Astoria!"** he said as he pulled her away.

"**Let go Draco!" **she screamed as she tried once more to lunge at Hermione. **"Why are you siding with her? You should be bloody mad at her too! She has no right to barge anytime in **_**your **_**dormitory wh—"**

"_**His**_** dormitory?" **Hermione felt the blood in her body rush into her face out of anger. She faced Draco. _**"Your**_** dormitory?** **You told her that **_**this**_** is **_**your**_** dormitory?"**

Draco's face had ashen as the Head Girl realized his error. He stepped closer and tried to explain his side, but Astoria had positioned herself between him and Hermione. Her wand was now raised and was pointed to the brown bushy haired girl.

"_**Yes**_**. This is **_**Draco's**_** dormitory, so I would I suggest that you leave before I—"**

"**DRACO'S DORMITORY?" **Hermione screamed and raised her wand pointed to Draco. **"YOU FERRET! THIS IS THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL'S DORMITORY! – NOT THE HEAD BOY'S DORMITORY WHERE HE CAN GET THE **_**PRIVACY**_** HE TO TOLD MCGONAGALL HE ALWAYS WANTED!"**

"**Don't talk to Draco like that and stop telling lies!"**

"**I will to talk to him the way I want to and—are you deaf? I just told you that **_**this**_** belongs to the Head Boy and Head Girl!"**

"**You're lying! This is Draco's and he told me you have your own—"**

"**Own what? Yes I have my **_**own room**_**, and it's right there upstairs!" **Hermione pointed her free hand to the staircase on the right.

Astoria dropped her hand and turned around to face Draco.

"**Can you please tell her to leave? **Draco remained silent. **She's lying! Tell me she's lying Draco! That room up there is not hers but a room for your personal belongings!"**

_**H:**__ Really? She believed that? Ugh. You're done for it Malfoy._

_**D:**__What now? You're dead meat Granger!_

"**DRACO, TELL M—"**

"**YES!" **he said in a loud almost shouting voice. **"Granger and I share this dormitory and that is her room! So will you please stop shouting nonsense because I'm not a kid that you can boss around!"**

An awkward silence fell on the three of them. Draco and Astoria stood face to face while Hermione stood a few steps away from them. Draco's answer had hurt Astoria too much that after a few seconds that had passed, she raised her wand once more but pointed it to Draco instead.

"**Put your wand down Astoria"**

"**I won't"**

"**I said put it down" **Draco told Astoria commandingly. She closed her eyes and thought hard, but when she opened them again, Hermione could see the feeling of hatred that has formed inside her. If looks could kill, Draco had surely died already.

"**You lied to me! You lied to me Draco!"** tears began prickling down her pretty face. **"I won't forgive you! I won't! **_**CRUC**_**—"**

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

The wand flew out of Astoria's hand before she could even cast an unforgivable curse to Draco. Hermione honestly thought that what he did was wrong—but to give him a _Cruciatus Curse_? The girl was mental! _Scary mental. _Good thing she had disarmed Astoria just on the right time, but she was sure that she made the Slytherin girl madder. Astoria raised her hand to slap Hermione but Draco held her arm halfway. His face was very serious and deadly.

"**Get out of here Astoria. Get out—NOW!" **and he dropped her hand.

Soft sobs came from Astoria as she stared blankly on the floor. After a while, she looked up at Draco with intense hatred for the guy who broke her heart. **"Were through" **she hissed before she took her wand on the floor. A threatening look for Hermione followed.

"**You'll pay back in time, Mudblood"** and with that, she left the room. Draco stood motionless in front of Hermione, but she had already picked up her robe and made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Hermione screamed into her pillow the moment she got inside her room. She never felt this angry before and even wanted to throw things at the wall.

_That bloody Malfoy! Who does he think he is to bring his hormonally imbalanced girlfriend here and say that this is his dormitory? I even witnessed their break up just now! He must probably feel horrible too, but… he's such a git! A lifeless, arrogant, narcissistic git who's showing off his well-built torso—"_

She gasped and took the pillow off of her face. She sat upright on her bed and took a deep breath.

"**I hate him"**

* * *

"**Hermione!"**

Hermione turned around to see Ginny rushing towards her in the Great Hall during dinner. Before she could even greet her back, the Weasley girl had already pulled her to the empty seat by the Gryffindor table.

"**How could you!" **Ginny said.

"**How could I what?"**

Ginny scanned her surroundings in fear that someone might overhear their conversation.

"**Promise me you'll tell me the truth"**

"**Err… okay?"**

"'**Mione!"**

"**Alright! Okay, I will! But how can I tell you the **_**truth**_** when I don't even know what you mean?"**

The red hair girl closed her eyes and thought thoroughly how to ask the question she had in mind. Then with a sigh, she opened her eyes and asked.

"**Did you or did you not **_**snog**_** Malfoy in your common room?"**

The question made Hermione want to throw up. Her eyes widen in anger as she stood up from her seat in an instant.

"**WHAT? I DID NOT SNO—"**

Ginny covered her mouth and pulled her back to her seat.

"**You don't have to shout Hermione!" **she hushed.

"**But I **_**did not**_** snog Malfoy, Ginny! **The Head Girl hissed. **"Where in Merlin's name did you even get that idea?"**

"_**Ssssh**_**. I know you won't do that—"**

"**Then why ask?"**

"_**Because, **_**I have to make sure! I think it's all over the 5th year Slytherin and I heard a girl tell Pansy that Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass broke up because of it."**

_Oh Merlin. _Her face showed a shocked expression as the news about the break up travelled so fast.

"'**Mione?"**

"**What?"**

"**Did… did they really break up?"**

"**Well, yes—but not because I snogged him!" **she snapped as she noticed the slight change of expression on Ginny's face.

"**It's a long story"**

"**Then shoot"**

Hermione told Ginny exactly what happened that afternoon. The young Weasley covered her mouth in between lines as Hermione narrated what happened, then her eyes widen in great shock when it came to the part of the Cruciatus Curse.

"**She did that? She must be mental!"**

"**Exactly"**

"**She's like Voldemort then! Blimey, I don't know if I should feel bad for Malfoy but the girl has a point though. I'll probably get angry with Harry if he did that, but a **_**Bat-Boogey Hex**_** will do."**

"**Well, I just hope the **_**news**_** won't go anywhere else and people would believe that I didn't snog him or whatever—Ginny?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Does… does Ron know about it already?"**

"**Hmm… I don't think so. But hell I know he'll be bloody angry about it."**

"**I know. Should I tell him then?"**

"**It will look like your being defensive or what. Don't worry, it will die down in a few days. I'm sure he'll believe you anyway if he hears it. I'll ask Harry to help me stop that gossip come any near him."**

"**Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"**

"**Trust me"**

Hermione laughed.** "You're the best sister Gin"**

"**You too"**

* * *

Draco stayed in his bedroom the whole time after the incident with Astoria that day. Of course he was pissed off with Hermione's wrong timing, but he was more furious with Astoria's childishness and attempt to even give him an Unforgivable Curse. He loves her (though _loved_ would be a more appropriate tense for the moment) but he felt weird that their break up didn't make him at all depressed or whatsoever. They have been together for almost two months now, and he was sure of his feelings for her then. But now, he thought otherwise. As he felt hunger slowly overcome him, he went down to the common room and headed towards the portrait hole. Just then, the portrait opened and Hermione came into view. Her expression obviously changed in a state of distaste and walked past him. Draco was about to climb out of the portrait hole when Hermione called.

"**Malfoy"**

He turned around and faced her

"**What?"**

She flicked her wand and a white line appeared on the floor, dividing the room into two parts.

"**From now on, you won't be able to cross this line. Meaning, the right side would me mine and the left side would be yours. I guess it's enough to give ourselves some **_**privacy**_**. And—"**she paused and thought for a moment. **"I'm… I'm sorry about you and Astoria"**, then she walked towards the stairs leading to her room.

"**Granger"**

She stopped.

"**Thank you"** and the portrait hole closed. She spun around and looked at the empty space where the Ferret just stood a few moments ago.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	8. Mirror

**Chapter 8: Mirror**

* * *

"**Ow!"**

Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book and saw Draco clutch his hand. _It must have crossed the line._

"**Granger!"** he shouted. **"What the bloody hell is wrong with this bloody line of yours?"** She rolled her eyes and answered back.

"**It's an ancient enchantment, **_**Malfoy,**_** which keeps unwanted people on the other side of the forbidden territory. It **_**electrifies**_** those who dare to cross it."**

"**But I didn't cross it!"**

"**But your hand did"**

"_**Ugh**_**! Stupid enchantment!" **and Draco sat on the left half of the long sofa by the fireplace. Hermione buried her head on her book once more.

_**H:**__ Git. I told him two days ago that he's not supposed to cross the line! Isn't that what he wanted? Privacy? Merlin, I think even Ron would understand it better than him._

_**D:**__ Insufferable know-it-all! Of course I want to have some privacy, but not an electrifying line just to get it! No girl in Slytherin would ever do that to me, especially Pansy and Asto-._ Draco stopped at the thought of his girlfriend (well, ex-girlfriend rather).

It had only been two days since Astoria broke up with Draco and from time to time, memories of them together would appear on his mind. His feelings for her weren't the same or as strong as it was before, but he did quite miss her—her long black hair, her pretty face and her red lips pressed onto his. These thoughts bothered him, but one thing disturbed him more _greatly_—Hermione, the girl who saved him from Astoria's attempt of giving him a cruciatus curse.

_No, stop thinking about it. Why would a bloody mudblood like her even like you? Yes, she doesn't like you or care for you in any sort of manner. As a Gryffindor, she probably just didn't want to see a person being tortured like that in front of her. I mean, she—_

She had experienced it. Draco felt his face grew pale when he remembered seeing Hermione tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix with the same curse last year—in his own house. Her screams of agony enveloped him and made him shudder at the thought. He groaned as he felt the pain in his hand surge once more, and then he closed his eyes as he sighed the confusion he felt inside.

Hermione had just closed her book when she heard Draco groan and sigh. His hand was quite red from the electrifying shock he got; however, what concerned her was not his injury but his expressions and reactions during the last two days. Ever since Astoria broke up with Draco (and he had thanked her for the _second_ time in her life), she had been observing him unconsciously. Okay, it was odd, but she felt quite guilty that the two broke up because of a _misleading_ reason regarding her. Whenever he would sit anywhere in view of her, she would see his face in complete distress and even _maybe_—hurt.

_Bloody conscience._

The Head Girl stood up from her seat and walked towards Draco. She took his hand and murmured a spell to heal his bruise, which made him immediately open his eyes as he felt the cooling sensation in his hand.

"**What are you do—Hey! You just crossed the line! How come you aren't hurt?"**

"**Why, **_**you're welcome**_**. It just so happens that **_**I **_**was the one who conjured it, so it only works against you. If you will excuse me, I'll head to my room and sleep now. Good night."**

"**What? That's… that's unfair!" **Draco called for Hermione but she had already closed her door.

* * *

"**Draco?" **said an anxious oversized boy wearing Slytherin robes.

"**What is it Goyle?"**

"**Are you… are you alright?"**

Draco raised an eyebrow to Goyle as they walked their way towards the dungeons for their Potions class the next day.

"**Of course I am. What made you think I'm not alright?"**

"**Well—it's all over Slytherin that you and Astoria broke up"**

Draco stopped walking.

"**What? Who—H- how did they kno—"**

"**Draco!"** Blaise Zabini came running towards them. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to maintain his balance, but the Head Boy just shoved it off.

"**I'm in a bad mood **_**just now**_** Blaise, **_**so please**_**, refrain from making me mad at you as well."**

"**Is it true mate?"**

"**Is what true?"**

Goyle made signs to warn Blaise but he didn't seem to get his message. He continued.

"**Is is true that you snogged that **_**mudblood Granger**_** and it caused Astoria to break up with you?"**

Draco felt blood rush into his head. _What the bloody hell is wrong with this school? Gossip flies even faster than Potter's firebolt!_ Out of anger, he snatched Blaise's robe by the neck and pointed his wand to his face. He hated being the subject matter of gossip—especially when it involved break ups and kissing mudbloods.

"**Merlin, Malfoy! I was only asking!" **said Blaise in a shaky voice.

"**Then ask the right questions!" **Draco roared. **"Yes, I broke up with Astoria—but I didn't snog **_**Granger**_**. I never want to hear that rubbish from you ever again!" **Just then, footsteps came from the other side of the corridor and a familiar female voice spoke.

"**What's going on there?"**

Draco, Goyle and Blaise turned their heads to see who it was. Hermione, with Harry and Ron, approached them and Draco immediately loosened his grip on Blaise's robe.

"**Busy bullying other people again **_**eh**_**, Malfoy?" **Harry commented.

"**Or perhaps practicing those weak muscles of yours for Quidditch?" **added Ron.

_**D:**__ No Weasley, I'm practicing my muscles to crush you and Potter into tiny little pieces! I bet that would be the best training the Slytherin team can do this year to beat you in Quidditch._

"**Stop it you two"** Hermione shot a glaring look at the two boys.

_**D:**__ That's right. Listen to Herm—wait, Granger. You two are really annoying dunderheads."_

"**As I was saying" **The head girl faced him once more. **"What's going on here?" **Goyle and Blaise remained silent beside him.

_**D:**__ Well Granger, a gossip about the two of us—snogging—is all over Hogwarts and I—what the? why am I talking to myself?_

"**Uh, Malfoy?"** Hermione waited as she stared at Draco's blank face. He opened his mouth to speak but Ron had spoken first.

"**Oh 'Mione, it's obvious that he's still thinking of an excuse to hide wha—"**

"**It's nothing" **Draco replied calmly. **"We we were just on our way to Potions when Blaise and I just had a small misunderstanding. Right boys?" **Goyle and Blasie nodded. _But maybe Weasley here would like some Bat-Boogey Hex to shut his big mou—No. _**"I…err… Good day". **He walked past them while a shocked Goyle and Blaise followed him. Hermione, Ron and Harry remained standing on their positions.

_**H:**__ Did he… did he just… bid us Good day?_

"**Ron"**, started Harry. **"Can you please tell me what just happened?"**

"**Well mate, I have no bloody idea."**

* * *

Draco remained silent the whole time at Potions. Normally, he would leave insults for either Harry or Ron (sometimes Hermione) and then do some pranks with their cauldrons (but Neville was his favourite target) whenever Slughorn wasn't looking. His day wouldn't be complete without annoying the Golden Trio—but today was an exemption. He sat by his usual chair on the second row of the room, and quietly did the instructions written on the board.

_Good day? Bloody Hell. I shouldn't have said that in front of those two blokes. I mean, that wasn't intended for Granger but… did I actually say that for Granger? _He paused for a while from cutting his Sopophorous Bean, but then continued after a few seconds. _No, no, no. I was just being nice—Nice? Merlin, Malfoys aren't nice! What is wrong with me? Purebloods should never be nice around mudbloods. That was father's rule number wa—Ouch! _Blood gushed out of Draco's hand after he had accidentally cut his forefinger with the silver knife. Of course he need not any help, but his "ouch" was quite loud enough to catch the attention of Pansy Parkinson who sat by the table right next to him.

"**Oh Draco!"** cried Pansy as he held Draco's injured hand. **"What happened? Oh my, your hand! Don't worry. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." **She held his hand with utmost care.

"**Stop it"** Draco snatched his hand away from Pansy. **"Merlin Pansy, It's just a cut. No need to bring me to the Hospital Wing."**

"**Oh my boy. What happened to your hand? You'd better go to the hospital wing now", **said Slughorn as he noticed the Head Boy's injury when he passed by his table.

"**No need sir. I'm perfectly fine"**

"**No, no, no. I insist. This must be given immediate attention."**

"**I'll take him!" **volunteered Pansy.

"**Not you Ms. Parkinson, you haven't even started your potion. Err… let's see… ah! Ms. Granger! Come here please." **Hermione stood from her seat beside Neville and went to Professor Slughorn.

"**Yes Professor?"**

"**Kindly escort Mr. Malfoy here to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey must attend to his injury at once."**

She stared at Draco for a while (and waited for him to object) but nodded in agreement to the professor when he made no comment. Hermione walked out of the doors of the dungeon and was immediately followed by Draco.

"**I don't have to go to the Hospital Wing, Granger."**

"**You have to and Professor Slughorn said so too." **Draco stopped walking.

"**Oh please, it's just a cut—"**Hermione took his hand and examined his finger.

"**Yes, but a **_**deep**_** one. You do realize that we were in a Potions class just now and Merlin knows what effects those ingredients could possibly do to your wound. It might—" **she looked up at Draco and realized that he was blushing. Hermione immediately dropped his hand.

"**Err… let's go."**

* * *

"**Something is definitely wrong with Malfoy" **Harry said as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"**I know mate. Remember what he just said earlier? Good day? **_**Blimey**_**, I bet he's up to something again."**

"**Not only that. He was actually being quite nice the whole day. He didn't even bother when Hermione accompanied him to the Hospital Wing earlier at Potions."**

"**Exactly. What do you 'reckon he's up to?" **asked Ron.

"**I'm not sure, but I would like to find out what it is."**

Harry and Ron sat on their usual seats by the Gryffindor table, followed by Hermione and Ginny who secretly talked to each other in whispers.

**"He actually said that? Merlin, he's transformed. I never thought that a break up with a girl such as Astoria can turn that bloody Malfoy into a **_**good**_** human being."**

"**I guess so. You see, he's been acting very weird for the last two days and my bloody conscience is killing me because of it."**

"**Oh 'Mione, it's not your fault. And he's a Malfoy, he can manage."**

_Yes, but I saw him cry already and now I'm guilty of having his heart broken. Ugh. When did I ever become soft hearted towards Malfoy? _**"You're right—but I'll try to be a lot nicer to him."**

"**But not too nice. I believe Harry and Ron are having their own speculations about his odd behaviour nowadays." **Ginny replied as she motioned to sit herself beside Harry. However, Hermione stopped her before she could do so.

"**Wait, I have to ask you something" **said Hermione.

"**What is it?"**

"**Well, uh… about the **_**gossip**_** concerning me and Malfoy… how did Harry React?"**

"**Oh that. Uhm, I actually haven't told him yet—but I'll tell him soon. I'm sure he'll believe you."**

Hermione sighed. **"And he'd better because I'll kill him if he doesn't" **and they both sat next to the boys.

"**What's up?" **Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and he chuckled.

"**Oh nothing. Ron and I just thought that Malfoy's been acting very odd lately." **Harry placed his arm around her. **"What about you two?"**

"**Oh nothing"**, she repeated. **"Hermione and I just thought that Ron's been eating a lot more food lately." **and they laughed.

"**Wharf? 'is gooud" **replied Ron with a mouthful of Roast beef on his mouth.

"**You're disgusting Ron" **laughed Hermione. **"Can you please keep your mouth shut when you're ea—"**

"**Granger"** a low voice said from behind her. It was Draco.

"**What are you doing here?" **Ron dropped his spoon and jerked off of his seat. He pushed Draco away and prepared himself to be pushed back as well. To his surprise, the boy just clenched his hands into fists on his side.

"**I—I came here to tell you that the Headmistress won't meet us tonight" **he said through clenched teeth and then hurriedly left afterwards. Ron sat beside Hermione again and glanced at Harry.

"**Let's keep an eye on him from now on."**

* * *

"**I hate that bloody git!" **Ron paced the Gryffindor common room angrily while Harry sat on the couch by the fireplace. **"I mean, he's acting very **_**very**_** strange! I think he is up to something." **Harry closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands as he remembered his conversation with Ginny the other day. It was after they (Harry and Ron) had intentionally bumped into Draco after Transfiguration class.

"_**Harry! Stop harassing Malfoy! **_**"**

"_**Were not harassing him Gin'! I'm just trying to figure out what he's up to."**_

"_**He's…he's just depressed, okay? Ugh. I should have told you this right away."**_

"_**Depressed? Wha—what do you mean?"**_

"_**Well, he—he broke up with Astoria and—"**_

"_**And?"**_

"—_**and it has something to do with Hermione."**_

"_**Wha-what? Hermione? H-how?"**_

"_**It's a long story..."**_

_He's just depressed, _he thought. **"You said that for the **_**nth**_** time now Ron. I don't know"**

"**What do you mean you don't know? You told me before that you thought so too."**

"**I—I—you know. Maybe he just has some… personal problems?"**

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. **"Personal problems? Like what? C'mon mate. You said you saw him wander around the corridors at night even after his patrolling duties. He was like that during our 6th year."**

"**I know. I said that. But—what if he just wants to have some time alone… you know… think through his—err… personal problems?"**

"**I don't believe this **_**personal problem**_** rubbish. It's insane. Ugh. I'll just sleep through this thing tonight." **and Ron headed for the boy's dormitory. As soon as he was out of sight, Harry took his father's cloak from his pocket and a piece of old parchment with it.

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

* * *

_I don't like her. I don't._

Draco climbed the portrait hole of Mademoiselle Genevieve and entered the empty common room. He just finished doing his patrolling duties when he decided to take a bath first before having his nightly midnight stroll. He placed his bag in his study table and saw a plate of treacle tart on his desk. His heart started to beat fast.

_Bloody Hell Draco! It's- not- from- her. A stupid house elf must have placed it—again—there when it's supposed to be in someone else's common room. I mean… why would Granger even give me this? Stop it Draco! She doesn't like you—YOU DON'T LIKE HER! I really need to have a walk around the corridors again tonight… to get this wicked things off of my mind._

He climbed the stairs towards his room and then he took off his clothes as he headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

_Am I being too overconcerned? Damn. He's a Malfoy, have you gone crazy Hermione?_

Hermione got out of the tub as she thought about her _nice acts_ towards Draco for the past few days. _There's nothing wrong with treacle tarts, right? I eat them when I'm depressed or what. Gah. I'm just helping. _She wrapped her towel around her body and placed her wet hair on her right shoulder. As she faced the mirror by the sink, she gave out a sigh and stared at her reflection. _Stop worrying. Ginny is right. It's not your fault and it's now time to get back on track. And don't dare worry about that damn gossip anymore! You know it's not true! You are Hermione Jean Granger. You're a Gryffindor._ Then, she gathered her clothes and opened the door leading to her room.

_Oh wait my shoes. _She dropped her clothes on her bed and made her way towards the bathroom once more. She opened the door and scanned for her shoes, but was shocked when she saw a male figure by the other side of the door. Both of their hands were still on the knob.

Draco stood transfixed by his bathroom door when he saw Hermione Granger on the other side of the room. He only wore his boxers, with a towel wrapped around his waist, while she also only wore a towel wrapped around her body. It was high above the knee and her curves very obvious—she looked good. After a few awkward seconds, Draco immediately took his gaze away from her.

"**I—I—I'm sorry. The door opened, so I thought you weren't inside. I—"**

"**We both got in at the same time. That's why"**

**"Oh"  
"Well, I—I'll just—I'll just get my things." **Hermione grabbed her shoes and immediately left the room. Her face was flushed, and so was Draco's.

_HERMIONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SCREAMED!_ The Head Girl reprimanded herself as she lay on her bed, still on her towel. Her cheeks still burned from that encounter with Draco. _He stared at you, stupid girl! And what did you do? You stared at him too! Merlin's pants! You are totally out of your mind. Ginny is really bloody right—you shouldn't have been too nice to him. Ugh. Start cleaning your "nice acts" tomorrow._

* * *

Harry climbed out of the Gryffindor common room and scanned the corridor for people. When he saw that the coast was clear, he covered himself with his father's cloak and headed towards the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. When he arrived, he focused his eyes on a certain black dot written on the old parchment.

_Let's see if you really are depressed, Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy was still inside the dormitory when Harry last looked at the Marauder's map. He noticed that he was pacing _only_ on the _left side_ of the common room and it reinforced his belief that Hermione wouldn't really snog the ferret (just as Ginny had told him). A few seconds after, the portrait opened and there emerged the boy he badly wanted to spy on. He followed him, a few feet away, and started to wander the corridors with him. _Where exactly is he going?_

At first, Harry thought that Draco would go to the Astronomy tower again like he did during the last few days. When they reached the 7th floor, he was surprised that the Head Boy turned right instead of left. It was quite late when he realized that the corridor where they just went in was where the Room of Requirement is.

"**I need a room where I can think. I need a room where I can take my confusion away. I need a room that will help me know what I truly want." **Draco muttered under his breath. A few moments after, a door appeared on the wall and Harry was able to successfully slip inside without Malfoy noticing.

The room was simple- _Hell, _It was empty.

Draco scanned the room and looked for something that could help him, like a book or a potion, just as what he had asked the Room of Requirement. He tried to find secret cabinets, drawers or whatsoever but was disappointed when he found none. Then, he saw a glint of light on one end of the room. He walked towards it and saw a full length mirror.

_What the hell am I going to do with a mirror? Stare at myself and see—_

"**Granger?" **he said out loud. He stared at the mirror and saw Hermione stand next to him. He turned around but saw that Hermione wasn't there. Again, he faced the mirror and clearly saw Hermione once more. _Merlin, she's stuck in the mirror!_

"**Granger? Granger? What are you doing there? How the bloody hell did you get stuck in this mirror?"**

She didn't reply and just smiled next to him.

"**Bloody hell, what are you smiling about? Speak up, stupid! What is this mirror anyway?" **he eyed the mirror and saw writing on the upper portion.

"**Mirror of Erised. Erised? What's Erised? I've never heard of such a stupid name for a mirror—"**

_Mirror of Erised. Mirror of Desire?_ He froze. _No. The mirror was a myth. But… why did the Room of Requirement show me this? Does this mean— _he looked again at his reflection and saw Hermione hold his hand._My true… my true… my true desire is…Herm—_

Another figure stood beside him on the Mirror. At first he thought he was a part of his _true desire_ too, but then he spoke.

"**Tell me the truth Malfoy" **the third figure paused. **"Do you like Hermione Granger?"**

Draco turned around and saw Harry Potter stand on the very same room.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	9. Always, my Love

**Chapter 9: Always, my Love**

* * *

The tension between the Head Boy and the Boy-Who-Lived was undeniably tremendous as they stared into each other's eyes. Draco's cheeks burned at the sound of _her_ name and he was determined not to answer Harry's query—for he doesn't know the answer himself.

"**I—I don't—I don't know what you are talking about Potter." **He tried to pull a face of disgust but Harry didn't seem to buy it. **"Why on earth would I like that Mudblood Granger?"**

"**Don't lie to me Malfoy. I know what that mirror is and I also happen to know what it does. My dead parents stood beside me when I first saw it and I know you just saw—"**

"**No one"**

"**You saw **_**Hermione.**_** I heard you call her name." **The Head Boy closed his eyes in frustration as he remembered his stupidity when he thought Hermione was trapped inside the mirror. He wanted to hex Potter right on the spot, but doing so would only make him _guilty_. He replied.

"**I saw no one"**, he hissed. **"So, stop making rubbish nonsense **_**Scar head**_**." **Draco headed for the door and tried to escape but Harry suddenly spoke and it stopped him from taking another step.

"**Is she the reason then?"**

He didn't answer.

"**Is she the reason why you've been acting oddly strange for the past few days? Why you've been having midnight strolls every night? Is she the reason why Astoria Greengra—"**

"**Broke up with me? Is that what you mean?" **he gave out a sarcastic laugh as his back still faced Harry. **"Astoria and I **_**did**_** break up, but it had nothing to do with Gra—wait, how did you know that?" **He immediately faced him, worry etched all over his face.

"**Ginny told me. Oh well, I suppose Hermione was really telling the truth when she said **_**she didn't really kiss you**_** since you said so yourself tha—"**

"**She—she knows? She heard about that—that rumor?"**

_When did she hear about it? H-how did she feel? Was she furious or sad or… Merlin—_

His thoughts were distracted when Harry started to chuckle in front of him.

"**What's so funny Potter?" **The boy stopped and smiled genuinely at Draco.

"**Well, I guess I never thought that a day like this would actually happen—the day when I'll find out that my worst enemy likes my best friend." **Draco clenched his fists and talked through gritted teeth. **"I told you Potter, I-do-not—"**

"**Save it. Although you deny it, I can clearly see in your eyes and face how much you like her."**

_Do I… do I really… like her?_

The head boy closed his eyes again and thought for a moment – he didn't want to admit that he liked _her, _especially in front of Harry. After a minute or two, he turned his back to him and headed for the door once more.

"**I know were bound to be enemies but… don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. Just remember, she's like a sister to me and she's with Ron – don't do anything stupid." **Harry paused. **"Uhm, I Guess we're now… friends?"**

Draco glanced at Harry. **"Goodbye Potter"**, he said before he left the Room of Requirement.

Harry blinked as he watched the Head Boy disappear from his sight. Everything seemed to be a dream but he was sure he was awake when he saw a small smile form on Draco Malfoy's face.

* * *

_My true desire… is Hermione Granger_

Draco shook his head as he entered the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory. His conversation with Harry earlier took him by surprise, as well as the things he saw in the mirror—the mirror of Erised. Right there in the Room of Requirement, Hermione stood next to him and she smiled as she held his hand in hers. It was the same smile he saw when he had first dreamt about her and he felt his body weaken at the thought of the reality that has finally dawned upon him. He liked Hermione Granger.

_Bloody Merlin! I do like her… but I – I can't!_

He entered his room and then willingly let his body drop on the bed as he closed his eyes to think.

_I've gone completely mad. Why on earth did I like Granger of all people? This… this is treachery! I've never heard of a Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor before, especially if the girl is a Mu—Muggle born! I bet Salazar Slytherin would hunt me from his grave if he knew… and Father! Bloody hell… Father would kill me!_ He covered his face with his hands and then groaned. _But I can't Un-like her! AAAAHH! If only someone could tell me that this is normal… someone who almost felt the same way… someone- _

Draco immediately got out of his bed and reached his hand for the drawer of his bedside table.

_I'm going to write to Mother. I know she'll be mad as hell but I've got to tell someone about this… but what am I going to tell her? __**Dear mother, I would like to inform you that I like Harry Potter's friend, Hermione Granger, and she's a mu—muggle born. I really don't know what to do. And oh, I broke up with Astoria Greengrass. See you on Christmas break! Your son, Draco. **__No. That would give my mother a heart attack!_

He paused for a while to think through his decision once more. Considering the fact that he was an only child, he took a parchment and a quill with the belief in mind that his mother won't disown him no matter what. Just then he noticed a box on top of his bedside table. _Hey wait, this isn't mine. _He sat on his bed, took the box with his right hand and then placed it on his lap.

The box was black in colour with a size almost the same with a regular textbook - and by the looks of it, it seemed to be a jewellery box. Its elegance was highlighted by its green and silver linings and a small writing can be seen on its lower corner – _Prince._

The head boy's eyes widened at the sight of the box on his lap as he realized what it really was. It was the package _they_ retrieved from Aberforth Dumbledore on the very same day in which he first thought that he liked _her_. _What is it doing here?_ Filled with curiosity, he placed his hand on top of it and then slowly opened the cover.

Rings, bracelets and trinkets of silver and gold flashed in front of Draco as he examined the contents of the box. Most of them were already antique but all had remained exquisite. He ran his finger on top of them but stopped when he noticed that one of the trinkets had an oddly familiar design – the seal of Godric Gryffindor.

_But… Snape and all of his magical relatives were from Slytherin._

He took the trinket from its place and at once, a secret compartment appeared on the side of the box. Draco saw many folded papers (which were actually letters and notes probably passed during classes) and photos of a girl in _Gryffindor_ robes. She had red auburn hair, bright green eyes and her aura looked happy and joyful. He scanned all the other photos and was surprised when he saw the last one – the Gryffindor girl stood next to a boy with long black greasy hair and he wore Slytherinrobes. The two of them smiled, but not in a romantic sort of way. Draco turned the photo and saw a note.

_**Merlin! I'm so happy you agreed to take this photo with me! Tuney said it was stupid to have my photograph taken with our wizard camera while wearing my school robes and prefect badge, but I didn't care! I'm just so happy! And so are Mum and Dad! Oh Sev! You are the "best" best friend in the world!**_

_**Full of love, Lily E.**_

_Lily E. Lily—Evans? Potter's mum?_

He turned the photo again and recognized the green eyes of Harry Potter in the face of Lily Evans. Then, he looked at the boy once more and saw for the first time a smiling Severus Snape. _He must have..._Draco returned the photos and letters afterwards and examined the trinket for the last time. He noticed small, faint, silver letters written on its back.

_**Always, my Love.**_

The head boy placed back the trinket on the box before he closed it and put it on his bedside table again. He lay on his bed and gave out a hopeful sigh before he closed his eyes to sleep – with his letter for his mother totally forgotten.

_I'm not the only one… its normal._

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

P.s. Original title was Forever, My Love but after watching HP7.2, **Always** seemed more appropriate.

Please leave a review! :)


	10. Broom Closet Again

**Chapter 10: Broom Closet Again**

* * *

Hermione headed straight to the Great Hall for dinner the next day right after _their_ quick meeting with the Headmistress. Her encounter with Draco last night was still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to risk spending another alone moment with him. Harry and Ginny spotted, she sat across them and quickly took a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"**Whoa 'Mione, what's the rush?" **asked Harry.

"**Nothing. I'm just… famished, that's all."**

"**Uh-oh. I think I'm getting the feeling that Hermione's slowly changing into Ron's appetite, don't you think Harry?"**, said Ginny as she raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend.

"**That… would be scary. Imagine their children growing up like Dudley!"**, and then they laughed.

"**Oh, stop it you two!" **Hermione replied in between laughs and then swatted Harry playfully on the arm. **"Speaking of Ron, where is he?" **Just then, a tall red headed boy sat next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"**Hello there, beautiful." **Ron smiled.

"**Hello too." **She ran her right hand fingers through his hair and then fixed it. **"Where have you been?"** Before Ron could even reply, his mouth was already full of food so the rest decided to eat as well. When he had swallowed his food, he spoke.

"**You won't believe what I just found out."**

"**What?" **Ginny asked as she raised her spoon to her mouth.

"**Draco Malfoy broke up with his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass!"**

Ginny dropped her spoon.

Harry choked on his food.

And Hermione spilled her pumpkin juice.

"**What?" **Ginny asked again in surprise (obviously not because of the news, but because of the fact that Ron had already heard about it).

"**It's true! And it serves him right! I bet that poor bloke cheated on her with Pansy Parkinson or some random girl—Harry? Are you alright? And Ginny, close your mouth! 'Mione? You spilled your pumpkin juice, are you okay?"**

"**Y-yes. Was just—surprised. Wow." **She exchanged looks with Harry and Ginny, who also looked equally worried as her.

"**What's wrong with you three? It seems like a death eater was set on loose again by the look in your faces." **Ron eyed them questioningly.

"**We were just shocked, mate" **replied Harry.

"**Yeah Ron" **added Ginny.

Ron looked at Harry and his sister and then turned to face Hermione. Her face had turned very pale.

"'**Mione, are you alright? Are you sick?"**

"**I-I just suddenly felt—dizzy. I think—I think I'll go back to our dormitory now. ", **she replied.

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. I'll see you tonight at the Gryffindor common room. Bye." **She kissed him on the cheek and then stood up from her seat. As she was only a few steps from the marble staircase, a female voice called behind her.

"**Well, well, well… what do we have here? Long-time no see, **_**Mudblood**_**" **Hermione turned and saw Astoria Greengrass together with two fifth year Slytherin.

"**I believe I told you a few days ago to watch the way you talk to me, Ms Greengrass." **She clenched her fists on her side.

"**I will talk to you the way I want to."**

"**Five points from Slytherin for disrespect."**

"**You're abusive of your power, **_**filth**_**."**

"**Another five points from Slytherin."**

"**Taking away points won't get you anywhere."**

"**Five points from Slytherin **_**again."**_

"**You filthy BI—", **the two fifth year girls stopped Astoria as their faces had ashen by the thought of losing already a total of 15 points from their house.

"**Five points… **_**for Slytherin,**_** because of the two of you." **Astoria glared at her friends and shrugged off their hands from her shoulders.

"**You think you can get away with this? Well, think again **_**Granger. **_**I'm going to destroy you for stealing Draco away from me!"**

"**How many times do I have to tell you Astoria? I didn't do anything to your arrogant boyfriend". **She hissed and Astoria laughed at her maniacally.

"**Then why did you leave when **_**your**_** boyfriend opened up the topic of our break up? I guess he didn't hear everything about the gossip after all."**

As if on reflex, Hermione raised her wand and pointed it to Astoria. **"What do you mean? How did you know? "**

"**I have my ways Granger, **_**I have my ways**_**. And now that I've thought about it, I guess I want **_**my Draco**_** back. I'm sure his mother won't be thrilled if she learns that we had broken up because of you."**

"**Huh. I don't care if you want him back - and would you please stop spreading that malicious rumour about me? Go on and do whatever you want but just leave me and Ron out of it."**

"**I told you, **_**I'm going to destroy you**_**. We'll see about that." **Astoria left with her two friends and Hermione stood shaking in her position.

_I will tell Ron everything later just so that this stupid lie could end._

* * *

It was already an hour before midnight when Draco decided to head back to his dormitory. His thoughts were clearer now and he felt quite happy with his new discovery. Of course, he still had to tell his Mother that he and Astoria had broken up (in which he knew his Mother would be really furious about—for she favoured Astoria of all the girls he had relationship with) but would likely do that some other day. He climbed the stairs up to the corridor of his dormitory but stopped midway when he heard two voices talking to each other. Based on the pitch, they sounded like girls and they seemed to be quite nervous.

"**What are we doing here? We are not supposed to be in the corridors at this hour!" **said the first girl.

"**We have to make sure that **_**she's **_**inside her dormitory before I tell **_**him.**_** You should stay here and keep watch.", **answered the second girl.

"**Stop it, **_**please.**_** What will you do if I get caught? And what you're doing could ruin **_**them**_**. You know it's not even true! They're too in love with each other for her to cheat on him and I swear on Merlin's beard she won't do such a thing!"**

"**I know! But **_**he**_** doesn't know that. Could you please lower your voice? Just stick with me here, okay? I got into a deal with **_**the girl**_** and I'm going to do this because of that and because of my own happiness. All I have to do is tell him the rumour, make her look bad with that thing she did, comfort him and tell him he's not alone—and before you know it, we'll be snogging in the common room later. It will break her heart into a million pieces!"**

"**But—but it's wrong! It's evil!"**

"**It's not! It's the only way I can get my R—"**

"**What's going on here?" **Draco followed the sound of the voices and surprisingly saw Lavender Brown and Patil Parvati who stood a few steps from the portrait of Mademoiselle Genevieve. **"What are you two Gryffindors doing here at this hour?"**

Parvati glanced nervously at Lavender as she searched her for words to say while Lavender looked sideways as she thought for an answer. After a few seconds, she replied. **"Nothing. Just… walking around. Good night." **Then, she pulled Parvati by the hand and made their way towards the marble staircase.

_Stupid Gryffindors –oh wait, she's a Gryffindor too. Ugh. Stupid Brown and Parvati._

The head boy eyed the two girls as they descended the stairs. When they were already out of sight, Draco walked his way towards the portrait which concealed the door to his dormitory.

"**Agent provo—ouch!" **The portrait opened and it had hit him hard on the forehead. He fell on the ground as he clasped his hand on the painful spot on his face.

"**Merlin! I'm Sorry!"** Hermione stretched out her hand and helped him get up to his feet.

"**What the hell was that, Granger?" **he shouted as he continued to rub on his forehead.

"**I said **_**I'm sorry, **_**you don't have to shout. It's not my fault that you were standing **_**too near**_** the portrait." **She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Draco.

"**Fine then! It's my fault – always mine. But If I get a scar because of what happened, I'm going to give you a scar on your forehead too."**

"**Oh please, Harry's scar alone is quite enough for a person to endure in a lifetime. So Ha-Ha, move – you're blocking the way."**

"**Wha—why? Where are you going? We're not allowed in the corridors anymore."**

"**Look who's talking. I'm going to the Gryffindor tower, okay? So if you will **_**please**_** move away, you'll save me from being caught by Filch. **Hermione turned to Draco's other side to leave but he had blocked the way before she could even take a step. He smirked at her.

"**So, you're going to sneak in the Gryffindor common room at **_**midnight **_**just to snog your Weasel? I never knew you were the aggressive type, Granger."** He lowered his face closer to hers and continued smirking.

"**I said move, **_**Pervert**_**. I'm going to **_**talk**_** to Ron, and if I do have plans to **_**snog **_**him, I'll make sure no one sees and make a scandal out of it."** She managed to push him onto the other side and then walked away from him.

"**Go on! Have fun! Enjoy your evening!" **He called out sarcastically before he went inside the common room. He sat on his side on the long sofa by the fireplace but accidentally crossed his hand again on the barrier line that Hermione had conjured.

"**Ow!" **_Stupid, stupid line! When she gets back, I'm going to crush her into tiny little piec—…__**We'll be snogging in the common room later. It will break her heart into a tiny million pieces!**__... No. Was that—was that Lavender Brown talking about Weasley and – Hermione?_ He gasped. _Oh Merlin! I have to stop her!_

"**Granger!" **Draco ran outside the portrait hole and made his way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_I've got to talk to Ron. Oh Merlin, almost there! I just hope I won't run into Filch or something—_

"**Granger!"**

Hermione was halfway towards the Fat lady's portrait when she heard someone call her name from behind her. She stopped and turned to see a tall boy with platinum silver hair, who was flushed (in spite of his skin's paleness) and was panting as if he just ran to catch up on her.

"**Ma-Malfoy? What are you doing here?" **Draco walked towards her and paused for a while to catch his breath before he answered back.

"**Bloody hell, Granger! Where have you been? How come you got here so fast? I—I followed you to tell you something and then—and then you were gone!"**

"**Well, I used a shortcut and that's wh—wait! I said, what are you doing here? And what is it that you wanted to tell me? - Would you please stop glaring at me! It's not my fault I got here so fast!" **Hermione glared back at him but Draco held her firm in the shoulders.

"**No matter what happens Granger, do not go inside the Gryffindor common room." **For the first time, she saw fear and worries on his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with him? He—he's not worried about me or something right?_

"**Wh-What do you mean?" **She held his arms and tried to push him away but his grip on her grew tighter and it made her feel discomfort.

"**Just don't go inside!" **he shouted. With this, Hermione pulled all her strength to push him away and when she did, she raised her wand. **"Don't you ever dare shout at me again! I don't know what's going on or why you're trying to stop me, but I'm not going to let you treat me as a low class witch anymore! I'm not what you all purebloods accuse me of – a low, filthy, MU—"**

"**Meow"**

Hermione's words were drowned as she saw Mrs Norris at the end of the corridor where she and Draco were. She immediately lowered her wand and panicked at the sight of the cat. _Now what? First Malfoy, now Filch? Ugh. If only Harry's invisibility cloak was here, I'm sure I'll – we'll be able to get aw- _Her thoughts were distracted when she felt Draco's hand in hers as he pulled her towards a broom closet at the other end of the corridor. He ushered her in, followed by him, and together they closed the door. The only sound audible was their heavy breathing as they stood just a few steps away from each other._**"Lumos"**_

_How come, this is oddly familiar?_ Thought Hermione as their wands produced light. She moved her head to face Draco but immediately looked away when she realized the close proximity between them.

"**So" **she started awkwardly.

"**So"** he answered back.

"**I-I guess Mrs Norris is gone. We'd better go now. Ron will be waiti-"**Draco held her right wrist and then pulled her into a hug.

Hermione's body froze at the touch of Draco's body in hers. Things happened so fast that she can't seem to comprehend what was going on - and her arms were even still on her sides as Draco continued to hug her. She didn't speak—she didn't move—her mind went blank as she tried to think of what she was supposed to do. Ever so slowly, Draco's hands moved into her face and with a blink, he pressed his lips into hers. _Merlin._ Draco's kiss was exceptional. She wanted to push him and slap him the way she did by the black lake, but surprisingly, Newton's law of gravitational pull stopped her from doing so. Slowly, she placed her hands on his arms, and found herself kissing him back as she closed her eyes shut. Both of their wands fell on the floor. When Draco started to move his hands to Hermione's waist, a sudden thought hit her as the familiar floating sensation continued to fill her system.

_This… this happened already. Something exactly like this happened before—with Ron. _Then she remembered the kiss she had with Draco by the lake and how different it was with Ron's when she kissed him on the same day afterwards. She remembered how the kiss seemed to be familiar to the one she had – in the broom closet. _No._

Hermione opened her eyes and stopped Draco's hands from moving to her back. She pulled her face from him and as his silver eyes met her chocolate brown ones, she spoke.

"**It was you."**

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	11. One, Two, Three

**Chapter 11: One, Two, Three**

* * *

_**It was you**_

Draco's body went stiff when he heard those three words from Hermione. He perfectly knew what she meant (for he himself thought that the experience was very familiar and it had urged him to kiss her on the spot) but he never expected her to realize it right away at that moment. In an instant, he immediately removed his hands from her waist but they continued to stare at each other's eyes. Hermione covered her mouth with both hands as she gasped at Draco's indirect confession of the truth.

"**It was really you" **she whispered to herself.

"**Granger, let me explain"**

Her hands formed into fists and she dropped them onto her side.

"**Explain? You want to explain, **_**Malfoy?**_** Merlin! You used Polyjuice potion to get inside the Gryffindor tower by deceiving me! And then you—", **she paused and her face started to blush. **"—you...me...w-we...we...here! Oh you bloody ferret!"** Hermione used her right hand to hit him on the arm.

"**Ow! Why did you hit me?" **Draco answered back. **"If I remember clearly, I believe it was you who brought me here in the first place! I said we should get out and then you—"**

"**I did nothing!"**

"—_**hugged **_**me and—"**

"**Don't say it!"**

"—_**snogged**_** me like hell!"**

"**I did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Merlin's pants Malfoy! I kissed you because I thought you were R—" **Hermione swallowed hard at the thought of her boyfriend waiting inside the Gryffindor common room. **"—Ron."**

_Oh no. Ron._

In a second, the Head Girl took her wand on the floor and pushed the closet door open. Before she left, she turned and faced Draco for the last time.

"**I—I've got to go. I'll see you in the common room." **She broke into a fast walk and immediately entered the Fat lady's portrait hole. Draco's voice (who was calling her name) can still be heard from the corridor before the portrait finally closed. Hermione leaned her back on the wall and then closed her eyes as she took time to steady her breathing.

_This is despicable. I can't believe it was Malfoy—I can't believe I did that! Oh no. What do I do now? No one must ever know about that incident. N—nothing happened. Yes. Nothing. Ugh. I'll just forget about it and find Ron. _She opened her eyes, fixed her robe and then made her way towards the centre of the room.

As she walked, Hermione noticed two figures by the couch facing the fireplace; and by the looks of it, they must've been snogging—or _more. _The boy's head was visible from the back of the couch while the girl was only in her bra and they kissed as she sat on his lap. Hermione walked towards them and attempted to reprimand their actions. _Fifth years—again!_

"**What do you think you're do—"**

The boy and the girl were startled by the Head Girl's sudden presence and the shock on their faces was greatly undeniable. Hermione was shocked too because the girl was no other than Lavender Brown while the boy was...

"—**R-Ron?" **she gasped at the horrible sight in front of her. Lavender sprang up from Ron's lap and immediately covered her half naked torso with her blouse. Ron stood up and approached Hermione.

"**H-Hermione? What are you—what are you doing here?" **Hermione choked as she started to sob and tears began to form on the side of her eyes.

"**W-what am I doing here? The question is, what you two **_**doing**_** here? W-we were supposed to meet tonight, remember?"**

"**Oh right."** Ron's face went pale as tears began to trickle down her face.**"...'Mione—"**

"**Ron, how could you? How could you do this?"**

"**Listen, I—"**

"**I went all the way here to see you and catch up with you and **_**this**_** is what you'll surprise me with? YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT SLUT!"**

"**DON'T CALL LAV A SLUT!"**

"**Huh, so you call her **_**Lav**_** now. Who are you then? **_**Won-won**_** again?" **she started to cry more bitterly. **"Am I just your toy Ron Weasley?"**

Ron moved closer to Hermione and started to look furiously at her. **"Don't make it look like I'm the bad guy here 'Mione! What? Isn't this what you and Malfoy had been doing since the two of you moved in together? "**

"**What are you talking ab—"**

"**What am I talking about? I know **_**everything**_** now! I know that Astoria Greengrass broke up with that bastard Malfoy because of you! She caught the two of you snogging and if it wasn't for Lavender, I wouldn't even know that you had been lying to me all this time!"**

"**It wasn't true Ron!"**

"**Then why didn't you just tell me about it?"**

Ron's voice grew louder that rapid movements upstairs can be heard, as if it hasted its way to the common room to see what's going on. Hermione's face was soaked and her eyes were already puffy from crying.

"**I was supposed to tell you tonight! It wasn't true! Believe me!"**

"**You caused them to break up..."**

"**I didn't!"**

"**You lied to me..."**

"**I didn't! I said I didn't!"**

"**I don't believe you! Shut up you SLUT!"**

That last statement was so hurtful that Hermione had slapped Ron on the face. Lavender immediately caressed his face while Hermione continued to cry bitterly. Just then, Harry came running from the boy's dormitory and he had witnessed that last part.

"**...'Mione."** he said comfortingly and he held her by the shoulders. A shaky voice came out of Hermione.

"**I—I'm very disappointed in you Ron. After all these years that we've been together, even as friends, it seems like... it seems like you never knew me at all." **she gasped for breath and continued to talk in between sobs. **"I... I love you Ron... I—I guess... I guess you never really loved me that way for not even trusting me at all."**

With that, Hermione dashed out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry tried to follow her but he knew it was best to leave her alone with her own thoughts first. He returned to the common room and approached Ron and Lavender. The two stared at him nervously as he clenched his fists on his side.

"**I expected more out of you mate. And just so you know, she was really telling the truth."** He glared at them before he left for the boy's dormitory.

* * *

_What could she be doing now? I mean... did that Gryffindor slut really meant what she said? Is she snogging that blood traitor Weasley right now? What—what if she had seen them? Merlin. I'm sure that will cause them to break up—but wait, that's good right? No. It's stupid. She will become single alright… but, will she start to like me then? Ugh. I must stop these selfish thoughts…_

Draco paced the floor of his bedroom as he worried about Hermione. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty and sad at the thought of Hermione being heartbroken and all. It was surely odd, but his new feelings for her made him think and do things he never did before—he was being very _un-Sltytherin-ish_. He continued pacing around his room after a minute or so while Hermione had just entered Mademoiselle Genevieve's portrait hole downstairs. Her face was flushed from all the crying she did and then she sat lifelessly on the long sofa by the fireplace.

_I… I can't believe it… I can't bloody hell believe it. Ron just cheated on me—with Lavender Brown! I—I—Oh Ron… _She had burst into tears once more as she buried her face into her hands. I mages of Lavender seated on Ron's lap filled her head and she wept bitterly at the thought. With a sudden awareness of the Head Girl's presence downstairs, Draco ran towards the common room.

"**Granger"**

Hermione looked up and saw Draco stood on the last landing of his staircase. She stood up from her seat and hastily wiped the tears off of her face.

"**M-Malfoy, I-I thought you were already sleeping. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. Have a… have a good night then" **she replied in between sobs and made her way towards her staircase.

"**Granger, wait." **Hermione turned back at Draco and saw him just a few inches from the barrier line dividing their common room. His silver eyes stared right into her brown ones and a few seconds had passed before he finally spoke.

"...**Have a good night too"**

She smiled at him weakly and then climbed up the stairs towards her room. Draco just stood in his position and watched Hermione close her door.

* * *

Draco entered his room and then sat on the side of his bed. He knew Hermione was still crying for he still heard sobs coming from her room and the thought of her sad face sent shivers to his spine. He wanted to comfort her but he knew he couldn't get past that barrier line –_If only _he could be with her. He took the Gryffindor trinket from the jewellery box on his bedside table and he eyed it as he thought of answers on what he should do. Just then, a thought had hit him and he immediately walked towards his bathroom door. Draco secured the trinket on his pocket and pushed the door open as he entered. His heart started to beat harder against his chest as he slowly approached the door on the other end of the room. He placed his hand on the door knob and then slowly turned it to open.

* * *

Hermione quietly entered her room as she tried her best to control her breathing once more. The sight of Draco as he stood on the edge of the barrier line (with his face looking worried) made her wonder, considering the fact that he had warned her not to go in the Gryffindor common room that evening. _Did he know? But… but how? _She never imagined him to be concerned about her or what but with the things that just happened, she knew that there was something new and different with him- but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Thoughts aside, Hermione faced her reflection on the full length mirror on the wall. Her eyes were very puffy and it's as if she can't cry anymore. She stared blankly at herself and sighed as memories of her and Ron flashed in her mind. Tired and determined to forget all the chaotic events that night, Hermione approached her bed and then took off her robes which she neatly placed on her bed side table. Just as she was about to climb her bed, her bathroom door opened and revealed Draco Malfoy on the other side. He walked inside her room without removing his gaze away from her. She gasped in surprise.

"**M-Malfoy. Wh-what are you doing in my room?"**

He stopped just a meter away from her.

"**I know you'll think that this is oddly stupid Granger, but I want you to know that that Ron Weasley is a big git to cheat on you with that slutty Lavender Brown."**

Tears began to fall on Hermione's cheeks again. **"Yes, we've been enemies since we first stepped here in Hogwarts but I'm not heartless enough not to acknowledge that you're hurting right now because of a stupid rumour concerning me. You were there for me when we were at the shrieking shack, and I would like to do the same for you now. I may be a git, but I care."**

"**M-Malfoy…"**

"**I shall leave if you tell me to... but you only have three seconds to decide. If you don't answer, **_**I will stay here with you**_**."**

"**I-I—"**

"**One"**

_Malfoy—_

"**Two"**

_-Please-_

"**Three"**

_-stay._

After that last count, Draco rushed to Hermione's side and hugged her within his arms. She buried her head on his chest and cried bitterly at the pain of the heartache she felt. Draco patted her head comfortingly and placed his head over hers.

"**Everything will be alright" **he hushed her. **"Everything will be alright, **_**Hermione**_**"**

Slowly, Hermione lifted her head and faced Draco. In between breaths, she spoke.

"**Th-thank you… **_**Draco**_**"**

As gravity worked on its own once more, Draco lowered his face to Hermione's and pressed his lips onto hers. Suddenly afraid that she might reject him by his sudden action, he parted his lips from hers.

"**I'm so—"**

Hermione closed the gap between them and she kissed him passionately as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Draco kissed her back with that same sweet intensity and then they made their way towards Hermione's bed.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	12. Start of something new?

**Chapter 12: Start of something… new?**

* * *

_**I will stay here with you**_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as the morning light touched her face. Last night's events seemed to be a dream, but the unusual sweet smelling pillow she rested her head on was the living proof that everything that just happened was real – Draco Malfoy, _on her bed_. Reality bells chimed on her head and Hermione jerked up from her position. She knew that _snogging_ another man after a break up with your boyfriend was a very _Lavender_ thing to do, but being found in bed together the next day was _way worse_ than that. Hermione hastily looked under her blanket and prepared herself to face the fear that had formed on her thoughts.

_Thank Merlin; I still have my clothes on._

She sighed as her horrible thoughts (of doing_ you-know-what_ with Draco) left her and then she stared at the boy who slept next to her. His face was pale and yet very handsome, while his silver platinum hair were messed up in a cute sort of way. His nose was perfect and his lips were –

"**Granger, it's rude to stare at people when they are sleeping." **Draco spoke suddenly without even opening an eye or moving an inch from his position. Hermione placed a hand above her heart and gasped in surprise.

"** You gave me a fright!" **she closed her eyes as she felt her heart beat faster on her chest. Draco then stared at her and laughed at the sight of her surprised face. He sat next to her but then stopped laughing when he noticed her curious stare at him.

"**What?" **he asked annoyed.

"**You're laughing."**

"**And so? I've laughed a hundred of times before."**

"**Yeah, but it's… **_**different.**_** I never heard you laugh **_**like that**_**.**

Draco blushed and turned his head away from Hermione. It was now her turn to laugh.

"**Now, I've never seen you embarrassed **_**like that**_** since I punched you in the face years ago."**

"**Stop that thought immediately!"**

"**Not a chance **_**Ron**_**!—"**

Hermione stopped frozen when she accidentally said the name of her boyfriend—ex-boyfriend. She stared blankly at her hands and felt tears form on her eyes again. Without a word, Draco pulled her closer to him and tapped his hand over her shoulder.

"**Don't think about that git. Stop wasting your tears for him." **She gave out a small laugh as the tears trickled down her face. Using the back of her hand, she wiped them off and faced Draco.

"**I—I guess it really is over now." **She took a deep breath and smiled weakly. **"I'm a **_**freaking **_**Gryffindor for crying out loud. I-I'll get over this soon." **Draco looked at her concerned.

"**Granger"**

"**I'm fine. I really am. Thank you—again… for last night."**

"**It... it was nothing. But, are you sure?"**

"**Yes"**

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded when he understood that she meant what she said. He removed the blanket off of his legs and stepped out of her bed. Just as he was about to reach for her bathroom door, Hermione called out to him.

"**Uh… **_**Malfoy**_**?" **He turned and faced her once more.

"**Yes?"**

"**Last night…H-how did you know that… how did you know that last night's events were going to happen?" **Draco smirked and replied.

"**Well, Brown was stupid enough to let me overhear her plans. I didn't actually get it at first… but then, things just sort of fell into place and then it happened – You believe me, do you?"**

Hermione smiled at him again.

"**Yes, **_**I do**_**. Thanks again" **Unexpectedly, Draco smiled back at her just before he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

After half an hour, Draco and Hermione got out of their rooms at the same time. They walked their way towards the portrait hole, but stared awkwardly at each other afterwards when they've reached it.

"**Malfoy"**, she nodded at him.

"**Granger"**, he nodded back.

"**Truce?" **Hermione extended her right hand in front of him and smiled. Draco stared at her for a moment and then shook it with his. He replied **"Truce"** and gave her a grin in return. The head girl took a deep breath and stepped out of the common room – followed by the Head Boy.

* * *

_**2 months after**_**…**

* * *

"**Arrogant git!"**

"**Insufferable know-it-all!"**

"**Narcissistic, egoistic, spoiled pureblood brat!"  
"Dominating, control-freak, bookworm MU—Mu—Muggle Born!"**

"**Why do you have to be such a prat?"**

"**Why do you have to be such a **_**controllist**_**?"**

"_**Controllist**_** is not a word!"  
"I don't care!"**

"_**Aaaaah!**_**" **Hermione Granger screamed as she clenched her hands into fists. There she stood in their common room, face to face with Draco Malfoy, with only the barrier line separating the two. She glared at him in frustration while he chose to sit on his side of the long sofa.

"**Why are you so mad at me anyway? I thought you said I should make myself useful by suggesting ideas for the upcoming ball right before the Christmas holidays?"**

"**I did say that, but not after we've agreed that we will tell Professor McGonagall my idea!"**

_*Flashback – earlier that evening*_

"**So Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I believe you already have plans for the upcoming ball this Saturday?" **Professor McGonagall uttered as she eyed the Head Boy and Girl who sat just in front her.

"**Yes Professor!" **Hermione replied enthusiastically. **"**_**We've**_** thought of having a **_**costume party**_** for the ball. It's simple and students won't be forced to wear dress robes. They can dress up as anyone or anything they like."**

The Headmistress thought for a moment and then she spoke. **"Well, if that's what you've planned… then I would have to make the announcement tomorrow morning at once. As for the decorations, kindly coordinate with Professor Flitwick and –" **Draco raised his hand and Professor McGonagall stopped talking. **"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"**

"**I'm sorry Headmistress, but I just suddenly thought that wearing costumes for the ball would be somewhat stupid and childish to do." **Hermione gave him a deadly stare and looked like as if she was harassed by his comments. He stared back at her and mouthed the words – **"**_**Costumes? Are you bloody serious?"**_

Professor McGonagall noticed the building tension between the two and she cleared her throat to catch their attention once more.

"_**Then**_**, what is it that you suggest we do… Mr. Malfoy?"**

"**I think we should stick with the dress robes Professor… but to make things more exciting, students will be required to wear **_**masks**_**. It will be a **_**Masquerade**_** ball."**

By the looks of the sudden change in the Headmistress' face, Hermione knew that Draco's idea was favoured more than hers. Determined to make things happen her way, she quickly thought of a counter argument for the situation.

"**But Professor, I… I don't think that will work. I mean—wearing costumes will bring out more creativity from the students. We should—". **The Headmistress raised a hand and Hermione stopped talking.

"**Ms Granger, I do believe that you have good intentions with your idea but—in my opinion, what Mr Malfoy just suggested would be rather more appealing to the students. I'm sorry, but I'll have to choose his suggestion." **She paused and smiled at both of them. **"Very well then, this will be announced first thing in the morning. Thank you and good night. You may go."**

_*End of Flashback*_

"**Granger, it is true that your idea is childish and somewhat stupid! What do you expect me to wear for a costume? A teapot? A Hogwarts: A History book?"**

"**But **_**we**_** agreed with **_**my**_** idea!"**

"**Why are you **_**so**_** against with what I suggested?" **Draco stood from his seat and faced Hermione again. **"Aren't Masquerade balls known in Muggle Promenades? You'll just wear a dress and a mask for crying out loud!" **Hermione laughed sarcastically in response.

"**And since when did you become interested with **_**Muggle gatherings**_** such as promenades?" **Draco immediately removed his gaze away from her.

"**Well… I… I sort of—heard it… in a Muggle Studies class."**

"**But you don't have a Mu—"**

"**Enough alright? Just accept the fact that your dream of wearing a costume won't come true and you'll have to wear a mask and a—wait, is it because you don't want to wear a gown or a dress?"**

"**No" **she blurted.

"**Really?"**

"**I said No!" **Hermione blushed and took a deep breath. **"I just… I just… I just don't want to okay? It brings back bad memories – and don't ask why." **She shot Draco another glaring look and then walked her way towards the staircase which lead to her room. Before entering, she turned and called out to Draco.

"**Fine Malfoy, you **_**win. **_**I'll accept that stupid **_**Masquerade idea**_**—but don't expect to find me anywhere near your sight that night." **She went inside her room and slammed the door shut. Downstairs, Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sat alone on the sofa.

_Well, you won't find me either._

Two months have passed since the day Ron and Hermione broke up. She never expected such an event to happen but what she didn't expect the most was the part that she and Draco had been acting quite civil with one another – especially _inside their dormitory_. Draco had stopped calling her a mudblood (which was surprising for her) while she still called him a ferret whenever he would get into her nerves. Some found it surprising and confusing –except for Harry Potter.

"**Hermione, are you sure you won't stay with us at the Burrow for Christmas break?" **asked Ginny as she walked with Harry and Hermione towards the Quidditch field. The Gryffindor team had practice that Saturday morning, just before the students finally left for the ball that evening.

"**Yeah 'Mione, I'll be there anyway."** Harry added as he flung an arm around his girlfriend.

Hermione pulled her coat closer to her and replied. **"Will you please stop it you two? I told you, I'll stay here in Hogwarts to have my advanced readings for the Healer and Auror exams next year after graduation. And besides... it would be awkward to stay in the same house with Ron for two weeks. "**

"**Okay, we know the two of you still don't talk… but can't we really change your mind?" **Ginny pouted her lips that made Harry and Hermione laugh.

"**I love both of you, but **_**please**_** try to understand me. I'll stay here and it's final, okay?" **She stared at both of them pleadingly which earned her nods from the two. **"Okay then, but make sure you send us our gifts." **replied Harry.

The three of them walked in silence until Harry raised a question to Hermione.

"**So, tonight's the ball… Who are you going with?"**

Hermione's head jerked to face Harry. **"Wait, who am I going with? Like a date?"**

"**Oh yes! Tell us! Who is **_**he?**_**"**

"**Ginny, I don't have a date. I don't even like the **_**Masquerade**_** thing in the first place. It was Malfoy who suggested it to Professor McGonagall." **Ginny looked shocked but Harry just laughed.

"**You don't have a date? I thought McLaggen asked you... and some other guys from Ravenclaw!"**

"_**Ginevra**_**, I just broke up with your brother! I don't want to be… **_**involved**_** with anyone yet."**

"**But he already has a girlfriend! He was the stupid one to cheat on you in the first place."**

"**I know, but I really don't find those guys... you know -okay**_**.**_**"**

"**Or...is it because you're **_**waiting**_** for **_**someone **_**else to ask you?" **Harry suddenly spoke. Ginny and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"**Like who?" **The two girls said at the same time. Harry laughed again.

"**Oh, I don't know. Someone… **_**unexpected**_** I suppose." **He winked at Ginny and she somehow got what he meant. Both of them started to laugh while Hermione just stared at them in confusion.

"**Hey! What do you mean?"** Hermione protested. After a few more steps, they all stopped walking as they reached the entrance to the field. Harry held Hermione's shoulders.

"**Hermione Granger, you are the smartest witch in our year. I'm sure you'll figure it out."** He smiled at her before he left for the field with Ginny. Hermione went up to the stands and watched her classmates zoom in the sky with their broomsticks as she thought of a certain _unexpected_ guy that Harry must be talking about. She sighed and mentally kicked herself for thinking about something that she had been denying for a long time now.

_Impossible._

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	13. An Invitation

**Chapter 13: An Invitation**

* * *

The Christmas holidays were only a few hours away and the students of Hogwarts were all busy as they prepared themselves for the Masquerade ball to be held that Saturday night. Girls and boys alike talked about what they were to wear and what they expect out of the night, but questions of _who dates who_ were given more emphasis in every common room inside the castle. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott enthusiastically discussed their list of girls they planned on targeting for the ball, while Vincent Goyle and Draco Malfoy just listened to their chatter as they walked towards the dungeons leading to the Slytherin common room.

"_**Daphne Greengrass**_** is first on my list – and I'll do anything to find her tonight." **Theo widely grinned at his friend Blaise.

"**What? No fair Theo! I thought Tracy Davis was your top 1? Daphne is **_**mine**_**."**

"**Oh man, I thought you liked her sister **_**Astoria**_** better?" **Blaise immediately nudged Theo by the ribs and he shot him a warning look. He jerked his head towards Draco, who just smirked at their awkward exchange of actions.

"_**Blaise**_**, if you really **_**think**_** that **_**Astoria**_** is better, then go ahead. I don't **_**bloody**_** care if you ask her to the ball or snog her endlessly all night." **Draco replied as the other Slytherin boys stared at him in amazement.

"**Do you… do you really mean that?" **asked Goyle.

"**Of course Goyle. Why shouldn't I?"**

"**She's your girlfriend—"**

"_**Ex-girlfriend**_**. It's been two months now and I really don't mind a bit." **Blaise smiled at Draco and tapped him on the arm. **"Thanks mate."**

The four of them entered the Slytherin common room and they sat by the empty chairs near the fireplace.

"**So Draco, who's your date for tonight's ball?" **Blaise suddenly asked.

Draco ran his fingers on his tie to fix it as he replied. **"Well, let's just say that she's—"**

"**Pansy Parkinson?" **Goyle butted in.

"**Wha-Parkinson? No Goyle! Why would I go out with her? She's annoying. Its—"**

"**Astoria Greengrass? I thought you—"**

"**No! I just told you **_**were through**_**, Blaise. She's all yours. Why are you asking me these things anyway? Its—"**

"**Oh I know!" **Theo exclaimed triumphantly. **"Could it be **_**Hermione Granger?**_**"**

"**WHAT?"** Draco, Blaise and Goyle asked in unison. Draco's cheeks blushed a little while the two other boys stared scandalized at Theo. He coughed at his friend's remark and then chose to stare down at his shoes to hide his embarrassment. _How in Merlin's beard did he think of that?_

"**She's a Gryffindor!" **said Goyle.

"**And a Muggle born too!" **added Blaise.

"**Yeah, but **_**she's hot."**_

_Wait a second, did he just say HOT? _Draco felt his ears burn a little.

"**Now that I've thought of it, I think she's—"**, Theo took a piece of parchment from his pocket and scanned it. **"—here she is! My top 3—oh wait; I think I'll make her my Top 2—"**

"_**She's your top what?" **_The head boy exclaimed in shock as his head jerked up to face his friend.

"**My top 3—now my Top 2" **Theo grinned. **"I really think she's pretty for a bookworm. No wonder Victor Krum asked her for the Yule Ball. I even sort of stalked her **(_Stalked her? Is he bloody serious?) _**in the library for a week **_(A week? Merlin, I think I'm having a heart attack! Screw you Theodore Nott!) _**after that—uh Blaise? Isn't she on your list too?" **Blaise Zabini also took a parchment out of his pocket.

_Don't tell me she's on his list too?_

"**Oh yeah **_(What? Traitors!) _**—but it's written in red ink."**

"**Why?" **Goyle asked curiously.

"**It means she's a Gryffindor—**_**off limits**_**. But hey, the war is over now right? I mean, everything's alright. I… I think I might go a chance on her too." **_You have got to be kidding me._

"**That's the spirit mate!"** Theo tapped Blaise's arm **"If I don't find Daphne tonight, I'll sweep the whole Great Hall to catch that Lioness Gra—"**

"**ENOUGH!" **Draco stood up with a snap as he clenched his hands on his side. His shout was so loud that he easily got the attention of the three boys in front of him. They all looked surprised and afraid at Draco's sudden reaction.

"**Blaise, you like Astoria Greengrass, do you?"**

"**Uh… Yes?"**

"**And Daphne's you **_**Top 1**_**, right Theo?**_**"**_

"**Of course. But I—"**

"**How about you, Goyle? Do you have anyone in mind? Is she **_**someone I know**_**?"**

"**Well, I… she's—"**

"**Just answer the damn question!"**

"_**Pansy Parkinson" **_Theo and Blaise's jaw dropped at Goyle's unexpected confession. Draco was also surprised but he felt more relieved that Goyle didn't think of Hermione too. He unclenched his hand and fixed his hair as the two boys interrogated Goyle. ("What?... Are you Serious?... Since when did you thought of that?... Do you really like her then?...") The head boy straightened his robes and walked away from his friends. Before he could even reach the entrance of their common room, Theo noticed his absence and he called out to him.

"**Oy Draco! Where are you going, mate?"**

"**Back to my dormitory."**

"**I thought you'll stay with us until after the ball?" **asked Goyle.

"**And you still haven't told us who's your date for tonight" **Blaise added.

Draco laughed and smirked at his friends. **"Well, I had a change of plans. As for my date, it's— a secret. And would you please do me a favour? **_**Stick to your original plans.**_** " **He turned his back on them and left the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Hermione walked up the marble staircase as she thought of what Harry had told her earlier that morning at the Quidditch field. Of course she didn't want to appear miserable in front of Ron and Lavender at the ball, but she also didn't want to be stuck all night with a boy she didn't approve of.

_Could I be really waiting for someone?_

Images of a tall guy with pale skin and silver platinum hair appeared on her mind.

_NO. I-I…Impossible. It can't be. He's—ugh. NO._

She shook her head as she took the last landing of the stairs leading to the corridor of her dormitory and was surprised to see a familiar Gryffindor face lurking around the area.

"**C-Cormac?" **The tall boy turned around and faced her.

"**Granger! I knew you would be here!"** They approached one another halfway.

"**What are you doing here? And **_**how**_** did you know I would be here?"** Hermione asked as she eyed Cormac McLaggen curiously.

"**Brown told me"**

_Oh. The Devil._

"**So"** Cormac moved closer to her and held her hand to kiss it. **"What are your plans for **_**us**_** tonight?"** Hermione instantly pulled her hand away from him. **"Back off McLaggen, I told you, I won't go to the ball with you." **She walked past him but he got hold of her hand and he pulled her back to him. This time, he managed to corner her on a wall on one side of the corridor.

"**C'mon **_**Hermione**_**, Weasley's got Brown and **_**you have me**_**—everybody's happy." **He ran his hand through her hair and smelled it. **"Stop playing hard to get my lioness, I know you want me too." **Cormac stared at her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Her body tensed when she realized what he was about to do.

_Oh boy, don't you dare._

"**McLaggen, **_**I swear**_** I'll hex off your face if you don't move away at this instant. Move or I'll—" **Their faces were only inches apart when they heard a familiar voice on one end of the corridor.

"**What a pleasant surprise. I never thought you could be this **_**public**_**, Granger."** Draco Malfoy walked towards them and stopped just a few meters away. Hermione's heart fell at the sight of him and immediately pushed Cormac away. She fixed her robes and positioned herself between the two boys.

"**Malfoy, It's not what you think."**

"**Oh really? Not what I think? Because for a second Granger, I thought I saw you **_**snogging**_** this lifeless Gryffindor." **Draco replied without even looking at her. He kept his gaze on Cormac as he glared at him. **"Tell me, what else should I think?"**

"**We didn't snog, okay? What you saw was different."**

"**Nice try, Granger—but I know what I saw." **Cormac moved closer to Draco but Hermione stopped him. He clenched his hands as he hissed at the Head Boy. **"Why do you care? What? Is she your **_**girlfriend?**_**"**

"**NO!"** The Head boy and the Head girl exclaimed in unison. They eyed each other awkwardly for a moment, and then Draco replied nervously. **"She—she is just a **_**friend**_**—who happens to be **_**girl**_**."**

Cormac laughed.** "A friend? Are you bloody serious? No one will believe that a Slytherin especially like you, Malfoy, will be friends with any of us Gryffindors." **He tried to move closer to Draco once more but Hermione had pulled out her wand and she pointed it to him.

"**Leave now McLaggen or you won't be able to go to the ball at all tonight."**

The Gryffindor boy thought for a moment but then realized the seriousness of Hermione's threat when he stared at her eyes. He walked away from the two but stopped after a few steps and turned back to call her. **"You know I won't give up Granger. I'll definitely look for a stunning brunette later." **He winked at her and left.

* * *

"**Now I know why I won't see you **_**anywhere**_** at the ball. I bet you'll be sneaking **_**somewhere**_** with that airhead Gryffindor tonight."** Draco spat to Hermione as they entered the portrait hole to their common room. He loudly dropped his bag on the floor and then sat furiously at the sofa. Hermione, with both of her hands on her waists, crossed the barrier line dividing their common room and stood in front of him, looking very annoyed. **"What is your problem Malfoy? Cormac didn't even do anything to you. And yeah, why do you care anyway?"**

"_**Oooh**_**… defending you boyfriend now, eh? He just annoys me, that's all." **He crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"**Are you sure? **_**Because for a second Malfoy**_**, I'm quite convinced that you-were-**_**jealous." **_Draco's face went pink and he immediately stood to face Hermione.

"**What **_**rubbish**_** is this that you are telling me? Me? Jealous? I—I'm not jealous! Why would I be? You're not even my **_**girlfriend**_**." **The Head Girl's face blushed at the sound of the term _girlfriend_ and she suddenly remembered Draco's reply to Cormac's question earlier. _She is a friend—who happens to be a girl. A girl—friend._

"**You're right, I'm not!" **She blurted.

"**Yes, you're not."**

"**I—I know that. I'm not."**

"**I know that too. You're not."**

"**Okay, let's just stop this." **Hermione stomped her feet as she walked towards her room and then called out to Draco when she had reached the door. **"I have to prepare for tonight…and so do you." **She entered her room and slammed her door shut while Draco made his way to his own sanctuary.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his full length mirror as he stared at his reflection admiringly. He wore an all-white tuxedo underneath his black robes and he matched it with white shoes and a white mask. His hair was fixed in its usual manner and he grinned at himself at the thought of Hermione and her _suitors_.

"**I wonder if you can resist **_**this**_**, Granger."**

He walked towards his bedside table and took a corsage from its drawer. He sat on his bed as he stared at it and thought carefully of the decision he was about to make.

_This is it Draco. You are about to ask Hermione Granger, a muggle born, to be her—her date for the ball. Ugh. This is outrageous! But I can't let those losers steal her away from me! This is social suicide – but it's now or never._

The Head boy took a deep breath and gathered all his strength as he walked towards his bathroom door. He opened it and entered the room as he focused his eyes at the door on the other side of it. Slowly, he approached the door and pushed it open to reveal the Head Girl's room. Then, Draco kneeled and bowed his head as he uttered the words he'd been dreading to ask.

"**Hermione Granger, it would be my utmost delight if you will give me the honor of being your **_**date**_** for tonight."**

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	14. The Blonde and Brunette

**Chapter 14: The Blonde and Brunette**

* * *

_Salazar Slytherin—please make her say "yes"._

Draco's heartbeat went fast against his chest as he waited for Hermione Granger's reply to his invitation. He knew that this would be a big surprise for her and never did he know that he would be surprised more than he thought he would be.

Just a few hours ago, Draco had planned to ask her for a dance (only) by midnight but changed his mind when he learned about the tight competition he had with her other suitors. He knew that they were no match for him, but he thought it would be best to be careful - especially when there's a maniac named _Cormac McLaggen_ on the loose. A few seconds passed and he heard no reply, so he asked her again.

"**Granger, would you be my date for tonight?"**

Still, she didn't answer. He felt his palms sweat at the tormenting silence that surrounded him and became quite annoyed by this. Draco quickly stood up and spoke.

"**Granger, would you just please say—"**

"**Meow"**

"**Wha—**_**Crookshanks?**_**"**

An empty room appeared before him and only Crookshanks, who was lying on the Head Girl's bed, was there. He made a quick glance of the whole room and realized that Hermione wasn't really there when he foolishly asked her to be his date for the ball.

_Where did she go? _The Head Boy returned to his room and took off his mask from his face. _Now, what do I do? I can't believe I'm getting frustrated because of this matter! Stupid Granger. Fine then, I'll just go on and—"_

TAP TAP

Draco looked at his bedroom window and saw an owl flying just outside. It held a letter with a Slytherin seal on it and he immediately let it inside his room. He took the letter from the bird just before it flew out into the darkness. It reads:

**I'm looking forward to a splendid night with you, **_**My Love. **_**I guess it won't be difficult to find you with that **_**silver platinum hair**_** of yours. See you at the Great Hall.**

**With Love, **_**Astoria**_

After he finished reading, the Head Boy crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. He messed up his hair in a _Harry Potter_ sort of way and grabbed his wand from his pocket before he went in front of his mirror. With a flick of his wand, a new Draco Malfoy stood before him and he wore his mask once more—to hide his true identity behind it.

* * *

The Christmas ball was a blast and every Hogwarts student was enjoying the night. Some chatted with friends over a goblet of punch by their tables, while most of them danced on the dance floor. Everyone looked wonderful and Harry Potter was quite distracted with a few girls. Of course Ginny Weasley looked _way_ dashing compared to them, but she was busy looking for Hermione together with Luna Lovegood. There he stood—alone—by the punch table with a goblet on his hand, and he surveyed the room for any sign of his girlfriend and friends. He took a quick sip from his drink as his eyes fell on an extremely beautiful girl that just entered the Great Hall.

_Who is she?_

The girl looked quite nervous as she entered the Great hall alone. She wore a simple black, tube, cocktail dress and black heeled shoes which she matched with a black mask that had small white gems on its side. She had long, straight, blonde hair that looked perfect with her outfit.

The girl surveyed the room (to look for her friends, perhaps) and Harry was shocked when her gaze fell on him. Looking sideways, she approached the punch table while Harry quickly turned his back from her direction and fixed his robes. A finger poked him on the shoulder and he was surprised when he saw face to face the stunning girl he saw earlier. She stood right next to him.

"**Harry."** The girl said as she smiled. Not sure of what he was supposed to say, he took another quick sip from his goblet and replied. **"H-hello. Uh… want a drink?"**

"**Sure, thank you." **Harry took a goblet for her and stared as she drank the cup empty.

"**So… why is a **_**beautiful**_** lady like you alone in such a wonderful night?" **He took a quick sip from his drink once more as he tried to hide his nervousness from her. The girl eyed him curiously and asked.

"**Are you… are you **_**flirting**_** with me?" **Harry turned red and continued drinking. The girl gasped and swatted him on the arm.

"**Merlin's pants! How could you **_**Harry Evans Potter**_**! You're with Ginny and I'm**_**—Wait a second**_**, so you didn't recognize me?"**

"**Recognize—what? Who-who are you?"**

"**It's me! **_**Hermione**_**!"**

The goblet on his hand dropped as he heard her say her name. She was Hermione—_Hermione Granger?_ His jaw fell as he eyed her once more and his eyes widened as he recognized her voice.

"_**Godric Gryffindor! It is you Her—**_**" **Hermione quickly covered Harry's mouth and looked around them to make sure nobody else heard him.

"_**Sssh**_**, Harry. No one else must know!" **She hissed. **"I changed my hair so that Cormac McLaggen won't recognize me all throughout the ball."**

"**But why didn't you tell me right away that it was you earlier? Merlin, I'm so sorry about that—but you do look **_**beautiful**_**." **Hermione blushed. **"Thanks, Harry."**

"**Just don't tell Ginny about that, alright? And oh, she's around here somewhere looking for you with Luna."**

"**Ugh. I guess they're worried that I won't show up because I didn't have a date."**

"**Wow. So **_**He**_** didn't ask you?" **Harry asked. **"What a coward."**

"**Wha—who's he?"**

"_**He**_**—the guy you've been waiting to ask you. Oh please, don't tell me you haven't figured out?" **Images of Draco Malfoy ran on her head and she felt herself blush even more at the thought.

"**I… I… No. I haven't." **She lied. **"Can we—can we just **_**please**_** sit down, now? These shoes are killing me."**

* * *

Draco swiftly entered the Great Hall and surveyed the room to make sure Astoria Greengrass was out of sight. Her letter had made him furious and he wanted to make sure that she won't find him anywhere that night. He walked past tables and tried to look for his friends. Once spotted, he approached the table of Goyle, Theo and Blaise and sat on an empty seat beside them.

"**Hey you! What are you doing here? Scram off before I curse your nose away." **Goyle snarled at him and pulled him out of his seat.

"**How dare you!" **Draco shoved off Goyle's hands from his robe and pointed his wand at him. **"Never threaten me, you git!"** Theo and Blaise stood beside Goyle as they recognized the voice of the boy behind the mask.

"**D-Draco?" **Theo asked.

"**Draco Malfoy? Is that you?"** Blaise moved closer to him and eyed him carefully.

"**Would you please stop that? Yes, **_**it is me**_**—but don't tell anyone." **The Head Boy replied and sat on his chair again. The three boys followed and surrounded him.

"**Y-your hair…It's—it's different." **Goyle stuttered for he was still afraid of what he did to Draco earlier.

"**Obviously, Goyle."**

"**But why did you change it -into brown?" **Blaise asked.

"_**Because**_**, I'm trying to avoid **_**your**_** Astoria and this is the only way she won't recognize me." **Theo tapped his shoulders. **"That's brilliant Draco! We didn't even recognize it was you. Now you can—"**

"**Did somebody say **_**Draco**_**?" **The four boys tensed up as Pansy Parkinson suddenly appeared before them.

"**N-no! Nobody said Draco." **Blaise quickly stood up from his seat and pushed Draco under the table. Theo stood up as well to hide him. He replied.

"**Yeah. We said… we said… **_**Great Bro'!**_**" **He pulled Goyle up from his seat and tapped him on the shoulder. **"You-are-**_**so-great brother**_** that **_**you**_** should ask Pansy here for a dance."** Goyle sent Theo a quizzical look but he sent him back a "-_just-play-along-I-know-you-like-this-too-"_look. Goyle cleared his throat and smiled at Pansy. **"Y-yes. You look very pretty Pansy, would you care for a dance?"**

Pansy eyed the three boys and walked closer to them. **"Okay, I'm not buying this. Was that Draco who sat next to you earlier? I know he's under the table."**

"**Wh-what? N-no!"**

"**Yeah! He's not!"**

"**We promise!"**

"**Ha-ha-ha" **The Slytherin girl laughed sarcastically and grabbed the mantel of the table. **"You blokes are lying." **The three boys eyed each other nervously as Pansy slowly lifted the cloth. They knew they would be in big trouble if Pansy finds Draco and they had to do something fast. Quickly, Theo and Blaise pushed Pansy to Goyle, who held her tightly in his arms.

"**What are you doing! Let go of me!"**

Pansy continued to scream as Theo and Blaise lifted the cloth to let Draco escape. Afraid that she might see Draco as he leaves, Goyle held Pansy's face and kissed her full on the lips.

"**WHOA!" **Theo, Blaise and Draco exclaimed all at the same time. Then, Draco tapped his friends' shoulders to thank them and quickly made his way towards the dance floor.

* * *

"**I can't believe it's you!" **Ginny squealed when she saw Hermione on their table with Harry.

"_**Sssh**_**, Ginny. I told you, nobody else must know." **Hermione whispered as she scanned their surroundings once more for any sign of Cormac McLaggen.

"**You look very pretty." **Luna said as she smiled next to her. **"Thanks." **The four of them sat in peace on their chairs as they drank their drinks heartily.

"**So, why are you hiding from Cormac again?" **Harry asked.

"**Stop pretending you don't know Harry. Remember that party the Slug Club had two years ago?"**

"**I remember. Harry took me there." **Luna replied. **"Cormac was your date then, right?"**

"**Yup, he's the one."**

Ginny gasped. **"Oh I get it! He tried to kiss you all night at that party!"**

"**Exactly, and that's the reason why I've been avoiding him since." **Hermione rolled her eyes as she remembered that horrible night. Harry suddenly coughed and looked alarmed.

"**Uhm, Hermione? I think… you'd better go somewhere **_**now**_**. I see Cormac moving in our direction right at this very moment."**

Hermione, Ginny and Luna looked behind their backs and saw a handsome masked guy who walked towards their table. With that curly brown hair that he had, Hermione was sure that he was Cormac. She stood up at once. "**Harry! Stall him! Make sure he doesn't see me go!" **Ginny pulled Harry up from his seat and pushed him towards Cormac.

"**Hey Cormac!" **Harry greeted him.

"**Hey Harry. Have you seen Hermione? I think I saw a girl leave from your table earlier."**

"**Wh-what? No—she's not 'Mione. I actually haven't seen her all night."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Of course I'm sure."**

The conversation of the two boys went on for a minute or two and Hermione had successfully reached the edge of the Dance floor undetected. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath but was surprised when she suddenly saw Harry try to follow Cormac towards her direction.

_Oh no! Does he know?_ She immediately made her way towards the middle of the dance floor and hid herself amongst the crowd of dancing students. Hermione turned back her gaze from where she saw Cormac earlier and continued to walk backwards towards the center. Then, she accidentally bumped her back into someone.

* * *

Draco paused for a moment as he tried to catch his breath from that quick escape he did from Pansy. He was right there on the edge of the dance floor and he fixed his robes from all that hiding he did under the table. He was halfway fixing his cuffs when he heard voices from the table he left earlier.

_(Why did you kiss me?... Let me explain!... No! He's not that guy!... Wait! Don't go there!)_

Aware that Pansy might be there any second to hunt him, Draco removed his black robe and made his way towards the center of the dance floor. He turned his gaze back towards the direction of Pansy and his friends and was relieved when she hadn't followed him yet. Suddenly, he bumped into someone as he walked there backwards and he immediately turned to his back to see who it was. A blonde girl who wore a black cocktail dress stood before him and he thought she looked _very very beautiful._

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	15. It's called Talking

**Chapter 15: It's called Talking**

* * *

"**Oh god, I'm sorry!" **Hermione gasped as she faced the person she accidentally bumped into right at the middle of the dance floor. Her narrow escape from Cormac left her tensed and panicky, and she couldn't help but feel paranoid at the current situation she was in. She stared at her feet immediately (for she was afraid that she would be recognized), but slowly raised her head when the person didn't reply.

"**A-Are you alright? I'm **_**really**_** sorry. I didn't mean to—" **_Whoa._ The Head Girl suddenly found herself unable to speak at the sight of the Greek-god-like-boy-in-white-tuxedo that stood handsomely before her. _What on earth is a David Beckham clone doing here at Hogwarts?_ The two of them remained silent as they continued to stare at each other.

_Sweet Merlin! Who is this girl?_ Draco Malfoy thought to himself as he eyed Hermione Granger in front of him. Completely unaware of each other's true identity, the Head boy stood still at his position as he looked speechless and mesmerized at the awesome beauty he was witnessing. It was as if angels descended from the heavens and harp music was being played on his ears. His thoughts continued to travel but were distracted when she suddenly cleared her throat to catch his attention. He blinked his eyes and stammered.

"**Oh. I—I'm sorry. Were you—were you saying something?"**

"**I was asking if you are alright."**

"**M-me? Oh yes. Of—of course, no harm done." **He smiled at her and Hermione instantly felt her cheeks blush. **"That's—that's good to hear then." **She smiled back at him and motioned herself to leave. But when she saw Cormac McLaggen nearby, Hermione abruptly faced Draco again.

"**Oh no!" **She uttered quickly as she closed her eyes shut. Draco looked surprised at her reaction.

_**D:**__ Oh no? Does she… does she know? NO!_ He tried to move away but Hermione moved closer to him.

"**I-I'm sorry if I keep on disturbing you, but can I… can stay here with you for a moment?"**

"**Huh?" **Draco stared confused at her as he mentally processed what she said. Looking tensed, she replied. **"I-I mean if it's alright with you. But of course—you probably have a date. I guess—"**

"**No. It's alright." **He blocked her way from leaving. **"And **_**No**_**, I actually don't have a date—**_**whoa!"**_ Hermione quickly grabbed Draco and muttered, **"Quick! Hold me!"** She placed both her hands on his shoulders and took one last look at Cormac (who was already a few steps away from them) as she waited for his response.

"**Uh… okay." **Draco replied and then placed his hands on her waists. Together, they swayed with the other students on the dance floor and when Cormac walked past them, Hermione gave out a sigh of relief.

"**Wait. Are you avoiding someone?"** The Head Boy asked as he surveyed the people around them.

"**Who? Me? N-No! I—I'm… I… well, **_**yes. **_**Sorry about that**_**.**_**"**

"**But I'm sure you have a good reason why, right? So uh… may I know why you are avoiding this someone?" **Draco asked as they continued to dance.

"**Hmm, let's just say that there's this guy who has been stalking me ever since McGonagall announced the ball." **Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes.

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yes. And I had a quite terrible morning before this."**

"**That's awful. Curse that **_**bloody ruddy bastard." **_Hermione suddenly laughed at his comment and Draco started to laugh too. At the sound of each other's laughter, the two abruptly stopped and stared shocked at one another.

"**Your voice sounds **_**familiar**_**." **Both of them said.

_**H:**__ Why does his voice sounds familiar? And—did he just say my voice is familiar too?_

_**D:**__ Am I hallucinating? I know I fancy Granger, but hearing her voice from—wait. Who is she again?_

Draco cleared his throat and asked. **"Uh… what's your name?" **Hermione felt her left hand slip from his shoulder. _(__**H:**__My name… I can't say my real name! Uh…)_ **"**_**Emma**_**",** she blurted. She placed back her hand on his shoulder and smiled. **"I'm Emma…Grint. Yes, Emma Grint."**

"**Emma Grint?" **_(__**D:**__ I haven't heard that name before.) _**"From which house?"**

"**Ravenclaw"**

"**Oh. Sorry, I really don't know much people from your house."**

"**No worries. And you are?" **Hermione asked in return and Draco coughed in surprise. **"Me? Uh. My name… right. Uh…I'm…I'm **_**Tom**_**." **_(__**D:**__ Gee, of all names. Why did I choose the same one as the Dark Lord's?) _**"Tom Radcliffe. Sly—**_**Hufflepuff.**_**" **He cleared his throat once more and smiled back at her. _(__**H: **__Is it just me, or his name just sounds like a muggle celebrity? Oh well.)_

"**It's nice to meet you Tom."**

"**It's nice to meet you too, Emma."**

* * *

Hermione (Emma) and Draco (Tom) continued dancing until the songs changed into upbeat party ones. Draco led her to an empty table where the two of them sat beside each other and they spent most of their night talking and laughing as they did their best to know each other well.

"**You know Tom, you're quite evil to be in Hufflepuff. You should be in Slytherin." **Hermione said in between laughs. They were talking about Trelawney's lame predictions on their Divination classes before.

"_**Quite evil **_**is an understatement. **(_**D:**__ If only you knew_) **And you Emma, you're too smart to be a student. You should be a Professor now." **The two of them laughed at each other's comments and drank their punches afterwards.

"**Okay. Change of topic." **The Head Girl replied as she placed back her goblet on the table.

"**Alright. Uh… Let's talk about Quidditch."**

"**What about Quidditch?"**

Draco moved closer to Hermione and whispered. **"Whose seeker do you think is better? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" **Hermione instantly laughed upon hearing the question.

"**What? Why are you laughing?" **Draco replied as he tried to hide his annoyance.

"**Why are you asking me this anyway?" **She laughed again. **"Well, honestly… I would say Gryffindor. Harry is actually my best f—" **_(__**H:**__ Oh boy, did I just say that? No!_)

"**Harry's your what?"**

"**Harry is my… **_**best friend's ex-boyfriend**_**! You know... Ravenclaw seeker? Cho Chang?" **Hermione smiled and sipped from her goblet. Draco on the other hand stared at her looking confused.

"**Wait. I thought Potter's girlfriend is that girl **_**Weasel—y**_**?" **He mentally kicked himself for almost saying his "Weasel" nickname for the Weasleys.

"**It's **_**Weasley, **_**and didn't you hear? I said **_**ex-girlfriend**_**."**

"**Oh right, Sorry about that. I never knew they were an item before." **Draco drank from his goblet and smiled back at Hermione.

"**So as I was saying… I think that the Gryffindor seeker is better, but Draco Malfoy isn't a bad one as well." **The Head Boy felt himself almost grinning at her comment. **"And though this may sound awkward, I think he's quite good looking too."**

"**Really?" **He laughed. **"I think so too—" **Hermione dropped her goblet on the floor at his response.

"**What?" **She gulped.

"**I said he's—wait! It's not what you think!" **Draco said quickly to fix his _careless_ comment on himself.

"**Oh. I thought you're… I—never mind." **She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They continued to chat over random things but were distracted when the upbeat music in the hall was changed into slow ones once again. Hermione recognized it to be an old famous muggle song (Blue Moon), which Draco instantly noticed. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"**Would you like to dance?" **Hermione flashed him her sweetest smile and placed her hand on his. She stood next to him and replied. **"I would love to." **

The two of them moved their way towards the dance floor as they held each other's hand. The Head Girl placed her hands on his shoulders and he on the other hand, placed his on her waist.

"**Tom… thank you for such a wonderful night."**

"**It's my pleasure Emma. Thank you too."**

They moved closer to one another and within a second, their lips met. Both of them felt something familiar with it, but they knew that those thoughts were impossible. Their lips lingered on one another for a couple more seconds and then they faced each other smiling. Hermione's hands were now on his neck and she rested her head on his chest as they swayed with the other couples on the dance floor. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes and when the clock signalling that it's midnight chimed, they pulled apart from each other.

"**I have to go." **Hermione said.

"**I guess me too." **Draco replied. **"Will I… see you again?"**

Hermione smiled. **"We'll see." **She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the lips. **"Good night." **And with that, she left the Dance floor and made back her way to her dormitory.

* * *

_Tom. Tom Radcliffe. _Hermione sighed as she sat on the long sofa of her common room. _Alright, I know this is not how I planned my evening, but—Merlin! It was fantastic! This is the best ball I ever had! _She stood from her seat and twirled across the empty space. _It would have been perfect if I was really myself and I was with—him—but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm happy! _She laughed at herself and twirled once more, but suddenly stopped when she heard the portrait hole slowly open.

_Malfoy—I have to change! _She walked towards her staircase but was too late. She turned around to face him and was surprised to see the person he least expected the most.

"**T-Tom?" **She asked in surprise.

"**E-Emma? What are you doing here?" **Draco Malfoy walked inside the common room and approached Hermione. It was a good thing that she was still on his side of the room, so he won't get electrified in front of her.

"**I think I should be the one asking you **_**that**_**. This is the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory."**

"**I know that. That's why I'm here. "**

"**What? But—wait a second. Did you just say that you know that?" **Hermione felt her body freeze at the statement of the boy in front of her.

"**Uh, yes. I—" **Draco paused as he and Hermione suddenly realized their true identities.

"**Malfoy?" "Granger?"** They took off their masks and stared in horror at each other. **"Merlin's pants!" "Salazar Slytherin!" **Hermione quickly moved towards her side of the room.

"**You—you're Tom Radcliffe? From Hufflepuff?"**

"**And you're Emma Grint? From Ravenclaw? Bloody Hell!"**

"**Bloody hell too! I can't **_**bloody hell **_**believe it! So now I know why you asked me who the better seeker was!" **The Head Girl threw her mask on the floor.

"**And that's why you mentioned Potter!" **He threw his mask on the floor too. **"You sleazy liar!"**

"**I'm not a sleazy liar! You are!" **She scoffed. **"Tom Radcliffe? Really? What a lame name! I should have figured that a white ferret was actually behind that mask!"**

"**Hey! Don't call me a Ferret! Emma Grint isn't a good name as well! And oh, do you remember? You said I was good looking!" **Draco moved closer to the edge of the barrier line. Hermione walked towards him and faced him face to face.

"**I did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Narcissistic Ferret!"**

"**Insufferable Know-it-all!"**

The two of them stared angrily at each other as they cursed one another on their minds. Silence continued to overwhelm them and then next thing they knew, Hermione's lips were pressed onto Malfoy's. Draco (who ignored the electric shock he got from the line) grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards his side of the room.

_**B: **__Bloody Granger! It was you all along! You could have told me earlier so that I didn't have to feel bloody guilty!_

_**H:**__ Stupid Malfoy! UGH! How could I not know it was him! And why am I kissing him right now? This is despicable! Ignominious! Appalling! -– damn amazing!_

Lips still glued to together, Hermione pushed Draco towards the long sofa. Her hands were now on his hair and she sat on his lap. Determined to gain control, Draco held Hermione on her shoulders and pushed her to lie down on the sofa while he was on top of her as they kissed.

"_**OW!" **_Draco jerked away from her as he felt a strong wave of electric shock sting his upper body. In between pants, he said. **"Line—don't—sit—" **Hermione quickly sat upright and continued kissing him on the mouth. Draco removed her shoes while she removed his coat. Too carried away, the Head Boy slowly lowered Hermione on her back once more but accidentally dropped her as he felt the stinging sensation once more.

"**Bloody Hell!" **he stood up and groaned as he removed his bow. Hermione stood beside him as well. **"Why did you drop me!" **Her hands were on her waist as she glared angrily at Draco.

"**You're asking me? That bloody line of yours kept on electrifying me! Stupid enchantment!" **Draco glared back at her as they stood facing each other once more.

"**My **_**bloody **_**line? Don't call it a bloody line! And it's not stupid! Ugh! I hate you!"**

"**I hate you more!"**

And once again, gravity found its way to glue their lips together. Draco embraced Hermione tightly as he deepened the kiss between them. Hermione parted her lips as their tongues "do the works" and then ran her fingers to his hair. From time to time, they would find themselves between the barrier line and Draco would just groan louder every time.

"**Granger—line—" **He said as he gasped for air.

"**S—sorry—I'll—fix it—" **Still snogging him, Hermione mentally summoned her wand and flicked it to remove the line. Instantly, Draco lifted her up and carried her in his arms. For a moment, he pulled his face away from her and whispered.

"**Let's take this somewhere else **_**more private.**_**"** He captured her lips once more as he walked up the staircase leading to Hermione's bedroom.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	16. Courting a Muggle Part 1

**Chapter 16: Courting a Muggle (Part 1)**

* * *

The students of Hogwarts woke up lazily the next day as they made their last preparations to leave for the Christmas Holidays. Most of them packed their things in haste, while others loaded their trunks on the carriages comfortably. Everyone's excitement from the ball was still evident and all of their faces continued to lighten up at the thought of being with their beloved families once more. However, a number of students chose instead to stay and celebrate their Christmas Eve and New Year in the castle.

"**Ginny, we've been through this again and **_**again**_**. I won't stay with you at the Burrow!" **Hermione explained to her friend as they walked out off of the carriage and headed towards the Hogwarts Express train station. **"Alright! **_**Alright**_**. Fine, I'll stop bugging you to come to our house." **Ginny rolled her eyes and sat at a nearby bench. **"But I won't go without bugging you about last night's ball."**

"**You're evil **_**Ginny Weasley**_**; do you happen to know that?" **Hermione replied as she rubbed her aching shoulder. She sat beside her friend. **"Okay, what do you want to know?"**

The red head girl grinned at her and asked. **"Did Malfoy saw you in all your girly glory last night? Because I swear he'll **_**fall in love**_** with you at a glance. **(Hermione instantly blushed at the sound of Malfoy's name and at the phrase "_fall in love"_) _**And**_** why did you change your hair already? You should have worn it at least until this morning so that he saw you looking extremely beautiful than the usual!"**

Hermione stared at her in disbelief. **"Just so you know, I like my **_**hair**_** this **_**way **_**and last night was just a one-time event. And will you please stop? I don't care if Dr—Malfoy saw me or not." **She cleared her throat and this time, massaged her back.

"**Oh 'Mione, it's you that should stop. Stop denying that you like him!" **Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but Ginny cut her and asked another question. **"So, what happened to you after the ball? You seem so tired. Have you been busy?" **Hermione felt herself almost fall from her seat at that unexpected question.

"**Wh—after the ball? Uh—yes. I've been **_**quite **_**busy." **She adjusted the scarf around her neck and smiled at Ginny.

"**You've been busy with what?"** she asked. The Head Girl blinked in surprise as she remembered the events of last night.

_*Flashback_

"_**Let's take this somewhere else more private" **__Draco captured her lips and made their way towards the staircase leading to Hermione's bedroom. He took the steps as swiftly as he can and had put Hermione down on her feet when they have reached her door. She reached for the knob from her back (for she was still kissing Draco), but failed when her back had hit the door as he pinned her on the wooden material. He moved his lips to her jaw line, down to her neck and held her firmly on her waist._

"_**M-Malfoy—door—open—open the door" **__Hermione muttered. Draco pulled away from her and breathed heavily. __**"Right. I must-I must open the door." **__He quickly turned the knob and pushed it open to reveal her room. Afterwards, he reached for her at once and kissed her lips more hungrily this time. He led her inside the room and quickly unbuttoned his white polo._

"_**Granger—you're—so—beau—oof!" **__His head bumped one of the poles of Hermione's bed, which caused him to accidentally push her towards the nearby cabinet. Pain overwhelmed Hermione as she felt a stinging sensation on her shoulders, but Draco quickly got hold of her and apologized. __**"Sorry." **__He brought her to her bed and completely took off his upper garment as they struggled on their position on bed. The Head boy started to unzip the Head girl's dress, but she chose to push him on the bed seductively instead. Just then, fireworks exploded on Draco's vision as he heard Hermione call his name. __**"Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy!" **__His head had hit the headboard._

_*End of Flashback_

Completely flushed and nervous, Hermione replied, **"Uh…you know, Head Girl duties."**

"**Head Girl duties? Ugh. Malfoy should have helped you!" **Ginny answered.

_Well, he did help. A LOT. _**"Er…yeah." **She smiled at her once more and then noticed smoke up on the rail tracks from afar. **"Well, I guess the train is here." **Hermione stood up, followed by Ginny and they walked towards the loading bay. At that very moment, the Head Girl felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a tall pale guy with silver platinum hair just a few meters away. He nodded his head and smiled, while she on the other hand returned the gesture.

"**Who are you smiling a—" **Ginny turned to her back and saw Draco abruptly face a different direction. She faced Hermione again and noticed that she did the same. An evil grin formed on her lips. **"Uh, we're you saying something?" **Hermione asked as she tried not to let Ginny notice that she was pretending she didn't hear. **"Oh, nothing", **and Ginny just stood there and waited for the train.

A few minutes passed and the Hogwarts Express was all set to leave. Almost all students were on board, while their trunks were all loaded on the train. They bid their goodbyes to friends and headed for their compartments.

"**I'll miss you" **Harry hugged his best friend and kissed her on the forehead. **"Take care of yourself and owl me at once if there are any suspicious things in the castle."**

"**Alright, **_**Dad.**_**" **She laughed and then smiled. **"Bye Harry." **Then she turned to Ginny and hugged her as well. **"And goodbye to you too, Ginny." **As they pulled apart, Ron and Lavender past by and the red head boy nodded at her. He gave her a half smile and disappeared with his girlfriend. Harry patted Hermione's back and smiled. **"It's a start." **He motioned Ginny to board the train but she whispered something to her friend first before they left.

Hermione waved goodbye at them as the train slowly moved along its rails. She walked back towards the carriages and smiled at what Ginny had told her. _**"One day, I'm sure you'll both realize that you like each other."**_

_Let's just say that happened already._

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was in a buzz as house elves hastily finished their preparations for the arrival of their young master. Christmas decorations were placed on every corner of the house and the place looked livelier than its usual dark and eerie aura. Darkness already filled the skies outside when Draco arrived, and he excitedly entered the massive gates and walked the path that lead to the main entrance of their manor. Although he knew that his father's voluntary imprisonment in Azkaban would make the occasion less special, he was happy that at least he won't have to see his parents suffer in the terror of the Dark Lord anymore. Not only that, last night's events with Hermione added to his cheery attitude that evening and how he wished he has brought her with him there.

_Finally_. He pushed the door open and walked inside as he called for his mother. **"Mother, I'm here!" **Instantly, he heard a loud crack (from apparition) and a handsome looking woman stood on the top steps of their grand staircase. **"Draco! My Son!" **She exclaimed with joy at the sight of her son and hurriedly walked down the steps. Draco approached her and hugged her tightly when they met. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and proceeded to their parlour.

"**I'm so glad that you have returned safely, Draco." **Narcissa beamed as she sat on one of the elegant chairs and then took a cup of tea from a small house elf. **"I am glad too, Mother. Have you been well?" **Draco sat beside her and then took a cup for himself. He muttered _thanks_ to the creature and sipped the wonderful smelling tea that he had missed so much. Shocked at his master's sudden remark, the house elf left wide eyed which Narcissa immediately noticed. She was surprised too, but chose not to comment. She sipped her tea and replied.

"**Yes my dear. Although the house seemed emptier because of you and—**_**your father's **_**absence, I've been fine all by myself." **The Head boy noticed the sadness from his mother's eyes at the mention of his father, and he felt the deep burden to comfort her right then and there.

"**Mother—"**

"**I'm alright." **She smiled at him. **"What matter is that you are here and that your father is alive. It was very noble of him to turn himself to the Ministry to pay for his past mistakes… and I couldn't have been any more proud. I'm sure he'll be with us very soon." **A tear trickled down her face and Draco wiped it away with his thumb. He sat closer to his mother and kissed her on the forehead. **"Yes Mother, soon." **She dried her eyes and smiled at her son.

"**So, what was that important thing you had to tell me in your letter?" **Narcissa asked to change the subject and then sipped from her cup as he waited for her son's reply. It was as if lightning struck him on his seat as Draco remembered that he hadn't told anything yet to his mother about Astoria and Hermione. Perfectly aware that it wasn't the right timing, he cleared his throat and tried to make an excuse.

"**Uh… important thing? I-I… uh… I can't—remember. Sorry about that." **He said and prayed that his mother won't catch him. For a moment, he saw her study him carefully but was surprised when she suddenly gave out a small relieving laugh. **"You're just probably tired. We'll continue this in the morning—when you remember. Go on, I have a surprise for you on your bedroom." **She kissed him goodnight and then headed upstairs to their study room.

* * *

_Surprise? What would Mother exactly surprise me with? _Draco thought to himself as he walked the hallway towards his quarters. He first thought of a Firebolt to replace his Nimbus 2001, but then thought otherwise for he knew that his mother wasn't really into Quidditch as compared to his father. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and was surprised to see a person stand by his window. Blood immediately rushed to his head and felt anger rise in his nerves.

"**What are you doing here?"** He entered the room and slammed the door shut. The person spun around and smiled a devilish mocking smile at him.

"**You're back, **_**my love**_**." **Astoria Greengrass drew closer and hugged him. **"I didn't see you anywhere at the ball last night. You know that I **_**hate**_** to be disappointed." **She turned to face him and aimed for a kiss, but Draco shrugged her off and walked a few safe distant meters away.

"**I said, what are you doing here?" **Draco held his wand firmly on his pocket as he shouted at Astoria on top of his lungs. Last time they were together, Hermione was there to save him and he'd better be more careful this time. He glared at her with so much hatred, in which he never imagined to ever feel towards her.

"**Draco, I was just kidding. You didn't have to shout." **Astoria replied as she tried to choke back her tears. **"I'm here because **_**mother**_** invited me. She thought it would be a good surprise for you."**

"**Don't you dare call **_**my**_** mother **_**your**_** mother! I'm sure she'll **_**disown**_** you when she hears how you tried to curse me with a Cruciatus Curse!" **He turned his back at her and headed for the door, but she rushed to him and hugged him from his back. Wet tears pooled down her face.

"**I love you Draco—I really do! I don't know what came into my mind when I did that and I'm so sorry for doing such a horrible thing. I was hoping we get back together last night, but I didn't see you anywhere at the ball. Please Draco, forgive me. Forgive me, my love."** Astoria pleaded to Draco in between sobs, hoping that he would listen to her. She embraced him tighter within her arms but he pushed her away from him. His face was red in fury and he clenched his fists on his side.

"**Love? Really? You love me Astoria? Can you kindly tell me what this love means to you because I DON'T-BLOODY-HELL-KNOW-WHAT-YOU'RE-TALKING-ABOUT!" **He quickly turned to approach her and then held her shoulders firmly. **"You don't love me, Astoria. You love yourself",** he hissed. **"You love yourself so much that you want to get back with me to regain your popularity at school which you apparently lost when we broke up!"**

**"Draco, you're hurting me!"**

"**Hurting you? Do you even know how much hurt I've felt after the war and how you've always told me that you didn't want to hear a thing about it? Merlin! I needed you to listen to me back then!"**

"**Then I'll change! I'll change for you Draco. Just tell me that you'll love me again!" **Draco shook her as he replied through gritted teeth. **"I-WILL-NEVER-LOVE-YOU-AGAIN!—"**Suddenly, the door of his bedroom opened and a shocked Narcissa Malfoy appeared before them.

"**Draco, what's going on?—and why is Astoria crying?" **She quickly pulled the young girl into a hug and moved a few steps away from him. **"Have the two of you been fighting? I heard shouting voices from the study room." **Draco remained silent and he closed his eyes as he clenched his fists once more.

"**It was nothing and it was actually my fault, **_**really**_**. We just had a misunderstanding. Sorry, **_**mother**_** –"**

"**I said don't call her your mother!" **Draco shouted and Astoria started to cry once more. Narcissa made her sit down on his bed and then she approached her son.

"**Draco, why are you acting in such a manner? I never imagined you to treat Astoria this way! I—"**

"**Why did you invite her here, mother?" **She paused at the sudden coldness of his son's voice.

"**Because she is your **_**girlfriend**_**, and she's part of our **_**family." **_Draco suddenly laughed maniacally at his mother's response and he faced her. Anger was evident on his face.

"**Family? We never really had a family mother! Our life just used to revolve around the Dark Lord. And oh, I forgot to tell you – Astoria isn't my girlfriend anymore!" **Astoria immediately stood up and approached the two.

"**Mother, let me explain—"**

"**Explain, **_**my lov**_**e?" **He asked her mockingly. **"I guess you'd better explain to **_**our**_** dear mother as well why you tried to curse me with a Cruciatus curse back at Hogwarts!" **Narcissa's eyes widened at her son's statement and she abruptly faced Astoria.

"**Is it true?" **The girl just stared at her feet and didn't answer. **"Tell me Astoria, Is it true?" **Narcissa's voice grew louder this time. **"I trusted you—and even treated you as my own daughter! How could you—"**

"**Yes! I did it!" **Astoria faced Draco's mother and as hot wet tears trickled down her face. **"I did it because he cheated on me, mother! He cheated on me!"**

"**But an unforgivable curse? On my son? It's outrageous! I—"**

"**He cheated on me with a **_**mudblood**_**, mother…with that mudblood Hermione Granger!" **Draco immediately held Astoria's wrist and tightened his grasp. **"Don't you ever call **_**her**_** a mudblood!" **His eyes were full of fury and the heat of his anger surrounded him. **"You perfectly know I never cheated on you—so don't you dare use that as an excuse to my mother."**

Silence filled the room and the three of them stood facing each other. Draco and Astoria glared at one another while Narcissa analyzed what just happened. A few seconds passed and she broke the tension.

"**Draco, what is your relation to Hermione Granger? Isn't she the friend of Harry Potter?"** His gaze turned to her and he replied. **"Yes, she is… and she's—she's the Head Girl. I work with her."**

Narcissa took a deep breath and asked again.

"**Tell me the truth my son. Do you by any chance—**_**like **_**her?" **Both Draco and Astoria looked shocked at that sudden question. He dropped Astoria's hand and thought carefully of his answer. This wasn't how he planned to tell his mother, but it has got to be now or never. He took a deep breath and stared at his mother sincerely.

"**Yes, I like her. I like her **_**very much**_**."**

Astoria clasped her hand to her mouth as she sat on Draco's bed and her eyes swam on her tears once again. Narcissa, on the other hand, held on to one of the poles of his bed for support.

"**I know this was a shock to you mother, but I've been meaning to tell you this ever since I figured it out. I thought it would be best if I told you in person and I—"**

"**Enough." **Narcissa straightened her robes and approached her son. **"We will talk about **_**this**_**… some other time. As of the moment, I want you and Astoria to prepare your best robes tonight. We will be having guests tomorrow." **She walked towards Astoria and wiped her tears away with her hand. **"Hush my dear, hush—I completely understand your actions."**

"_**Understand**_**? But mother! She—"**

"**She only did it to protect you, Draco!" **She snarled at her son and faced Astoria once more. **"Go and rest my dear. I shall be owling your parents tonight for your **_**engagement**_** plans tomorrow morning." **Draco immediately felt his ears burn at his mother's unexpected statement.

"**ENGAGEMENT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS ABOUT!" **He pointed his wand at his ex-girlfriend. **"What? Have you put her under an Imperius curse now?" **Narcissa instantly pulled Draco away.

"**Draco! Stop that attitude this instant! I have just decided about it and she has nothing to do with it!"**

"**Just decided? Why? Merlin's beard, she's a fifth year! And I just told you - I like somebody else!"**

"**It's a disgrace Draco! What, do you expect me to accept a muggle born for a daughter-in-law when a pureblood like Astoria is here, willing to spend her life with you?"**

"**I don't love her!"**

"**I don't care! This is the only way I can think of to keep you from developing any emotional attachment to that Hermione Granger. She may be Potter's friend, but I never dreamt of having mud stain the blood of my future grandchildren."**

Astoria quickly got out of Draco's bed and approached Narcissa. **"This night was a mess and I think it's best if I should go now. I'm sure my parents would understand. Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Malfoy" **Narcissa held her hand and stopped her from leaving. **"You don't have to go home my dear. You'll stay with us until Christmas." **She uttered softly and then eyed Draco with much authority to imply that her decision was final. Desperate not to stay there any longer, Draco took his trunk and pulled it towards the door.

"**Draco, what are you doing?" **Astoria asked in haste.

"**Mother's right", **he replied. **"Stay here until Christmas—and I'll return until you leave." **And with aloud crack, he disappeared with his trunk and apparated himself to Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Hermione Jean Granger, stop acting like a thirteen year old girl! Stop daydreaming and go on with your reading! _Hermione reprimanded herself as she sat alone on the long sofa in the Head Boy and Girl's common room. She cleared her throat and scanned her book, as she tried to digest the words written on it once more. Seconds after, she slammed the book shut and buried her head in her hands.

_Ugh. This is hopeless. I can't concentrate on any book that I am reading! My mind just keeps on flying with thoughts of Ma-him everywhere! _The Head Girl lowered her hands and stared at the fireplace. _I mean, imagine what I could be doing if he was here right now. I—ugh. No, no, no! He's at home—with his family; probably too happy to be back with his servants. _She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Fine, I quite miss him… but, does he miss me too? I…oh Hermione, stop. Stop, stop, sto—"_

The creaking noise of the portrait hole suddenly filled the room and Hermione immediately opened her eyes. _Wait. Am I… am I hearing things? No. It can't be. _She stood from her seat at once and then faced the entrance of the portrait hole.

"**Granger" **Draco Malfoy uttered in surprise as he stood on his spot with his trunk on his other hand.

"**Malfoy" **Hermione answered back.

"**I—I thought you'd be sleeping by now." **He placed his trunk beside his study table and walked towards the sofa. The Head Girl immediately grabbed her book and then sat on her earlier side of the seat.

"**Oh. I-I was just having some advanced reading for next year." **She flipped the book open and pretended to read while Draco sat down slowly on the opposite side of the sofa. As images of last night's event flashed on their minds, Hermione quickly closed her book while Draco adjusted his tie.

"**About last night." **They both said at the same time. **"You First"… "No, You"… "You"**

"**Go ahead. I insist." **Hermione eyed him and Draco eventually gave in.

"**Uh… about last night", **he started. **"Last night when I… when I passed out. It was really embarrassing and I'm really sorry about that." **Both their cheeks blushed at the thought of that scenario and Draco quickly cleared his throat to change the subject. **"So… your turn. What-what about last night?"**

"**That. Umm… I-I just wanted to apologize for pushing you last night in such a manner. I should have… I shouldn't have done that." **She bowed her head away from him slowly and then made her book fly towards her study table. After a few minutes of silence, she asked Draco a question.

"**So… why did you come back?  
"From our house, you mean?"**

"**Yes."**

Draco paused for a moment to think if he should answer truthfully. He didn't want Hermione to know about Astoria's visit to their house and yet he felt quite burdened to tell her what really happened. After he chose carefully which words to say, he replied. "**Well… I-Igot into a fight with my mother and I thought it would be best if I stayed here instead." **Unexpectedly, Hermione moved closer to him and then patted his shoulder.

"**Don't worry. Everything will be alright." **She smiled at him while Draco smiled back, and it immediately made him feel relieved that he chose to go back to Hogwarts. Overwhelmed, he leaned in to kiss Hermione but she quickly stood up and summoned her book. Stammering, she made an excuse to leave.

"**I-I should get going then. Uh… I still got loads of books to read." **She turned her back from him to head for her stairs, but then changed her mind and approached Draco once more.

"**So…uh… Welcome back. Good night." **She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Afterwards, she swiftly made her way towards her room while Draco sat speechless on his seat.

_I like you Hermione Granger-I really do. From now on, I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine._

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	17. Courting a Muggle Part 2

**Chapter 17: Courting a Muggle (Part 2)**

* * *

"**If you're searching about Muggle culture, it's best if you'll look at the Muggle section over there." **A girl with brown hair pointed at the shelves near the restricted section as she sat across the Head Boy who looked exhausted beside a pile of opened books.

"**Muggle Section? I didn't know we have a Mu—" **Draco Malfoy paused as he saw Hermione Granger sit down in front of him. He abruptly closed the books on the table and nervously replied. **"Granger, wh-what are you doing here?"**

With a laugh, Hermione answered. **"Honestly, what else do you think I should do inside the library, Malfoy?" **She grabbed a book from her bag and started to read.

It was only three days before Christmas and Draco has already been in and out of the library for the last two days. His plan of making Hermione his was infeasible as of the moment, for he still couldn't find any information on how he should do it. Books about muggle "interaction" were difficult to find and he didn't dare ask a professor about it. That Wednesday morning, he woke up early to start his search in the library once more but little did he know that Hermione would be there also. His heart pumped hard against his chest as he quietly observed the Head Girl in front of him.

"**So"**, Hermione started as she kept her eyes on her book. **"Why are you reading about Muggles? I thought purebloods like you hate **_**mudbloods**_** like me?" **A pounding sound in the table suddenly distracted her and her eyes shifted towards Draco's direction. His hands were curled into fists and she knew that he had hit the table.

"**Don't say that!" **His hands sort of trembled in anger but he quickly relaxed a bit when he noticed her stare at him. **"I mean… I don't think muggle borns are that hateful anymore. I'm just doing some homework. "**

"**Relax, I was just kidding." **Hermione reached out her hand out to him but he pulled back his out of panic. Slightly embarrassed, she continued speaking. **"Uh… so, homework? But you don't have a muggle studies class. Not one Slytherin in our year even took it."**

"**Oh. Well, it's none of your business. Professor…Professor Slughorn asked me to do some readings."**

"**Professor Slughorn? Oh please, everybody knows that he doesn't know a thing about muggles as well."**

"**Exactly, that's why he told me to research about them"**

"**What about them? Maybe I can help y—"**

"**No! Stay out of this!" **Draco immediately stood up from his seat and magically placed back the books on its shelves. **"I—I must go. And please stop asking stupid questions! Good bye." **He grabbed his bag and walked away from the table.

_What is his problem? Did I do something wrong? _Hermione thought to herself as she watched the Head Boy disappear from the library.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dashed out of library and went straight to the corridor which led to the Great Hall. His head burned out of confusion and nervousness that he wasn't able to control his emotions and just decided to leave Hermione alone. He walked so fast that he didn't notice a Gryffindor boy who walked towards his direction. They bumped into each other which sent them both down the floor.

"**Bloody Hell! Watch where you're going!" **The head boy shouted at the Gryffindor student which he recognized to be Dennis Creevey, brother of Colin Creevey who used to pester Potter and was petrified in their second year because he was a muggle.

"**S-sorry Malfoy. I was doing something and I didn't notice that you were there. Sorry." **Dennis replied as he reached for a thin silver box on the floor. Two thin wires were dangling on its one end.

"J**ust be careful next ti—wait, what's that you're holding?"**

"**Oh. It's an Ipod. A muggle device where you can watch movies, listen to music or play st—"**

"**Alright, alright. Stop. I don't want to listen about your stupid muggle invention. Carry on before I stupefy you or what."**

Dennis apologized once more and then walked past the Head Boy. Only a matter of seconds passed by when Draco realized something. "_Oh. It's an Ipod. A muggle device..." ,_ "…_Stop. I don't want to listen about your stupid muggle invention…", He was petrified in our second year because he was a muggle…_

As those thoughts swirled around his mind, he quickly turned towards the Gryffindor boy's direction and called out for his name.

"**Creevey!" **The boy stopped and twirled around to face Draco Malfoy. He took out his wand for defense but the Head Boy had already disarmed him.

"**No need for your wand you stupid Gryffindor. I'm not going to attack you"**

"**Wh-what do you want?" **Dennis replied nervously.

Draco reached for the boy's wand and handed it to him. He took a deep breath and replied, **"Tell me all you know about muggles."**

* * *

Hermione returned to the Head Boy and Girl common room when it was almost time for dinner. Her encounter with Draco that morning left her confused that she wasn't able to concentrate on her readings quite well. She sat on the long sofa and closed her eyes.

_What on Merlin's name is wrong with him? I just asked why he was reading about muggles and then he went like that. Was I being too aggressive on him? But that's how I was with Ron. I'm sure it had nothing to do with him being a pureblood right? Ugh. I think I'm going mad. Of all the guys to like, why does he have to be Malfoy?_

She shifted her position and faced right, but was surprised when Draco's face appeared in front of her as she opened her eyes.

"**Sweet Merlin!" **She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes once more. **"You scared me!"**

Draco cleared his throat and sat properly beside her. **"I'm sorry. I was just fooling around with you." **Hermione stared at him annoyed but when he smiled at her, she couldn't stop herself and smiled back at him instead.

"**Alright. Apology accepted."**

The two of them sat side by side in the long sofa as the wood in the fireplace crackled in front them. Relieved that Hermione didn't take into heart his awful attitude that morning, Draco recalled his conversation with Dennis Creevey earlier.

**...**

"_**What? Muggle Dating? Why do want to learn how muggles date? Don't you purebloods date also?" **__Dennis stared at Draco in disbelief as they walked towards an empty classroom._

"_**Sssh. Keep quiet! I told you that this is confidential and you should feel honored that a pureblood like me is asking such questions to a muggleborn like you. So shut it and tell me what you know." **__Draco whispered as he scanned their surroundings for people who might have heard._

"_**Alright. First thing you have to know is that muggle girls like it when you always call or text them. They find it sweet when they are always thought of."**_

"_**When they're always thought of." **__Draco repeated. __**"But wait. Call? Text? How do I do those things?"**_

"_**With a use of a cellphone of course!"**_

"_**Cellphone? What the bloody hell is a cellphone?"**_

"_**It's a device with keys that you press to—" **__Dennis paused at the sight of Draco's confused expression. __**"This isn't working. You really don't know a thing about muggles. Alright, forget what I said about calling and texting. Just remember that they like it when they're always thought of."**_

"_**Fine. When they're always thought of. What else?" **__The Head boy replied as he entered one of the empty rooms. Dennis followed him inside._

"_**Hmm… they like it when you compliment them and talk to them a lot."**_

_**...**_

_**D: **__He said they like it when they're always thought of… and when you compliment them and talk to them a lot. Well, here it goes._

"**So, how was your day?" **Draco said nervously as stared at his hands and while he waited for Hermione's answer. A few seconds passed and she replied.

"**It was fine. All I did was read **_**alone **_**in the library actually. Uh… How about yours? You seem quite distracted this morning."**

"**Oh that. I—I just didn't sleep well last night. Sorry." **He stared at her sincerely and was relieved when she smiled back at him.

"**And why is that? Busy about something?"**

"**Uh… yeah.I was… I was busy thinking about you."**

_**D: **__Blimey, did I say that just right?_

_**H: **__Am I supposed to be touched or what? I can't believe a Malfoy just said that!_

Surprised by his answer, Hermione started to laugh beside him. She kept giggling for almost a minute or two and Draco's face went red in an instant.

"**What is wrong with you? I just told you the truth! Don't you like to be thought of?"**

Hermione brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye and replied. **"Of course I do. It's just that I didn't expect that to come from you. It's like… too good to be true." **She giggled once more but abruptly stopped when she noticed Draco's annoyed face.

"**Alright. Please don't be angry. Sorry if it kept you up late last night." **The Head Girl smiled at the Head Boy teasingly and they both laughed afterwards.

"**Uhm.. well then, I would like to tell you too that you are gorgeous and I really really like your eyes." **Draco looked at her straight in the eyes and Hermione couldn't help but blush at his words.

"**Thank you." **She smiled at him and stared at her hands shyly. Clueless of what he should do next, Draco thought once more of what Dennis had told him.

_**...**_

"_**So, after you talk and compliment them… what else should you do?" **__Draco queried as he sat on one of the chairs facing Dennis.  
__**"Skinship of course. You touch her hand or place an arm around her shoulders. With this, they feel special or cared for. If you have the guts, you can kiss her too." **__Dennis grinned at him but immediately stopped when Draco sent him a glare that any person would be afraid of. __**"But, take one step at a time. You don't want them to think that you're being too aggressive." **__He added._

_**...**_

_**D: **__Skinship, that wouldn't be so hard. I mean, we snogged already right? You can do it Draco._

"**Uh…Granger." **He said.

"**Yes, Malfoy?" **Hermione looked up and she stared at his eyes. She still can't believe that Draco Malfoy, the so-called Slytherin Prince, was actually being sweet as he sat there right next to her.

"**Do you… do you mind if I…"**

"**If you?"**

"**If I…"**

"**Malfoy, If you?"**

_**D: **__Merlin, I thought it would be easy. What's with Granger that makes me nervous all of a sudden?_

_**H: **__If he? What is he trying to say?_

Gathering all the courage he had, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and then looked away from her. Both of them blushed as they smiled like fools at themselves.

"**So, you were asking if I would mind if you hold my hand?" **Hermione asked shyly and Draco just nodded. **"Well, no. I don't mind."**

Draco and Hermione sat there in silence as their hands intertwined with one another. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder while Draco kissed her forehead. Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on the window and an owl appeared outside. Hermione immediately stood up and approached it to let it in. The owl carried a letter with a Malfoy crest on it.

"**Malfoy, I think it's for you." **Hermione took the letter and then closed the window after the bird flew out. Quickly, Draco took it and stuffed it inside his robe.

"**Oh, it's probably from my Mother. I'll just read it later." **He went back to his seat and ushered Hermione to sit too.

"**Are you sure you don't want to read it now?"**

"**Yes. Don't worry, I'm alright." **Draco smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He tried to hold her hand once more but Hermione had crossed her arms for she suddenly felt awkward with the letter that Draco didn't want to read.

_**H:**__ What could be in the letter that he didn't want to read in front of me? I still want to stay here with him, but what if he's not feeling well anymore because of the fight he had with his mother?_

_**D: **__Now what do I do? I'm sure she felt bad about the letter. I want her to stay with me._

Draco was sure that his Mother's letter won't bring good news and to be with Hermione was more important for him at that moment. Determined to continue the _skinship_ that Dennis had taught him, he yawned as he extended his arms up in the air.

"**This day sure is tiring." **The Head Boy lowered down his arms and aimed to put the other one over Hermione's shoulder, but she immediately stood up for she thought that Draco indeed was not in a good mood anymore. She tucked her hair behind her ears and straightened out her skirt. Draco quickly pulled his arm close to him.

"**I—I think so too. You go and take a rest now, let's just talk again tomorrow. Good night." **And with that, Hermione walked up the stairs towards her room and gave Draco one last wave before she entered.

_Ugh. Bloody letter...Don't give up Draco. Remember, you are a Malfoy and nothing will get in your way! _He took out the letter from his pocket and stared at it with anger. _Yes, nothing. Nothing will stop you._

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	18. Asking for a Muggle Date

**Chapter 18: Asking for a Muggle Date**

* * *

The cold winter breeze filled the castle grounds as December 25th grew nearer at Hogwarts. Though there were only few students left inside the school, the warmth of the holiday season was evident in the cheery attitude of everyone. Hagrid's Christmas tree was on display at the Great Hall, while Professor Flitwick's decorations embellished its walls. However, despite everyone's excitement, Hermione Granger sat alone troubled along the Gryffindor table at lunch time.

_I know it's something that I should be happy about, but I just can't figure out why he changed all of a sudden. _The Head Girl thought as she played with the food on her plate. _I mean, last night was truly unexpected and I'd be mental if I'm not yet convinced that he like me as well. But… something is wrong. He's too kind and he acts in an odd sort of way. My instincts are telling that he's up to something and I'm still not sure what it is. _She took a sip from her pumpkin juice as she recalled this morning's events.

…

_A shriek from her ginger cat instantly woke Hermione up from her good slumber that early Thursday morning. Crookshanks, who normally slept longer in bed at school breaks like this, was nowhere in sight as she scanned her room for a certain disturbance that could have caused her cat to react in such a manner. Confused that it could all have been a dream, she covered herself with her blanket but was surprised when another shrieking sound came from downstairs and was followed by a sound of broken chinaware. An agonized scream from her next door neighbour, Draco Malfoy, came next and she was sure that something terrible had just occurred. She quickly reached for her wand and dashed to her bedroom door to see what had happened downstairs._

"_**You bloody cat! Now look at what you did!" **__Draco raised his voice at Crookshanks as he stared at the scattered food on the floor. __**"I was supposed to deliver your master food, not garbage!" **__He took out his wand and had cleaned the mess before he realized that Hermione was actually at the top of her staircase when he scolded his beloved's cat. He froze in position and stammered._

"_**G-Granger. You-you're a-awake."**_

"_**Well, thanks to you and Crookshanks' little show over there that I had to wake up and check if a Dark Wizard appeared out of nowhere and attacked both of you." **__She walked her way towards the chair beside her study table and eyed Draco curiously. __**"So… you were supposed to deliver me… uh… breakfast?"**_

_Draco cleared his throat as he did his best to calm from Hermione's question. (He really hated how she can make him so nervous within a snap) __**"Well… I…uh… I was supposed to surprise you with a breakfast, but it seems that Crookshanks isn't so happy with the idea. **__He pasted on a fake smile and swore that he'll kill Dennis Creevey at their "session" later that morning. However, Hermione's response made him instantly forget how foolish he thought his idea was._

"_**Hmm… then I'll have to scold Crookshanks for that. I wonder what the great Draco Malfoy could have served me this morning." **__The Head Girl smiled at him teasingly and offered him to sit at the right arm of her chair. __**"Even though it didn't happen, I appreciated the thought. Thanks." **__She smiled genuinely at him and he returned the same gesture. Now a lot more confident (He finally got a hold of himself being a Malfoy once more), he took her hand and kissed it._

"_**Let's have a breakfast together then. Shall we?"**__ He beamed at her to his heart's content._

_Flattered by his sudden action, Hermione couldn't help but blush as she replied. __**"We shall." **__She stood from her chair and climbed up her stairs._

"_**Where are you going?" **__Draco called out to her._

"_**I'm going to take a bath. You won't want me to have breakfast with you while I'm in my pajamas right?"**__ Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed as she entered her room._

* * *

_Hermione took a quick bath and dressed herself presentably for her "breakfast" with Draco. Although she knew it was nowhere near a date, it would be the first time that they would sit in the same table at the Great Hall. Of course it was still very early and she was glad that only few people would be there to eat with them. No one would be that suspicious for they can act that it was all for "duties" sake. She glanced at her reflection on the mirror for the last time and then she left her bedroom. The moment she arrived in their common room, a rose placed on her study table caught her attention. A note was written beside it._

"_I'll be waiting outside, my Lady."_

_Cheesy at it may have sounded, but Hermione was actually thrilled with the rose and the note. Yes, it was weird to hear Draco call her "my Lady", but she found it quite amusing considering that he was still a Slytherin after all. She climbed outside the portrait hole and saw Draco standing at the other end of the corridor. The Head Girl approached him and was surprised when Dennis Creevey was there with him. The two boys almost gasped at Hermione's sudden presence._

"_**Dennis? What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Oh. H-hi Hermione. I… I was just… I was—"**_

"_**He was roaming along the corridor… and I happen to spot him here. Don't worry; I didn't deduct any points from your House." **__Draco butted in, for Dennis was lost with words. The Gryffindor boy just nodded in approval to the Head Boy's claim as he admitted his "crime" in front of the Head Girl._

"_**S-sorry 'Mione. I know you told me not to get into trouble at the start of the term but I was thinking about… about… about Colin. Yeah. Colin." **__Dennis replied as believable as he can sound. Good thing was, Hermione didn't ask furthermore and seemed convinced, or so he thought._

"_**It's alright Dennis, easing your mind from such lonely thoughts isn't a crime. And hey, it's almost Christmas! I'm sure Malfoy here will let you go free handed, am I right?**_

"_**Uh… Yes?" **__The Head Boy replied._

"_**Run along now and stop thinking about such things. I'm sure Colin won't be too happy about it."**_

"_**Thanks 'Mione." **__A weak smile appeared in Dennis' face as he answered._

"_**Uh…hey, would you like to ion us for breakfast?" **__Hermione asked without a thought._

"_**What?" **__Draco blurted out. He was sure that the planned breakfast he had in mind was only between him and Hermione._

"_**Don't be rude Malfoy. So?"**_

"_**Wow. I would lo—" **__Dennis' facial expression suddenly changed when Draco mouthed him a "SAY-YES-AND-YOUR-DEAD" threat behind Hermione and he quickly concluded that he had to excuse himself so that he won't ruin his and his new friend's plan. __**"—I mean… I can't. Sorry. I… I just want to talk to Colin some more. Goodbye to you two." **__And with that, Dennis scrammed off away from the Head Boy and Head Girl. Aware that something odd had happened, Hermione eyed Draco._

"_**Did you do something that made him react like that suddenly?"**_

"_**Don't look at me Granger. I don't know a thing."**_

_She stared at him for a moment, and then replied. __**"Alright, let's proceed to our breakfast then."**_

"_**Of course, my Lady." **__Like the speed of light, those two words of Draco Malfoy sent shivers down Hermione's spine._

* * *

_The walk to the Great Hall wasn't really long but for Hermione, she thought it took forever to get there. The corridors were oddly quiet and Draco was staring at her like she was a Firebolt on display or a sweet a child badly wanted to buy._

"_**Uh. Is there something on my face?"**_

"_**No. Why?"**_

"_**You keep on staring at me."**_

"_**Don't you like to be stared at?"**_

"_**No—I mean, Yes. Sometimes. Well, it depends." **__Hermione turned her gaze away from him for she was embarrassed with what she just said. Of course she would like to be stared at, especially if it was Draco Malfoy doing so._

_Few more minutes passed and the two finally reached the Great Hall. To Hermione's surprise, her "few people" eating with them was an understatement, for the Hall was completely deserted. Deserted corridors, deserted GREAT HALL? Was it the end of the world? The two of them sat by the Gryffindor table and they began to eat._

_Breakfast was a delight as it has always been in Hogwarts. But the fact that there were no other people aside from them made Hermione extra nervous, not to consider that Draco would occasionally hold her hand and smile or wipe something off of the side of her mouth. She knew it wasn't forbidden if their relationship would blossom into something more, but she just wasn't ready to tell others yet and she still wasn't sure how Draco truly feel for her. After eating, Draco was the first to stand from his seat._

"_**Where are you going?" **__Hermione asked._

"_**Uh… I have to meet someone. We can meet later… after lunch?" **__Draco smiled at her._

_With the "after lunch" thing, Hermione was sure that Draco wasn't ready to let everyone know about them also. He is the Slytherin Prince and she's the Gryffindor Lioness, who was she kidding? With a smile, she waved him goodbye and replied. __**"Go, I'll meet you later." **__Before he left, Draco conjured a rose from behind her (making it look like she took it from her ear) and kissed her hand like a gentleman._

…

Supposed-to-be surprise breakfast. Rose. My Lady. Deserted corridors. Stares. Deserted hall. Real breakfast. Occasional touching. Rose again. Hand Kiss. – Hermione Granger has gone crazy! And she was sure things happened all so very fast. Sure she was happy with Draco's new self, but she felt confused with all the suddenness. She tried to analyse the situation once more and was surprised when something dawned on her that she obviously missed earlier.

_Dennis. Why was he with Dennis at the library when I passed by after breakfast? They were so preoccupied at the dark corner that they didn't even notice that I was there. And what was that for? I'm sure it had nothing to do with Malfoy and his duties. But what is it? What is it? _She scanned her surroundings for answer when the boy in question arrived at the door of the Great hall. Few seconds after, Draco was there also and she swore that she saw him whisper something to Dennis. Suddenly aware with Hermione's suspicious looks, Draco walked to the Slytherin table and gave her a secret smile. Dennis on the other hand sat along the Gryffindor table, a safe few seats far from Hermione. A determined person she was, the Head Girl approached Dennis and sat right beside him.

"**Hi Dennis! How are you doing?"**

"**Uh. I'm fine already. You?"**

"**Same. It's good that you now feel a lot better. So… Uh… I was wondering… what were you and Malfoy talking about earlier?"**

"**H-huh? Earlier?"**

"**Yes. At the corridor, the Library, and over there at the door."**

"**Merlin's Pants! You were at the library?"**

"**No need to swear young man! I mean…I was just… curious. What was it about?"**

"**Uh.. well… "**

Dennis sweated a lot from his seat and Draco could see from the other side of the hall that Hermione was already interrogating the poor Gryffindor boy. She's smart, no doubt about that… but how the hell she's suspicious with their actions already? Determined to keep his plans on track, he swiftly made his way to the Gryffindor table and pulled Dennis up from his seat.

"**Malfoy?" **Hermione said in a surprised tone. **"Wh-what are you doing here? Put Dennis down!"**

"**I will not. This boy promised not to tell anything and here he is, boasting about something that was yet to happen!"**

"**What? I haven't told her anything about the plan!" **Dennis replied in horror.

"**The plan? What plan?"**

"**The plan on making him a prefect of course!"**

"**WHAT?" **Hermione and Dennis both blurted out. Draco knew he was no actor but this scene would totally give him an acting award.

"**It's a secret plan between me and Dennis, and I still have to talk to Professor McGonagall about it."**

"**Is it true? Was that what you talked about, Dennis?" **Hermione asked the Gryffindor boy as she was not truly convinced with Draco's words.

"**Y-yes. That's why I was afraid that… that Malfoy would take back what he said if you-I mean other people figured out."**

Silence surrounded the three as Hermione thought hard if she would buy what the two boys had told her. It was obvious that they were keeping something and now was not the time for her to press them more for answers. Like a soldier retreating from a lost battle, Hermione just smiled and replied.

"**Well… if that's the case… congratulations Dennis! I promise to keep this secret… a secret. I'm done here, so… enjoy your lunch!" **Hermione stood from her seat and waved goodbye to Dennis and Draco. She headed for the Head Boy and Girl's room while the two stood frozen in their position, clueless on what they should do next.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was at the point of a man's life when he was divided with two options for survival - it's either you panic your head off and be labeled "mental" or just commit suicide to shorten life's agony. Both choices were lose-lose, but it was all Draco could think of to address the stress from all the _muggle_ _courting _he planned to do to Hermione. After having that scene at the Great Hall during lunch time, he and Dennis had a quick emergency meeting to resolve the problem.

…

"_**Plan to be a Prefect? Bloody hell! What was that all about?"**_

"_**It was about saving both our arses from Hermione's questioning you fool. And don't you dare curse at me! I was sure you didn't have anything to answer her and it was all that I could think of at that bloody moment."**_

"_**But seriously, that was quick thinking, I think she believed us." **__Dennis smiled triumphantly while Draco was still in shock._

"_**Believed? I think not! She didn't believe a thing we said! I'm sure that she's already suspecting us and I don't bloody know what I should do now." **__The Head boy paced the empty classroom where they had their first session and he massaged his temple with his right hand. There was silence between the two, not until Dennis finally spoke up for the solution._

"_**Well, then go for the kill."**_

_Draco instantly stopped and faced Dennis. __**"Go for the kill? What kill?"**_

"_**Do I really have to translate everything muggle to wizard friendly comprehension? Ask her for a date and see if all the hard work you put were all well-grounded."**_

"_**But…what if she refuses?"**_

"_**Refuses? Pfff! What you did was legendary! But if you're still doubtful, then use the secret weapon."**_

"_**And what exactly is this secret weapon you are speaking of?"**_

_Dennis chuckled at Draco's once again confused expression. He stood beside the Head Boy and tapped him on the shoulder. __**"I'm sure you have it mate, especially with all the Quidditch that you do. Just remember, use the secret weapon in front of her and I'm sure she won't be able to resist."**_

…

_I trust you with all my bloody life, Dennis Creevey. If this plan doesn't go well… I'll hex you until death finds your way. _Fear and nervousness aside, Draco entered the portrait hole of Mademoiselle Genevieve and spotted Hermione at once at the long sofa, who was then reading her anti-stress book –_Hogwarts: A History._

"**Don't you every get tired reading that, Granger?" **Draco said as cool as possible as he sat a few inches away from her. He secretly conjured a Goblet and placed water in it which he held on his one hand.

"**Well, I won't. Same with you lying about what you and Dennis actually talked about – you never get tired of it." **Hermione replied without even looking at him.

"**Not this again, that was what we really talked about." **Draco placed the goblet he was holding on the nearby side table.

"**I don't believe you. You are up to something and I know it."**

"**There really isn't something…I promise…**_**my Lady." **_And those two magic words (plus the sincerity in his voice) did the trick. Hermione closed her book and stared at Draco.

"**Really?" **She asked.

"**Really." **With a whip of his wand, Draco conjured another rose which he gave to Hermione and he kissed her hand once more.

"**You have to stop doing that." **Hermione fought back her laughter. **"It's sweet but you're a wizard, not some silly muggle magician."**

"**Don't you like magic tricks?"**

"**Are you serious? I can do loads of better **_**real magic. **_**I may be a muggle born, but I'm a witch too."**

"**Oh… should have seen that one coming." **He replied with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"**Don't get it wrong, I admire the thought. Really." **She smiled. **"Where did you learn this whatnot anyway?"**

"**Whatnot? What whatnot?"**

"**What you're doing. And please, don't tell me you just came across with that stuff in the books at the library. I know for one thing that they're not there."**

"**So you don't like it?" **Draco asked. He can't believe that all those stupid things Dennis told him were all garbage.

"**No. I like it. It just… doesn't suit you that much." **Hermione replied shyly.

_So I still have a chance after all, _Draco thought. Confident enough to orchestrate _the kill_ and use the _special weapon_, Draco moved closer to Hermione and held her hand.

"**Uh, Granger?"**

"**Yes, Malfoy?"**

"**I was wondering…" **He paused and took the goblet from the side table.

Hermione laughed and replied. **"What is it this time? You already took my hand."**

"**It's not that. I was wondering if you'll be busy tomorrow."**

"**Tomorrow? Hmm…not really. Why did you ask?"**

"**Well, will you—" **Goblet of _water_ on cue. **"—wait, could you kindly hold this for me?" **Just as when Hermione was about to hold it, Draco purposely dropped the goblet on his jumper. Water spilled all over him and he was soaking wet.

"**Oh Merlin! I'm Sorry!" **Hermione gasped as she searched for something to dry Draco off. Then, after realizing how stupid she was not to think of using a drying spell first, she immediately took her wand and aimed for the Head Boy.

_No Hermione! You'll ruin the plan!_

"**Uh…don't budger. I'll take care of this." **He quickly took Hermione's wand and placed it on the side table. Afterwards, he started to strip off of his jumper.

"**Wh-what are you doing?" **Hermione asked alarmed. Her face started to blush and she felt butterflies form on her stomach as Draco undressed.

"**Taking off my clothes of course." **He pulled both of his jumper and shirt over his head and grinned at the Head Girl.

It seemed only a few days when Hermione first saw Draco's torso in full view. Of course it really had been 2 months already, but the memory of it was still very fresh in her mind. Images of his well-toned abs and arms made her shiver and she always ended up scolding herself for having unnecessary thoughts in mind. Her face grew crimson red at the greek-god sight in front of her, and she quickly covered her face with her school book.

"**Granger, what are you doing?" **He chuckled as he tried to take the book away from her face.

"**I'm the one who should ask what you are doing!" **She shrieked as she struggled from Draco's grasp on her book. Unfortunately, the Head boy was able to get it and there was nothing else to cover her eyes except for her hands. **"Are you mental? It's winter and you're showing off your… your… body in front of me!" **She buried her face in her hands and tried to move away from him.

"**Relax. You've seen me like this for the third time now, why do you still feel embarrassed? Besides, I only wanted to ask you if…"**

"**If what?" **Hermione asked with her hands still on her face.

"**If… you would like to go on a date with me…tomorrow." **The Head Girl dropped her hands on her lap.

_A date? He's asking me on a date?_ She faced Draco as her heart beat pumped fast on her chest. It was as if all the air dried up in her lungs and her mind went blank in an instant.

"**Granger? Are you… are you alright?" **Draco held her on the shoulders and shook her gently.

"**Y-yes." **She blinked. **"I…I was just surprised. Wow." **Slowly, her lips formed into a smile.

"**So… will you… will go out on a date with me?" **The Head Boy smiled at her hopefully. This was it –the moment he had been waiting for.

"**I…wow. I really don't know what to say. I—" **She paused after she realized that Draco was still topless in front of her. **"Goodness! You're still naked and yet you're asking me on a date! Get some clothes on! Now!" **Hermione shouted like Mrs. Weasley and she closed her eyes shut (although deep inside she thought that Draco's physique was incredible) while she pushed Draco away.

Surprised and somehow afraid with Hermione's sudden snap, the Head Boy immediately went for his staircase. When he was about to open his door, the Head Girl stood from her seat and called out for him.

"_**Draco", **_she said. **"Yes. I would like to go on a date with you."**

Like a kid who got his favorite Ice cream, Draco jumped with joy and rushed downstairs towards Hermione. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead afterwards.

"**Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret it, I promise." **Draco beamed at her as Hermione stayed enclosed within his arms. Few seconds passed and he realized that he still hasn't got clothes on.

"**Oh wait. I'll go change first**." He pulled away from her but Hermione hugged him tighter. She giggled as she pressed her head against his chest.

"**Don't. This will do, **_**for the moment**_**."**

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

Please leave a review! :)


	19. A Winter Muggle Date

**Chapter 19: A Winter Muggle Date**

* * *

Hair. _Check. _Breath. C_heck. _Muggle clothes_. Check. _Muggle Money._ Check. _Hair _again. Check_

It was the 24th of December and Draco Malfoy stared admiringly at his reflection on the mirror of his room. He woke up early to prepare for his date with Hermione Granger, and he had been checking out himself every minute or so to make sure that he would look perfect for that special day. _Well, I know I'm bloody gorgeous, _he thought as he glanced at the mirror once more, _but_ _there's just something with this date that makes me terribly nervous. Probably the muggle aspect of it? Oh, I will crush Creevey's fragile body if things get out of hand. _He made one last review with the muggle date itinerary he had made from those sessions he had with Dennis and then grabbed his coat afterwards as he opened the door of his room.

"**Hermione?"** he called out nervously as he sat on the sofa downstairs. He placed his arm over the armrest and tapped it with his fingers as he waited patiently on his own. Minutes later, Hermione's door opened and Crookshanks came running down the stairs. It carried a maroon wool scarf on its mouth and Hermione obviously tried to get it back.

"**Crookshanks! Give me back my scarf!" **Hermione commandingly called out to her cat. By the time she got down the stairs, Crookshanks had leapt on the sofa next to Draco and left the scarf on his lap. She immediately approached him.

"**What was that about?" **Draco asked as he stood up and handed the scarf to Hermione.

"**Oh, I don't know. He had been acting really unusual these days actually. Maybe he's just lonely?" **she took the scarf from Draco and wrapped it carefully around her neck. Her brown eyes looked brighter than usual which the Head boy quickly noticed.

Draco didn't notice that he stared at her, not until Hermione made waving actions in front of his face. He thought she looked really beautiful and he blushed when he realized what he just did. **"I'm—I'm sorry. I just thought you looked very pretty."**

"**Thanks, you look good yourself." **Hermione smiled as she eyed Draco's handsome appearance.

"**Uh…you're scarf looks good on you. Much better than the usual Gryffindor one." **

"**You think so? Uh—Thank you"**,she laughed as she fixed it around her neck once more. **"It's actually a gift from Mrs **_**Weasley**_** last Christmas." **

_Weasley. _Draco felt something uncomfortable in his chest at the sound of the name but just decided to ignore it instead. He cleared his throat and held out his hand for Hermione to take.

"**Shall we?" **and he flashed his most adorable smile.

"**We shall."**

* * *

It was only a few days ago since Draco Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin started to court Hermione Jean Granger of Gryffindor House. Old school it might sound, but the Slytherin Prince wanted to make things special for the girl he never thought he would like and despite his mother's disapproval, Draco continued to make efforts to catch _his lady's_ affection. Finally, Hermione agreed to go out on a date with him last night and now they're headed to the most peculiar yet the most exciting date he had ever had. Hands intertwined with each other, the Head boy and Head girl made their way out of their dormitory.

At first, Hermione found it quite awkward to hold Draco's hand while they walked, but then thought it was sweet and felt comfortable a few minutes after. Of course she had done that with Ron a couple of times before, but the hand which now held hers seemed so foreign yet she liked it nevertheless. They walked along the corridors together but noticed that they were the only ones in it. _It's 1 in the afternoon, how come I don't see any student? _she thought. The unusual emptiness of the corridor still puzzled her but what confused her more was the fact that they climbed up the stairs instead of going down. When they arrived on the 7th floor, Draco stopped and stood in front of a wall.

"**Draco—uh—what are we doing here?" **Hermione asked quizzically.

"**You'll see" **And then a big bronze door magically appeared on the wall.

Though considered to be the smartest witch of her age, Hermione didn't realize right away that the corridor where they went in was where the Room of Requirement can actually be found. But who can blame her? When you're with one of the hottest guys in school who happened to be your archenemy before, anyone would definitely lose their senses at once. Frozen at her feet, she stood surprised in front of the door and stared at it blankly. Then, Draco took her hand and together, they opened it and walked inside the room.

"**So, what do you think?" **Draco asked as closed the door behind him. He looked around the open field with weird muggle contraptions he has seen for the first time (second actually) and landed his eyes on Hermione last.

"**This—this is Incredible! How—how did you know about this?" **Hermione replied as she marvelled at the sight before her. The room had transformed into a place which looked exactly like Thorpe Park in Surrey and excitement filled her as she saw various rides from afar.

"**So do you like it?" **The Head Boy asked as they walked.

"**Like it? **_**I love it! **_**But tell me, how did you know about this? How did you do it?**_**"**_

"**Er—I did some research ****on you know—**_**stuff."**_

"**Stuff as in **_**dating?**_**" **Hermione laughed. **"This is the most unexpected thing from a Malfoy."**

"**Exactly, I'm a **_**Malfoy. **_**You'll never know what to expect."**

Hermione beamed at Draco and pulled his hand as they ran toward the rides.

Two or three hours had passed and the Head boy and girl were exhausted from riding various rides inside the room of requirement. Hermione still couldn't believe that Draco had managed to ask the room for a theme park and that he seemed so comfortable with it. She never thought that Draco would actually feel comfortable with things that would have to do with muggles and she understood that he was just a kid who grew up taught to hate muggles. They walked around the park with hands still together and when they were about to go towards the Storm Surge ride, Draco suddenly stopped in front of the highest roller coaster ride Hermione had ever seen—SAW: The Ride.

"**That is one bloody coaster" **Draco said in amazement as he looked at the crazy loops the ride has. His eyes glinted in adoration as if it was Quidditch.

Nervously, Hermione replied, **"Yeah..but..uh—I don't think so."**

"**Why? It would be fun!" **

"**It would be—for you. But not for me, I'm—I'm **_**afraid of heights**_**."**

The Head boy stared at her in disbelief. **"Are you **_**serious?**_**" **he laughed. **"I thought Gryffindors are known for their **_**bravery?**_**"**

"**Quit it would you?" **she replied annoyed. **"As long as it's possible, I avoid going up that **_**high**_**. I've had this ever since Harry and I saved Buck—"**

"_**Potter and you what?"**_

Hermione suddenly realized that she shouldn't have mentioned that. In wizarding history, only five people and one creature knew about that event and she knew Draco and Buckbeak had a quite _long_ history. **"Oh, just never mind what I said. **_**I'm not going to ride that and there's nothing you can do to make me**_**."** She stomped her feet and started to walk on a different direction.

The next few minutes that passed was probably the worst experience Hermione had ever had. She didn't know how he did it but all she could remember after she dropped that statement were rails of metal and the sound of her own screaming voice. Draco had managed to get her into the ride and all she did was hang on tightly onto him.

_Creevey is a bloody genius! _He thought. _This does make the lady cling on to you! _Draco half-hugged Hermione as he raised his other hand and screamed for joy. For him, it was a _happy _memory. A few more minutes passed and they were safely down on the ground.

"**Now, wasn't that fun?"**

Hermione didn't reply and just kept her eyes shut as she gripped Draco's arm tightly.

"**C'mon **_**Granger**_**, it was just a ride! I'm sorry but you had to face your fears**." Draco stopped to face her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. **"I'm sorry, **_**okay?"**_

The two of them remained silent and finally, the Head Girl opened her eyes. **"**_**Fine**_**. Let's just go and ride the carousel."**

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked along the park and saw many other rides and activities to play. Draco, who never had the chance to interact much with muggles, found some of them foolish while others managed to amaze him. He asked Hermione how those things worked in the muggle world and to his surprise, he was bombarded with names of scientists he never heard in his entire life.

"**So, what is this carousel? Is it some kind of roller coaster as well?"**

"**Of course not. I told you, I'm **_**afraid of heights**_**." **

"**Is it… like those bump cars we rode earlier?"**

Hermione laughed. **"No. It's a ride for kids you silly **_**boy." **_She pulled Draco's hand and led him in front of the carousel.

"_**This**_**—is the carousel." **The Head girl smiled and ran towards one of the horses that rose above the others. Draco remained still where Hermione left him.

"_**That**_**—is a kid's ride?"**

"**Yes, kids of all ages—what's the matter?" **Hermione replied confused at Draco's expression.

"**What's the matter? I'm the one who should ask **_**what's the matter**_**! What is up with you muggles? **_**This—is the most absurd ride for kids that I have ever seen." **_Draco eyed the different colorful horses which hung by the poles in a circular kind of contraption.** "I mean, look at that horse! Its tail is—**_**pink**_**."**

Hermione just stared at him and went to a fits of laughter.

"**Why—why are you laughing?" **The Head Boy asked commandingly.

"**Because you are **_**funny**_**." **

"**What's funny with what I said? It's an **_**honest **_**opinion from a wizard's point of view. I'm just saying that—_stop laughing will you_?"**

The Head Girl approached him and took him by his hand as she tried to fight her laughter. **"**_**Oh brave knight; these horses shall bring you no harm." **_Draco shot her a glare. **"Okay, just ride it please? This one's better than that roller coaster we had earlier." **She smiled at him and they both rode their horses.

For almost a quarter of an hour, Hermione just sat silently on her Horse. It had been a long time since she was able to ride one and she missed it very much. The colourful horses and bright lights of the carousel brought her back childhood memories and it made her smile at the thought of them. Draco, now alright with the thought of _poled horses_, noticed her peaceful expression.

"**So… what's so special with this ride?" **  
Hermione didn't completely hear what he said and asked, **"Sorry, what's so special with what?" **She was so focused on her memories that she almost forgot Draco was there with her.

"**I said, what's so special with this ride? You seemed to recall a happy memory over there and I couldn't help but notice it."**

"**Oh—you—you did?" **She stammered. **"I—I—I just remembered some childhood memories and my **_**dad**_**." **

"**What about him?" **Draco shifted from his position and he now faced Hermione's horse sideways.

"**Well, when I was a kid and when I still haven't received my Hogwarts letter, I used to go a muggle school near my parents clinic. They're dentists you see—muggles who fix people's teeth—and they're very busy people. Whenever my mom was busy and my dad had some spare time, we would always go to a park and I always used to ride the carousel. In that muggle school that I attended, I didn't have any friends. They told me I was weird and I'm such a teacher's pet so they bullied me. One day, I ran away and went to the park where my dad used to bring me. I sat on a horse at the carousel alone and then hours after, my dad found me."**

"**And then?"**

"**And then we went home."  
"Huh? He found you and then you went home? What's so special about that?"**

"**He told me something. And then the next day, I got my Hogwarts letter." **She smiled at the thought and Draco just stared at her.

"**Want to know what he told me?" **She asked and then he nodded. **"Well, he told me—**_**'Mione, you are one special person. People may not always see the good side of you but those who love you for who you truly are will always do. One day, you'll find someone who will bring you here instead of me." **_

Hermione closed her eyes to fight back her tears but they betrayed her as they fell down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away before Draco could see, but then felt a hand brush her face before she could do so. She opened her eyes and saw Draco stand in front of her horse. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

The Theme Park date in the Room of Requirement was quite remarkable and went extremely well for a wizard's first time on a muggle date. In Draco's opinion, it had _exceeded expectations_ and his mind asked questions like _who knew muggles can have fun without magic?_

After the carousel ride, the two of them left the room and went straight to Hogsmeade. To Hermione's surprise, she side-apparated there with Draco and found herself next in the busy streets of London. What they did earlier was indeed unexpected but this time, it was a blast. Her hand in his, they entered a coffee shop called Monmouth Coffee where they continued to chat about muggles over a cup of hazelnut coffee and macchiato. From time to time, random people would look over their table and stare curiously at Draco as he asked Hermione about simple machines like how the _stoplight _or _coffee machine_ worked. His odd reactions at her explanations earned a scowl from an old lady who sat near their table and a kid who almost cried at the sight of his face. At around 7 pm, they went to the Leaky Cauldron where they had their dinner and then they strolled along Diagon Alley afterwards.

"**And so what happens if this—this **_**puh-lease men**_** catch you? Do they chunk bad muggles in some kind of Azkaban as well?" **Draco asked seriously but just earned a laugh from Hermione.

"**Draco, it's **_**Police Men **_**not **_**puh-lease men**_**—you sound just like **_**Ron**_**." **she laughed to herself and didn't notice the change in Draco's expression at the sound of _his _name. **"Anyway, yeah. We have prisons guarded by Police Men and we do not use foul creatures like Dementors. So if you're a wizard who got caught, I'm sure you'll easily get away and escape."**

"**Oh, okay." **He replied.

"**Are you alright?" **Hermione queried as she noticed the change of tone in his voice.

"**Uh—yes. I'm fine." **Draco smiled at her and cleared his throat to change the subject. **"Well, it's Christmas tomorrow. Will I receive any gift?" **He chuckled and eyed the Head Girl teasingly.

"**Hmm—**_**we'll see**_**. Speaking of Christmas, I still haven't finished buying gifts!" **She looked at her watch and then to Draco. **"Is it okay if we buy now? We still have some time to spare."**

The Head Boy smiled at her and replied, **"Of course, **_**my lady**_**."**

It only took half an hour before Hermione had managed to almost finish the remains of her Christmas list. She bought Christmas cards, books and planners mainly as her gifts and they varied from different shapes and sizes. She just finished buying a couple of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate frogs when they entered the WhizzHard Books store. Hermione grabbed a copy of Quidditch through the Ages and two copies of the new _Quidditch: A Modern Era. _

"**And who are those for?" **Draco pointed at the books on the cashier's desk. Hermione paid the woman before she replied.

"**This **(Quidditch through the Ages) **is for Ginny and these **(Quidditch: A Modern Era) **are for Harry and **_**Ron**_**." **She took the books which were now neatly wrapped and beamed at Draco. **"Well, that's it!" **The two of them walked out of the store.

* * *

_What is wrong with her? No—what is wrong with me? Hermione and Weasley have broken up 2 months ago and they're just friends—just friends. But why can't I stop these thoughts? First the scarf, then the puh-lease-Police men and then that bloody book! It's like I'm jealous or something—It's absurd! I can't be jealous of that blood traitor! But he—she—I—I don't know! I—_Draco lost trail of his thoughts when he realized that they have just apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"**Is something bothering you?" **Hermione asked sincerely. The Head Boy had gone more quiet than usual and it made her worry for him.

Draco thought for a while if he should tell her but just chose to tell a lie. **"No—I mean nothing. I'm fine—really. Just wondering if—if you enjoyed your time today with me."**

The Head Girl stopped walking and stared at Draco's face. After a moment, she took his hand and walked towards the path which led to the Shrieking Shack. Once on the open space of snow, Hermione placed the gifts she bought on the ground and magically froze the snow into hard ice. Then, she conjured two pairs of shoes with blades underneath and handed one pair to Draco. **"**_**Those **_**are ice skating shoes and I will ask you to wear them." **

Minutes after, Draco and Hermione had finished putting on their skating shoes. Hermione glided along the ice gracefully while Draco just observed what she did. Then, she approached him and started to pull him by the arm.

"**What—what is this?" **the Head Boy asked as he tried to keep his balance.

"**It's called **_**Ice Skating**_ **and it's a really fun muggle sport and recreational activity." **Hermione replied while she guided Draco as they glided on the ice, slowly.

Draco was a fast learner and a couple of minutes after, he had managed to glide along the ice all by himself. It was a rather comforting feeling for him and he felt his spirits liven up as the cold winter air touched the skin of his face. He approached Hermione and they now skated with both of their hands together. Draco skated backwards.

"**I quite have the hang of this. It's _easy_—and _fun_." **He chuckled as he beamed merrily at Hermione.

"**I'm glad you like it." **She beamed back. **"Draco?"**

"**Yes?" **The Head Boy replied happily as if all the jealousy he felt earlier vanished.

"_**Thank you**_**. This is the most wonderful date I have ever had. And yes, I enjoyed my time today with _you_—"**

With a loud thud, the two of them fell on the ground but Hermione was safely cushioned with Draco's body. They both groaned in pain but then started to laugh afterwards. When they have recovered, their eyes have locked to each other and smiles of satisfaction were pasted on their faces.

"**As I was saying"**, Hermione started, **"**_**Thank you**_** and I enjoyed my time today with you." **She kissed Draco on the forehead and stared back right into his eyes.

"**I'm glad you did."**

Slowly, Draco lifted his face and brushed his lips with her. Right there, in the middle of the ice rink Hermione had magically made, they kissed each other regardless of the cold weather that winter night.

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *

And that is Chapter 19 of AUR and I hope it was able to reach (even slightly) your expectations.

Chapter 20 would probably be the last one and I hope that you guys would still read it. And oh! Please read my other story **"Love me For me"**! Thank you for everyone who subscribed on story alert, author alert, favorite story and favorite author. You guys are the best! \m/

Please leave a review! :)

**xoxo~Isa**


	20. An Unlikely Romance

**Chapter 20: An Unlikely Romance**

* * *

The sky was clear and a sheet of white snow filled the grounds of Hogwarts. Pine trees slightly swayed along the cold wind while the Whomping Willow slowly stretched its deadly limbs that made snow from its branches splatter on the ground. Hermione woke up that Christmas morning with a big smile plastered on her face.

_Ah, it's Christmas. I wonder what will happen today. _She sat upright on her bed and caressed Crookshanks as she recalled her date with Draco yesterday. Her cat purred in pleasure and bobbed its head up into her hand.

"**You like that?" **Hermione asked while she laughed at her cat. Crookshanks purred again. **"**_**Oh Crookshanks**_**, wait 'til you get your Christmas present from me." **She got up from her bed and opened her closet where she took out a puffy maroon cat bed. The Head girl placed it on the floor just beside her bed and the gingerly fat cat hurriedly squished herself on it. Hermione returned to her bed while happy thoughts swarmed in her mind and she felt like she could produce the strongest Patronus she could ever make.

_I can't believe it. I can't—bloody hell—believe it! The year will end in a matter of days and so many things have happened to me—to us. _ She rolled to her side and giggled like a silly little girl.

It was true that a lot of things have happened to Hermione Jean Granger since her 7th year in Hogwarts started. Who knew that her life that was once dubbed as a perfect happily ever after would crash when she broke up with Ron and got herself to work with the pureblood freak, arrogant ferret Malfoy? Thoughts of them being civil towards one another was unimaginable at first, but never did it come across her mind that they would eventually develop romantic feelings towards each other which was remarkably _unlikely_ between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. The hatred she once felt towards a certain Slytherin boy had vanished like smoke and she was hopeful things between them would work out well in the end. She breathed deeply before climbing out of bed and then she took her sweater and grabbed the knob of her door.

"**C'mon Crookshanks, let's see what gifts we have this year." **Hermione walked down the stairs while Crookshanks followed obediently behind her.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy had just got out of his room when the door from the Head Girl's room opened. He felt his heart beat fast against his chest and immediately, his silver grey orbs fell on the girl that had emerged from the room.

_Sweet Merlin_ he thought. _I wish I could see her every time I wake up in the morning like this for the rest of my life._ His eyes sparkled in adoration for Hermione, even if she was just in her bed clothes and a sweater.

Before his 7th year at Hogwarts, Draco swore that he hated _Mudbloods, Bloodtraitors_ and _Harry Potter_ above all things in the world. His pureblood status has kept him arrogant even after the fall of the Dark Lord, and it didn't stop him from acting like a jerk in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. He thought that he could go on forever and hate Harry _Saint_ Potter all his life, but an _unlikely _occurrence happened on a broom closet along the Gryffindor tower one September night that had changed his life forever. A kiss with Hermione Granger and a common room shared with her left him helpless from falling in love, and the mudblood he had once loathed was now the girl he wished to spend his entire life with. His gaze never left her, until he reached the last landing of his stairs.

"**I didn't know you'll be up so early today"**, he flashed a wide smile. Hermione immediately faced him and was surprised by his sudden presence.

"**Draco, you're awake" **she replied in almost a gasp. Her hand was pressed above her heart while Draco slowly approached her to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"**Obviously" **he chuckled softly. **"Merry Christmas, Hermione."**

"**Merry Christmas, Draco."**

Only inches apart, Hermione quickly gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and went straight to the pile of presents neatly arranged on the floor near the fireplace of the common room.

"**Uhm.. You've got a nice pile of presents down there"**, said Draco to distract himself from Hermione's gesture. His face was bright red and he couldn't help but smile even wider than one he had earlier on his face. He sat in front of his own pile of presents but moved a bit closer to Hermione.

"**Thanks"**, she giggled. Hermione took a number of presents and started to open her gifts one by one.

* * *

The Head girl was only halfway from opening her presents when the Head boy had already finished opening all of his. He got presents from his Slytherin friends and a few aunts and cousins from his father's side, but they were nothing compared to what Hermione got. Sure he got the usual candies from Honeydukes and expensive wizard apparel, but he felt that the thought put into it by the sender was just for the sake of sending. He glanced at the girl beside him who smiled gleefully even with the simplest presents she got.

_What is that thing she is holding? It looks a tad familiar._

Hermione held out a maroon scarf a bit similar to what she wore yesterday. It had a different pattern from the one she already have (with a deeper colour too) and it came with the package of Fruit Cakes and Brownies from the Burrow. She actually didn't expect anything from the person who sent it (especially with the present circumstances), but she knew that she was already considered a family in that household. Draco immediately recognized the scarf to have been sent by Mrs. Weasley and an explainable pang of fury ignited within him.

"**Who's that from?" **Draco asked as if he didn't know who have sent it.

"**Oh, it's from Mrs. Weasley. She sends us scarves or sweaters every Christmas, remember? And look! She even sent me Fruit Cakes and Brownies! It would be wonderful to have this with a nice cup of tea." **Hermione smiled at him and stood up to place the cake on her study table. Little did she know that Draco had been feeling uneasy hearing the Weasleys since last night but he'd been trying to handle the pressure like a mature person would do (or so he thought). He tried to push the awful thoughts away and just tried to think of how he could give his present to Hermione that was safely kept on a small box in his pocket. He stood up, sat on the sofa and waited for Hermione to sit next to him.

"**So, what presents did you get this year?" **The head girl queried as she eyed the handsome features of the head boy's face.

"**Well, the **_**usual stuff**_**. Blaise got me a Quidditch magazine from Bulgaria while Goyle sent me Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavour bean. I think it was a second cousin of mine that sent me that awful greeting card on the corner." **He pointed at a black envelope placed on top of his other presents.** "I actually just finished opening all of them and none seemed to be special at all." **

Hermione looked amused at Draco's annoyed face. She didn't know if Draco usually reacted to his presents that way but all she could think of was how he would react if he received his present from her. She smiled at him and said, "**Oh **_**shush, **_**you know haven't opened all of your presents."**

"**You think I'm kidding?" **Draco snorted. **"I'm serious. I opened all my presents from—"**He stopped midway and stared blankly at Hermione's smiling face. Draco thought for a moment and realized that he haven't opened his gift yet from—

"**Even from **_**me**_**?" **

Draco's face went pink and softly replied, **"Oh... I—I didn't thought of that."**

Hermione giggled. **"Well, I did." **She stood up to go to her room but Draco pulled her hand and made her sit down on the sofa once more. He wanted to give his gift first so he also asked her the same question she asked him earlier.

"**How about you? What presents did you get this year?"**

"**Well, as you can see I haven't finished all of them… but so far I'm happy with what they have given me!" **She smiled and sat next to her pile of presents like a little girl. **"Let's see… Umm… my mum and dad gave me a new Burberry coat and my favourite chocolate mousse cake, Mrs. Weasley gave me this scarf and those food I just placed on my table, Hagrid sent me a picture of him and Fang wearing identical scarves together with this leather purse, George sent me some of his new products from his shop and a greeting card, Luna sent me a super special edition of the Quibbler with lemon earrings…"**

Draco simply placed his hand on his pocket as Hermione went on with her gifts.

"...**Ginny gave me that beautiful brooch next to George's products, **_**Ron gave me this cute little charm bracelet**_** and Harry gave me a book from a favourite muggle author of mine."**

The Head boy felt his ear ring a bit as he heard the second to the last gift and he slowly withdrew his hand from his pocket. He stood up from his seat and quickly approached Hermione. He grabbed her left arm, saw a nice-looking bracelet on her wrist and felt his lungs dry up that he couldn't properly breathe. Anger had formed in his eyes.

"**Who sent you this?" **Hatred was evident in his voice. Hermione stared at his eyes and her cheery attitude had gone at once. She tried to pull away her arm but Draco held tighter onto it.

"_**I said, who sent you this?" **_The head boy shouted and grasped Hermione tighter than ever. He had never felt that angry before and he knew that he couldn't control his jealousy anymore. He likes Hermione, he _loves_ her, but he just can't stop himself get all boiled up whenever Ron Weasley was brought up. He wasn't aware that he had hurt Hermione until she stood up and pushed him away from her.

"**Draco! What is wrong with you?" **She held her left arm that was now red and almost bruised from his tight grasp. Small tears had formed at the corner of her eyes but this time, she was angry too.

"**Why are you wearing that thing? Why? You said that Weasel gave it to you!"**

"**What is the matter with you? Yes, Ron gave this to me and I'm wearing it because he is my _friend_!"**

Draco stood up and walked closer to Hermione. **"But he cheated on you! He had hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt by him again!" **

"**I know that but he and Harry were my best friends even before he became my boy friend and that fact will never change! I don't even like him that way anymore!"**

"**Are you telling me that you'll hang around with him again? You've forgiven him after what he did? That's just stupid **_**Granger!**_**"**

"**I don't think so **_**Malfoy**_**. I told you, he is my friend! So if you are not comfortable with me being with my friends, then let's just end **_**whatever this kind of relationship **_**that we have! I'm not even your **_**girlfriend!**_**"**

Draco's expression immediately changed with those last words and it was as if his world had crashed all over him. He looked at Hermione and noticed that she had been crying all the while and her left arm looked more awful than it was before. He had hurt her but he was hurt too and his mind had just clouded up. Calmly, he took the small box from his pocket and threw it on the sofa.

"**You're as good as" **Draco whispered before he went up to his room.

* * *

_Stupid temper. Stupid jealousy. AAAAAAARGH! Why does she have to wear that stupid bracelet from Weasley? She's just being stupid and emotional and unreasonable! And now she hates me!_

Draco sat on his bed and buried his head on his hands. He felt as if his heart was ripped open when Hermione told him that she's not even his _girlfriend_. It was true, there was never a formality between them, but he knew that the connection they had was more than what silly stupid labels could ever define. Hermione's crying face and bruised arm flashed in his mind and he felt guilt slowly creep into his heart. How could he do that? How could he hurt her? But no matter how hard he try to take Hermione's point into consideration, his jealousy would open another hole into his heart that makes it difficult for him to breathe and think clearly. He lay on his back and placed a hand over his chest.

_I love her. I know I do. I fought with my mother because I knew she was the one. _He took a deep breath as he felt his eyes water a bit from the suffocating feeling he had. _But I just couldn't bear the thought of her being with that Ron Weasley again. It haunts me. It hurts me. Will I just let it end this way? _Draco closed his eyes as he thought of what Hermione had told him earlier. She said Ron was just her friend—a _friend_— and she never said anything that she liked him back or what. He tried to be reasonable, considerate, but it didn't work. Then, he thought what if he never gets to talk with Hermione anymore? Hug her? Kiss her? Or just even stare at her beautiful face? He felt his heart break even more and he knew that he couldn't bear to be separated from this girl that he dearly loved. Gone were the days when he enjoyed making fun of her and calling her a mudblood. Quickly, he got out of his bed and opened the door of his room. He went downstairs to apologize to her but it seems like she had already gone to her own sanctuary. He heard sobs from upstairs and he knew that it would be best to leave her first alone. So, he went to his study table and took out a small parchment and a quill. He wrote a note for Hermione which he placed on her study table afterwards.

Draco went back to his room after a minute or two of blankly staring at Hermione's door. He already acknowledged that he was the one at fault and he was determined to win her back. He sat on a chair to plan on what he would do when he noticed a package on top of his bedside table. Curiously, Draco stood up and took it. He sat on the side of his bed and slowly opened it's wrapper. Apparently, the package appeared to have been a gift from his ex-girlfriend Astoria Greengrass and his mother Narcissa Malfoy. Astoria had sent him a new tie and the newest edition of perfume from Wizard Men collections, while his mother sent him a wand handle similar to what his father had.

At the bottom of the package, Draco noticed a small box and a letter with the Malfoy crest on it. _What is it now this time? _He took the letter and slowly read it from the beginning 'til the end, then his face went red in anger as he finished it. He immediately opened the box he saw earlier and saw the Malfoy heirloom magnificently placed inside. Bewildered, Draco dropped the letter and the box on his bed and swiftly left the dormitory.

Meanwhile, Hermione sobbed alone on her bed as she clutched in her hand the box Draco threw earlier on the sofa at the common room. Slowly, she opened it and saw a silver charmed bracelet with gemmed initials of her name beautifully attached to it. The sight of it pierced a whole in her heart and made her cry once more.

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts is never dull especially at night when students attend the annual Christmas Feast. The Great Hall is decorated more extravagant than the usual and the food is more heavenly than the usual as well. Students and teachers alike eat on one table to share the wonderful food and company as they enjoy the happy atmosphere of the holiday season.

The feast has already started when Hermione arrived at the Great Hall.

_Did he attend tonight's feast?_ Hermione thought as she scanned the room for a boy with platinum silver hair. She sat on an empty seat with the other Gryffindors and continued to look around the hall. Unfortunately, she didn't see him and the silver charmed bracelet hung guiltily heavy around her wrist.

"**Ms. Granger" **Professor McGonagall called out to Hermione. The Head Girl immediately stood up and went closer to the Head Mistress.

"**Yes Professor McGonagall?" **

"**I see that you've just came in. I was wondering… have you seen Mr. Malfoy?"**

"**No Ma'am. Didn't he attend the feast?"**

"**I thought he will, but apparently he didn't. If you see him, kindly tell him that his mother contacted me early this morning and wishes to speak to him."**

The head girl suddenly felt worried but chose to keep it to herself instead. **"Is there more, Professor?" **

"**That would be all Ms. Granger, you may go. And, Merry Christmas"** The headmistress smiled at her and Hermione greeted her back before she went back to her seat.

Several minutes have passed and Draco never entered the Great Hall. Hermione chewed on her food uncomfortably as she waited for the Head Boy to show up. She knew that he was just being jealous of Ron and she shouldn't have told him about ending _whatever relationship_ they had. Yes, she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend but she knew that she love him just the same. Hermione wanted to apologize and tell him how she really feels, but she couldn't because he's nowhere to be seen. And what was that thing that McGonagall told her all about? Why did Draco's mother wanted to speak with him all of a sudden and so urgent? Was he okay? She knew he had a fight with his mother and so many things could be troubling him at the moment. She had to do something, perhaps find him and _just be with him. _Impatiently, Hermione left her food unfinished and dashed back to the head boy and girl's dormitory.

...

"**Draco, are you here?" **Hermione called out in the common room the very moment the portrait hole opened. She quickly scanned the surroundings but Draco wasn't there. Hastily, Hermione went up his stairs and opened the door of his room. She went inside and called for his name, but still no one answered. She opened the bathroom door as well, but he wasn't inside. Just when she was about to go out, she noticed a crumpled parchment on the floor which seemed to be a letter from the neat writing it had. Carefully, Hermione uncrumpled it and read what was written inside.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, your insolent behaviour will not be tolerated. I, your Mother, demand you to go home at once. I do not intend to know what kind of spell or charm that mudblood have put into you but all I know is that you are making a very grievous mistake. I have arranged a meeting with Astoria's parents in 5 days time and I expect you to be back at the Manor by then. Do not test me my dear child and I know you wouldn't want your Father to be disappointed with you. Emotions are for the weak. You of all people must know how important it is to have our blood line pure from any impurities. I expect more of you. **_

_**Your Mother, Narcissa**_

_This must be the letter he received three days ago_, Hermione told herself as she carelessly let go of the paper from her hand. She knew now the reason why Draco fought with his mother and he came back to Hogwarts _because of her_. She never thought that Narcissa Malfoy would actually disapprove of her and now felt that Draco must have been in agony all this time. Hermione sat on Draco's bed as she thought of what she should do and where she could find him but then she saw another letter on the bed with a similar writing like the one she just read. Quickly, she took it and read it.

_**It seems like you've grown stubborn and you didn't take my warning seriously, Draco. What is it with Hermione Granger that you couldn't let go of? Astoria is of a noble Pureblood family that would be best among many candidates to continue the Malfoy blood line. Draco, you are the only son your Father and I have and I hope that you'll wake up and get into your senses. You are just a child and whatever that is that you have for that girl could just probably be some sort of infatuation that would vanish in a few months time. Listen to me Draco, listen very well. Astoria and her parents have agreed to have dinner together at the Manor this evening and I think it would be best that you announce your plans to marry her tonight. In this package, you will see the Malfoy heirloom and I know you know what it means. Take the ring and return back home. I will be waiting.**_

_**Your Mother, Narcissa**_

_Dinner. Marry. Heirloom_. Hermione's heart ached as she slowly processed what she just read. How could this happen? How could he marry her? Has he left for the Manor? Has he already proposed? Several question filled her mind but she couldn't think of any clear answer as she felt her lungs dry up in depression. She quickly looked for a ring amongst the other things from the package, but she couldn't find anything like it. There could be only one reason behind this, and it was the worst the Head girl could ever think of. _Draco could have gone back to the Manor with the ring. _

Hermione immediately went out of her dormitory and searched for Draco Malfoy. She told herself that he couldn't have done it because what they had was special and she knew that he knew that as well. She went to the dungeons, the library and the room of requirement, but she was of no luck and she still couldn't find him. When she was about to go back to the library to have another look, she accidentally ran into Dennis Creevey who seemed to be on his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"**Dennis, have you seen Draco?" **The head girl asked him in haste.

"**Hi Hermione! Merry Christmas! Draco? Well, no."**

"**Did you at least get to meet him early today?"**

Dennis thought for a moment and the sudden change of expression on his face showed that he did. **"Yes! I think I met him this afternoon. He was in a rush and when I asked where he was going, he just said there was some place he needs to go. I didn't dare ask where but that was the only time I saw him today. Why ask?" **

Hermione gloomily replied, **"I—I—just have to tell him something. But I guess I was too late". **She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying as she realized that Draco must have really gone and left her.

"**Well Dennis, thanks a lot. Merry Christmas" **She flashed him a weak smile and turned her back to leave, but Dennis called out to her and asked something that quite surprised her.

"**Hermione! Did it work? Did he do a great job?"**

"**Excuse me? Did what work? Who did a great job?" **

Dennis laughed and tapped Hermione on the arm. **"Malfoy of course! Didn't you ever wonder why he knows too much about muggles? And why the corridors were always empty whenever the two of you walk by?"**

"**Wait, so are you trying to say that—"**

"**Yes! I'm the one who's been helping him! I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but hey! It's Christmas! And the two of you seemed to have been doing pretty well!"**

"**So the prefect project was really a lie! I knew it!" **Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"**You knew? I thought you bought it!"**

"**Fat chance Creevey, I always knew there was something fishy between the two of you."**

"**Oh, give it up Hermione. I know you like him too and he likes you probably more than you do. If it weren't for the rivalry in our houses, the two of you would really make a good couple." **Dennis smiled genuinely at her and Hermione knew that he was telling the truth. Still broken hearted by the fact that Draco had left, she found Dennis' confession fairly amusing that had set her heart more stable than before. She bid him goodbye and another Merry Christmas before she left for her dormitory.

* * *

Hermione returned to the Head boy and girl's dormitory after her encounter with Dennis Creevey. A lot of things had happened that day and she was so tired physically and emotionally at the same time. Just when she found out what Draco Malfoy really felt for her, she had shattered his heart into pieces that made him leave her to marry Astoria Greengrass instead. Silently, she sat on the sofa at the common room and listened as the fire crackled on the fireplace. Hot wet tears trickled down her face as she imagined Draco with Astoria and the fact that she'll never be able to talk, hug and kiss him anymore.

_You are stupid Hermione. You are stupid. How could you say that to him when he apparently did everything for you? Merlin, I feel such an idiot. I shouldn't have done that—I shouldn't have. He has probably given that ring to her by now and soon after graduation, they'll be married. I can't take it. It's just—it's just too painful to think of. Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I miss you. I love you._

The Head girl cried alone bitterly as she hugged herself on the sofa. Memories of her together with Draco enveloped her and she slowly conditioned herself that those things will never happen anymore. At almost a quarter before midnight, Hermione had stopped crying and both her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She couldn't cry anymore and she just wanted to sleep. Just as she was about to go up her stairs and up to her room, Crookshanks jumped up at her study table where the Fruitcake and Brownies from the Burrow was placed.

"**Crookshanks, get down from there. It's almost midnight, no more midnight snacks for you."**

Crookshanks remained still and just meowed back at her. Annoyed, Hermione approached her cat and lifted her up away from the table.

"**I told you Crookshanks, no more midnight snacks for you. You've had enough at the feast and you'll grow overweight if you don't stop eating." **She put her down on the floor and returned to her study table to get the food. **"Now, I'll keep these somewhere else that you can't—"**Hermione stopped midsentence when she noticed a piece of parchment near the plate of brownies. She quickly opened it and read the note inside.

_**Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight.**_

At once, Hermione left the dormitory and went to the Astronomy tower.

...

_Please be there. Please be there. _The Head Girl chanted on her mind.

Hermione's lips were dry from running and she was almost out of breath, yet she kept her aching legs move up the stairs of the Astronomy tower. Only a few more steps and she'll be there at the top, and she prayed that she'll be able to finally see Draco. At last, she has seen the door towards the top and the cold winter air breezed through her face. With one last step, Hermione gathered all her strength and rushed out of the stairs.

_No. No. No. This can't be happening, _she thought to herself as she looked for Draco on the deserted place. _No Merlin, please no! He couldn't have left… he couldn't… he—he… __**"NOOOOOOO!"**_ Hermione melted down to her knees and pressed her hands over heart. He was gone—_Draco _was gone, and the relationship they've had would never be the same as it was before. Tears streamed down her face while she sat on the cold concrete floor of the Astronomy Tower, unaware of the presence of the person who just arrived.

"**Hermione?" **said a terribly familiar voice. Hermione's head jerked up and she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

_Am I hallucinating? Could it be— _

"**Hermione? Is that you?" **the voice asked again. Immediately, the Head girl stood up and turned to see Draco Malfoy himself. Excitement filled her at the sight of the head boy and she rushed herself into his arms. She cried happily against his chest.

"_**Oh Draco! I'm so sorry! I never meant what I said earlier. I knew you were just being jealous of Ron and I never — never— should have done that to you. I didn't know you fought with your mother because of me and that you were forced to marry Astoria Greengrass all this time. Draco, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Draco. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to marry her. I just want to be with you. I love you."**_

Hermione held Draco tighter and wept harder than before. For about a minute or two, they just stood there and silently stayed in each other's arms. Then, Draco pulled back and cupped Hermione's face.

"**Hermione, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I got jealous and I will try hard not to let that happen again. I love you, I really do and I will never ever leave your side again."**

"**But—but you left. Where did you go? Dennis told me that he saw you in a hurry earlier. ** **Did you meet your mother? Did you give Astoria the ring?" **the Head girl replied in between sobs.

"**I see that you've read her letter…I—I—Hermione, listen to me." **Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. **"Yes, I went back home to meet my mother but I didn't give the ring to Astoria. I went back to tell her that I love you and then paid a visit to Astoria's parents to explain everything."**

"**Wh-what did they say?"**

"**Her father got mad of course, but then it was her mother who agreed that she didn't want her daughter to get married at an early age."**

The two of them remained silent once more. More at ease, Hermione rested her chin on Draco's shoulder and embraced him tightly within her arms. Draco did the same, and smelt Hermione's sweet smelling hair. After a while, Hermione spoke up.

"**Draco?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you."**

"**Thank you for what?"**

"**For bullying Dennis to clear the corridors and so that you'll know more about muggles."**

Draco pulled back and stared horror-struck at Hermione.

"_**He told you? That slimy git!" **_

The Head girl laughed at the head boy's embarrassed face and was amused by his comments.

"**How could he tell you that?" **Draco continued. **"I trusted him! I told him not to tell you! I told him that—"**

"**You love me?" **Hermione stroke his cheek and smiled. It took Draco a minute or so to recover and then he replied.

"**Yes. I think I told him that too." **He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Gently, she pulled her right hand towards him and inserted a ring on her ring finger. Hermione gasped when she realized what he just did, and then she looked at her hand and saw a magnificent and elegant emerald green ring that must have been the Malfoy heirloom.

"**D-Draco—this ring—this—this is your family's heirloom. W-why?"**

"**Because I love you and I want you to know that a big part of my life now already belongs to you."**

"**Draco…" **Hermione stared at him teary eyed.

"**I love you Hermione. Will you be… my girlfriend?" **He smiled and continued,** "And probably spend your entire life with me in a few years time?"**

The head girl paused for a moment and smiled back. **"Yes Draco Malfoy, I would love to." **Then, swiftly, Draco pressed his lips onto hers and twirled her around as they kissed. Afterwards, he crushed her within his manly arms and said, **"Hermione Granger, you've driven me mad beyond belief. This is one **_**unlikely romance.**_**"**

History now all in the past and new adventures to take on together in the future, Hermione and Draco enjoyed the last few minutes of Christmas _in love_ with each other's company. The Head Girl and the Head Boy captured each other's lips once more as fresh snowflakes fell above their heads while a shadow of a girl just left downstairs as she witnessed the most revolting sight she could have ever seen in her life.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_please leave a review. please leave a review. please leave a review. please leave a review. please leave a review. please leave a review. please leave a review._**

* * *

And that's it for An Unlikely Romance! I know it wasn't much (and wan't the best way to have written it) but this was how I planned the story to end. Once again, I would like to thank all the readers who subscribed, reviewed and made this their favorite and I just want you all to know that I am grateful for having you read this fandom of mine. Hope you guys enjoyed and** please leave a review** :)

p.s. Watch out for possible developments and **please ** read **Love me For Me**.

_**xoxo~Isa \m/**_


	21. Sequel to AUR: The One That Got Away

The Sequel to An Unlikely Romance: **The One That Got Away**

* * *

**Summary: **A time when Hermione thought all her love was lost, only to find out that the man she thought was gone is actually alive. Can their love withstand the rage of the woman who took all his memory of her?

* * *

**Preview: **

_If normal human beings breathed oxygen, I won't exactly consider myself one. I'm the type of what people call a "walking library" and I basically breathe books. Knowledge and Intelligence are things that I hunger the most and I value education so much that I was more than eager to go back to Hogwarts to finish my 7__th__ year. Now thinking about it, my last year in Hogwarts would probably be the best and the most amazing year I've spent in my Alma Mater. So many things have happened to me that those experiences have transformed me to the kind of woman I am at present. Of course by now I thought I would have happily tied the knot with the person I cherished – no, cherish, still – the most. But what can I do? When fate itself is against our love for each other? Five years have already passed and my friends keep on telling me that it's time to move on. Maybe they're right – maybe it is time to move on. Even so, no matter how hard they tell me to forget, I can't – I won't. I will never forget the one that got away. It is I, Hermione Granger._

xxx

It was a cold yet a bit sunny day sometime in April and the Burrow was buzzing with people packing their things into bags and suitcases. The sight was almost the same when the Weasley family prepared for Bill's wedding, though it wasn't Bill's this time – it was _Ron's_. Absurd as it may sound to some people, Hermione didn't' mind joining the Weasleys despite the well-known past between her and her ex-boyfriend. Surely there were awkward moments when she first heard about the engagement (especially when everybody thought she would eventually marry into the family) but her friendship with Ron won over the painful past they've had regarding their break up. Whenever Hermione would think of that moment, Ron's betrayal isn't exactly the memory that pains her, rather, the person who placed back all the shattered pieces of her heart together. And now, it had gone wrecked up for good.


End file.
